RWBY: a different type of grimm
by Draxen213
Summary: There was once a kid a really special kid and why was he special? Because he was half grimm and half human but what will happen when this power house is introduced to beacon and friendship by a blonde brawler. First story so it may suck, main pairing is yang x oc. The only thing I own r any oc's the rest belongs to rooster teeth.
1. Information and better summary

I don't own rwby or any of the characters except any oc's that appear in the story that belongs to rooster teeth and formally mounty oum may he r.I.p.

Summary: there was a half human half grimm person just aimlessly wandering remnent dealing with whoever or whatever he has to deal with but that ends when he runs into team rwby and is shown the lighter side of humanity, but what will happen when he joins beacon and as the year goes on he learns he's not the strongest thing out there(BTW this story is not exactly canon but somewhat follows the plot).

Character description: Name: Drawxen Bxlad

RACE: human/Grimm

APPEARANCE: has medium length pitch black spiky ish hair with white tips at the end of some strands, blood red eyes, has large black wolf ears along with a tail. Is around 5'9 and a half feet tall has above average build but his muscles aren't insanely huge but are there none the less (I had to add that idk why okay) is 17 years old. Main clothes consist of a plain white shirt with a thin Kevlar shirt (or vest idk) and over top that he wears a black leather jacket with a white star with a black crescent moon on his left sleeve, black jeans, belt, shoes, and finger less gloves(sometimes).

WEAPONS: has a very small metal sticks hidden in his jacket pockets that extend into foot long batons. His primary weapon is a silver briefcase with his symbol (the star) on it, that can transform into a silver sword/revolver pistol, and a scythe. Hidden at the back of his belt are 2 black tonfas that when fully extended are also machine guns with the triggers on the handles. Lastly he has 2 aura swords he keeps clipped to his belt that are just pure stored up aura that turns into blades of energy and can shoot Lasers with slashes of them(they're light sabers that don't cut everything)

SEMBLANCE: His semblance is what makes him very unique(and will make people hate me if this is read). So his power is to unlock the "darkness in his soul" and gain an incredible amount of strength, speed, healing ability, and stamina, so he basically just gets 10 times as strong as before, and turns his hair, ears, and tail white

PERSONALITY: He's generally cold towards everyone and doesn't socialize with others unless he has no other choice. But is kind towards those he likes and is protective of those he cares for and will get vengeance should one get hurt. He has a calm persona can be a bit of joker when he wants to be.

OK so that's all now I hope u enjoy the actual story when I actually post it but be warned this is my first story so there will be spelling errors and it may not be any good


	2. Just another day

**ok then so here's the 1st chapter of my story. So this shouldn't be that long I think/hope because I'm lazy and will mainly focus on our protagonist in this chapter.** **  
** **p.s I'm gonna switch it from 1st to 3rd person p.o.v a lot fair warning** **  
** **I do not own rwby all rights belong to rooster teeth the only thing I own is my oc**

It was just an ordinary day in vale the people were going through their days as usual unaware who was among them that day.

 **Drawxen p.o.v (kind of)**

"It's that time again, the time when I realize I need money because not only am I broke again but I'm hungry as a mother fucker and need to eat something" Drawxen said aloud while running a hand through his black and white hair. _'ok so here are my options I could get a small part time job here to earn some extra money but that'll make me stay here longer than I want, I get a hunting job and kill some grimm but those types of jobs are hard to come buy here especially with beacon nearby, I simply put on a disguise and steal some stuff but every time I do that I hate myself more that I already do'._ His train of thought was interrupted when his wold ears twitched because he heard a scream coming from a nearby alley.

Drawxen broke off into a run and upon arriving he see's four men all wearing masks hiding their faces mugging a girl about his age.

Two of them were holding her arms trying to stop her struggling, one was holding a knife against her neck in case she decides to do something, and the last one was trying to open a brown box with gold lining on the edges. After observing what was going on I decided to do something.

"Hey leave her alone unless u want your bones to be broken!" The one trying to open the box looked and and laughed before saying "oh look here boys we got ourselves a hero who's come to save the day! Johnson take care of the big bad wolf"

Then the guy holding the knife stepped away from the girl and ran up to me preparing to strike, when he was just in front of me I swept his legs making him fall backwards but before his head could hit the ground I punched his face into the ground breaking his nose knocking him unconscious and cracking the ground in the process.

The one who gave the order who I'm assuming was the leader let out a grunt of irritation before getting up and grabbing the girl putting her in a headlock.

"You two kill the pup I'll hold the girl, hurry up I'm getting annoyed" said the leader  
"Right boss" said the 2 goons while pulling out knives of their own and coming towards me

I stood my ground however not moving until they were close enough and when they were I round house kicked the one on the left in the check knocking the wind out of him, then dodged the other ones knife heading towards my head and punched him his nose breaking it then I grabbed his shirt and tossed him on top of the other guy.

"Man you guys are out of shape if that's all it takes to beat you unconscious, so how about you big man are u gonna test your luck or be smart and run"?

The mugger let out a grunt of irritation then said "well I don't have a lot of options so I guess I'll just kill ya myself".

He then threw the girl to the side and a set of claws appeared from his gloves on each of his fingers each claw being about an inch long. He then ran towards me and aimlessly started slashing at me trying to get a hit but keeps missing.

I did a backflip kicking him in the face **(because when your a bad ass you can do that)** to get some distance from him.

"Alright you asked for it" Drawxen then pulled out two metal sticks from behind his back and they extended into two twenty eight inch batons (71.12 cm) and got into a fighting stance, "let's see what you got"

they ran towards each other with the mugger tries to slash Drawxen's face but is stopped by one of his batons then kneed in the stomach forcing him to back up a little Drawxen then keeps hitting him, beating his face with his batons before leg sweeping him making the mugger fall on his back.

"Fear me bitch" said Drawxen before raising his leg up and dropping it down on the muggers face breaking his nose dislocating his jaw and cratering the ground as well as cracking the surrounding walls around them.

"Hmm well that was disappointing well let's see if you got any money on ya" he said with disappointment in his voice.

Then the girl got up and spoke "U-u-um e-excuse me sir I just want to say thank you for saving me is there anything I can do for you?"

I was looking through the muggers pockets at the time and took some money they had but still heard her.  
When I got a good look at her I noticed she was a rabbit faunus with long brown hair to match her ears, she's wearing a long sleeved brown jacket with a stitched up heart symbol on the left side, a gold zipper and armour pieces on her wrists and shoulders,brown shorts, a golden belt, a black shirt and pants underneath it all and golden armour pieces on her feet.

 _'hmm I can smell the scent of 3 others on her, 2 male and 1 female she must be a student at beacon and got separated from her team, that would also explain the armour'_

Then he said "well to be honest I would appreciate it if you told me what your name is and how you got in this situation". She then looked up and said "Oh well my name is Velvet I'm a student at beacon and I just got separated from my team and the muggers got me by surprise but before I could do anything they already put a knife to my throat".

After dusting himself off Drawxen decided it was time to go "ok well nice meeting you but I'm going to go now so have fun finding your team" Then he jumped from wall to wall until he got the rooftops and sat down leaving the young faunus alone to find her team.

"OK well it seems I got myself about 100 Lien that'll be enough to buy me a meal" he the got up and started running towards a fast food place ' _hopefully I'll find something fun today'_

little did he know he was about to have a lot of fun because 4 girls were on their way to change his life forever.

 **ok well that's it for the 1st chapter sorry if it sucks but at least I tried so that's all and I hope you like it so far and I hope to update soon again.**


	3. New mission

**Okay so here's the next chapter of this story and this is gonna focus on team RWBY.** **  
** **So then let's get on with the story**

 **Team RWBY P.O.V (kinda)**

It was a regular day in Beacon academy meaning something was wrong and something cool was about to happen to team RWBY because this it's a remnent and that happens.

"COME ON HURRY UP!" said a very excited Yang as she waited in front of the elevator for her team since they were headed towards Ozpins office for a new mission.  
"Calm down you dolt we're early!" Said Ice queen (you know who that is) :)

"I don't care it's been forever since we last went on a mission, I wanna get started as soon as possible." Said Yang as they entered the elevator leading up to Ozpins office.

"So what do you guys think we'll be doing this time? Killing grimm, protecting someone, maybe shadowing another huntsman?" Said Ruby.

"Well those are likely but I just hope it doesn't end with another grimm invasion" said Blake

Then the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal Ozpins office with him sitting at his desk drinking coffee, now noticing the girls he welcomes them.  
"Ah team RWBY I wasn't excepting you so soon, now then without further ado let's begin." He puts down his mug and pulls out his scroll, then three pictures of a shadowy figure appear. "Tell me can any of you identify the figure in these pictures".

"No". "No. "No". "No". Said the whole team

"Well I didn't expect you to. This ladies are pictures of a very dangerous man who has committed a few petty crimes and has appeared interfering with police business on more than one occasion but what makes him special is this".

Then a picture of a destroyed building appears before them. The building looks like it was a research facility, it had a large whole in the entrance like a bomb went off, claw marks all along the walls, blood was dripping down the walls from those marks and a trail of blood was leading into the building. When zoomed in an outline of a body is seen as well as two glowing red eyes.

the room was silent for a period of time as the team studied the pictures. Yang was the first to speak up, "w-wow he did all that!" She asked with both shock and excitement in her voice.

"We're not sure if it was him but he was there and that he may know what happened" said Ozpin

Blake was next to speak up "so Is our mission to capture him"?

"No, We think he's in vale so I want you four to simply find him, and if you do then you must message me immediately if you think it's him and whatever you do, do not fight him he's very dangerous, if he starts running from you follow him but avoid conflict if possible" said Ozpin giving them the basis of the mission.

"Umm sir how do we find him if we don't know what he looks like?" Asked Ruby

"well miss Rose luck for us I've seen him before, he's wolf faunus with black hair, ears, and tail and usually has black and white colour scheme clothing, and to top it off his eyes are bright red look for those, now then anymore questions"?

"When will be leaving sir?" Asked Weiss

"Tomorrow morning miss Schnee now If that Is all I bid you a good day and good luck" said Ozpin

After team RWBY left Glynda appeared from the shadows and spoke up.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send them after him, he made it very clear last time that he wanted to be left alone." She said  
"I know Glynda but I'm not giving up on him, not yet besides I've heard he's gotten better control, there won't be any injuries this time" Ozpins said while holding his left arm. "I just hope he'll listen this time".

*sigh* ' _I hope your right Ozpin that boy is more dangerous than most grimm so you better be right'_ Glynda thinks.

 **Meanwhile with Team RWBY**

"Well I'm a little disappointed, I was hoping to fight some grimm not stalk a guy" said Yang. Each of them were sitting on the their beds conversing about their upcoming mission tomorrow, Yang was disappointed with it , Ruby hadn't given it much thought at all, Weiss and Blake were curious about the mysteries behind their target and wanted to know more.

"I'm interested in it, I wonder what it is that makes him so dangerous" said Blake  
"Me to but regardless of our thoughts a mission is a mission so let's get it done tomorrow for now thought let's head to sleep" said Weiss.

So they all went to sleep not sure of what to expect from tomorrow's mission.

 **Well that's it for this chapter I hope it wasn't to boring or short for anyone because I myself am a little bored with it but I'm new to this so baby steps. Don't worry next time it'll be the meeting between my oc and team rwby and it'll be better I swear**  
 **so look forward to it and ciao for now people.**


	4. target

**Okay then so in this chapter we'll probably be making some progress with this story and it'll be a bit longer than the previous chapters. Also the image I think I put there is the gun blade from final fantasy which is what Drawxens suitcase transforms into in this story, just imagine it without the chain at the end and the design on the blade** **  
** **P.s. School has begun once again so that may delay my writing time, but I will still try to update often.** **  
** **I do not own RWBY or any characters in it.**

 **Drawxens P.O.V (kind of)**

"Ah well I'll be dammed, that was some delicious pizza although it was a bit expensive and now I need money again.", Thought Drawxen as he walked down the streets of vale once again minus the hunger.  
Just then his wolf ears heard something, he turned around and saw an airship begin to descend, it gave him an uneasy feeling but he just shrugged it off as nothing.

 **Team RWBY P.O.V**

Team RWBY had just gotten of the airship that landed in vale and they were just going over their plan to find their target **(ha it's the same as the title). "** okay then team let's go over the plan, we'll each go of with our partners and ask around if anyone's seen the guy if we find out anything we'll message the other team, if we don't find anything within the hour we'll meet back here to think of something else." Said Ruby in a leadership like tone  
They all nodded in agreement and separated to begin their investigation.

 **Back to Drawxen**

Drawxen was still walking around the streets trying to figure out a solution to his problem when he overheard a conversation that peeked his interests.  
He hid behind a wall a saw too girls about his age talking to an old man in front of a dust shop.  
One of the girls had long black hair and wore a black bow on the top of her head, with his enhanced senses he was able to smell faunus on her and figured she must be hiding her ears with the bow. The other girl had longer blonde hair, was wearing gold bracelets, and had lilac colored eyes. Drawxen finished observing them and began to listen In on the conversation.  
He heard the girls begin to ask the guy something. "Excuse me sir have you seen a wolf faunus around here? He was probably wearing mostly black clothing and will have a white star with a moon inside it one sleeve"?  
The old man just shook his head saying no, and then the 2 girls thanked him and started walking away. Drawxen followed them to find out more about them, while trying to stay hidden.  
Eventually they stopped by a yellow motor bike and began talking, Drawxen hid behind another wall and listened.  
"Well that was a waste of time, that was the seventh person we've asked and nobody has seen the guy. Are we sure he's even real, this seems like a wild wolf chase" said the blonde girl sounding tired and annoyed. "Don't worry we'll find him, I'm gonna call Weiss to let them know about our limited progress" said the one with the bow.

 _"Alright they must be students from beacon, I better go get the case in case I have to fight"_ thought Drawxen before quietly walking away to a warehouse downtown.

 **with Weiss and Ruby**

"Well we have asked around, and looked around and we haven't found ANYTHING. Now how about we get something to eat?" Suggested a tired Ruby. "Hmm well I suppose you're right, okay then we'll get something to eat and while we're there I'll call Yang and Blake to see how they're doing." Said Weiss  
So they went to a small cafe and while they were there Weiss got a call from Blake and found out about their teammates limited success. So they thought of a new plan.  
The new plan was that Yang will go to juniors club to see if he knows anything about they're target **(Ha there it is again)** while Blake meets up with Weiss and Ruby and they keep asking/looking around.

 **With Drawxen** **  
** **(There is way to much scene changing in this)**

Drawxen was leaving an old warehouse holding a silver briefcase in his right hand, walking down the streets of downtown vale.  
 _"okay then now I'm prepared for a casual fight if I need to so I don't kill anyone"_ thought Drawxen  
While he was in thought he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and accidentally walked into someone and knocked them over.  
"oh sorry I di-" Drawxen froze in place while extending his hand to help the person up. But when he got a good look at them he realized it was the blonde girl he saw earlier that day.  
 _"...SHIT!"_  
 **Yang**  
 _"Well this is an unexpected surprise, I came here to talk to junior only to find out that the only people to see the wolf were some petty thugs then I literally bumped into him outside"._ Thought Yang evaluating the situation.  
They were both frozen In place collecting their thoughts on the situation they're in.  
 **Idk**  
yang was the first one of the two to break the silence, "u-uh thanks but watch where your going next time" She said while taking his hand to get up.  
"Ya I was just lost in thought and just wasn't paying attention, are you alright"?  
"No no I'm fine, I'm a tough girl, so what's your name guy?" Asked Yang  
Drawxen thought about it before answering. _"better lie to be safe"._ "my name is Sam Veeskls, now may I now your name miss?" Asked Drawxen trying to push the conversation off of him.  
"Well Sam my name is Yang Xiao Long nice to meet you, so are you a hunter, because I doubt your briefcase there is for business matters, and you don't seem very professional so I'm guessing you're a hunter and that's your weapon" stated Yang sounding very "matter of fact" like.  
"Well miss Xiao Long, thank you for the display of your detective skills and yes I am a hunter and I'm pretty sure your a huntress more specifically a huntress in training who's team is looking for me". Drawxen said seriously, and revealing both of them. **(oh shit)**  
The silence that followed after that was both familiar, awkward, and deafening to them both. Yang's eyes turned red am showing that she's now pissed off and ready to fight.  
This time it was Drawxen who broke the silence. "So then how do you wanna play this? Are you gonna call your team to come and try to catch me or are you gonna try on your own".  
"You know I might just try that second option". Immediately after Yang said that she activated ember Celica and got into her fighting stance.  
" *sigh* No one wants to just talk things out anymore well that's to bad for both of us, but I'm in no fighting mood so goodnight miss Xiao Long" Drawxen then turned around and began to walk away however this only fueled Yang's anger, she then stepped forward and tried to punch Drawxen but he knew it was coming and ducked down to dodge it then tripped her.  
"You need to stop falling miss Xiao Long..." Drawxen said as he stepped over her and continued to walk away "I'm not gonna apologize for that though"  
Yang slowly got up, "And I won't apologize for THIS!" She then leaped forward using her gauntlets to propel herself and tried to punch Drawxen again, and again, and a bunch more after that, but he avoided them all.

"Well. This was. Fun. Bu-wow! *back flips away* I have to go." After that Drawxen began to run away as fast as he could.  
Yang immediately messaged R.W.B and ran to her bike which was conveniently parked across from them, and drove after him.

 **commence small chase scene**

Drawxen was running for a while as fast as he could away from yang, he got pretty far away when he heard the sound of a motor. He turned around and saw yang closing in on him with a motor cycle looking angrier than when he left her.  
He reached behind him into his jacket and pulled out one of his machine gun tonfas and started to shoot behind him. Since he was running it was difficult to aim behind him so most bullets missed his target, though the few that did hit merely scratched the sides of the bike which only made Yang angrier.  
Drawxen was so focused on what was behind him he didn't notice what was ahead of him which was a huge patch of ice brought to him by Weiss. He then slipped and slid across the ice crashing into a car.  
When he got up he was faced with four girls all with angry/stern expressions and weapons out ready to kick some ass.  
He acted fast, he put his tonfa away and activated his suitcase that unfolded into a sword. **(look up final fantasy gunblade to see it or look at picture above)** He shot fire/dust/fire dust **(Idk)** infused bullets at them, Yang and Blake simply jumped out of the away, Ruby used her speed to avoid them all, and Weiss spun the dust revolver on Myrtenaster and created an ice barrier that broke into pieces when the bullets hit.  
Drawxen shot one last shot on the ice which created a large cloud of mist.  
RWBY stood still in the mist not seeing anything, Ruby then used her speed to run in a circle and gather the mist and get rid of it.  
When she was done Drawxen was nowhere in sight, though he was actually hiding behind a different car reloading his sword. He jumped out from behind the car and started shooting regular bullets at them.  
Ruby and Blake blocked them easily but Weiss and Yang got shot 3 times each, their aura protected them from any serious damage.  
He tried running again hoping there won't be ice this time. All of a sudden he caught the scent of roses in the air and felt a breeze, he immediately ducked down avoiding Ruby's scythe nearly beheading him.  
This caught Ruby by surprise since this guy was not only able to avoid her attack without even looking, but was fast enough to dodge her and keep running.  
Weiss created a long row of glyphs to increase speed, Yang and Blake got on the bike and drove along them and quickly began to catch up.  
Drawxen spun around and slashed the front tire of the bike avoiding a punch from Yang in the process, and making the bike flip upward and making the girls fall off.  
In the air Yang started firing shots at him pushing her farther back.  
Drawxen kept dodging each shot and blocking some with his sword. But he was to focused on Yang he didn't notice Weiss and Ruby doing their "ice flower" attack and shot at both of his legs planting him to the ground, and once in the back.

Blake instantly threw gambol shroud to Yang. She catches it and fires shots behind her to build up speed while Blake swings her around to do their "bumblebee" attack. Blake then threw/pulled **(idk)** Yang forward and she punched Drawxen in the stomach with enough force to break the ice and send him flying a few feet away into a wall.  
Drawxen got up unfazed by the attacks and smiled at the girls. Just then his sword began to change, the handle extended and the blade curved in on the blunt side of it, now it was a basic sized scythe so it wasn't incredibly huge like Ruby's but was just a little smaller.  
Ruby now feeling challenged ran ahead to hack and slash at him. Before she got to him though he ran up past her. he hooked his scythe to hers and pulled crescent rose away from her, (because of his superior strength) spun around and kicked her away as well as tossing her scythe to the side.  
The other three jumped/ran at him all at once. Yang was in the air aiming for his face, Blake and Weiss were at his sides about to do "checkmate" to cut him up.  
Drawxen ducked down making yang miss and land behind him. He gets up and spins his scythe in front of him blocking "checkmate" then loops the blade around the two and throws them behind him at Yang.  
At this point Ruby had gotten up and was really fucking pissed. She grabbed her scythe and bolted forward and attacked. This time she was using her speed to the fullest, she went to Drawxen slashed at him backed up ran somewhere else and did the same thing.  
She kept up with that pattern for a while and it was working. But after that while Drawxen began to get into the rhythm of it and started block all her attacks.  
Eventually she stopped and ran back to her teammates.

 **End of scene**

Drawxen smirked and said "Well I must say you four aren't half bad." In a confident tone.

"Well we *breathes* are good enough *breathes* to take *breathes* you down." Said a now breathless Ruby. Weiss said "We have you outnumbered", Blake said "Just come with us", and Yang yelled "Or at least stand still!".  
"I'm not doing any of that now leave me alone or you might get seriously hurt" Drawxen said in a low serious tone.  
"Now that isn't a good idea"...

They all turned to see Ozpin standing a few feet behind Drawxen with Gylnda, Port, and Oobleck standing with him all with their weapons out.  
" *growl* Hello professors it's nice to see you all again" Said Drawxen clearly unhappy with the situation.  
Oobleck stepped forward and said "young man I suggest you stand down not even you can take us all on at once" he said this much slower and more serious.  
Drawxen simply laughed at his threat, "AHAHAHAHA is that a challenge Oobleck because the last people to challenge me were your little errand girls over there and that fight was more or less one sided". Of course they heard that and were not amused "HEY" said the whole team.  
"Ladies please calm down, now then we've been through this before, I think it's time you stand down your not getting away this time" said Ozpin. Drawxen raised an eyebrow and smirked at this "oh and what makes you so sure of that _professor"_ he said putting emphasis on professor.  
This time it was Ozpins turn to smirk, "because this time I called for back up in advance".  
Just as he said that an airship flew above them and atlas drones and soldiers dropped down from it, others then drove by in trucks and surrounded them all.  
 _"okay let's think about this for a second. On one hand I could fight through them and test my luck, i mean let's face it i don't know if i can take everyone here. Then on the other hand I could surrender and hopefully go with Ozpin instead of Ironwood"_ Thought Drawxen evaluating the situation.  
Finally he came to a decision " *sigh*Well played Ozpin *scythe goes back to briefcase*, alright you win I'll go with you". After he said that he dropped his briefcase and raised his hands above his head. A soldier cuffed him and walked him to Ozpin.  
Ozpin put his hand on his shoulder and turned him towards team RWBY, "Ladies I would like you to meet my son-" **(whaaaaaaat)**  
"Biological son" Drawxen interrupted him  
Ozpin just shook his head in response and continued, "Drawxen Bxlad, he will be your new classmate this year, assuming he doesn't get put in a high security prison".  
The next few minutes were filled with dead silence as even some surrounding soldiers who overheard were to shocked to speak.  
Then the whole team reacted the same way "WHAT!"

 **scene change**

 **Ozpins office**

Drawxen was sitting in the guest chair of the office just watching/listening to Ozpin and Ironwood argue over what to do with him.  
The argument was going on for a while and was going back and forth between them. Ozpin was trying to enroll Drawxen into beacon while the general was trying to put him in either a jail or a grave.  
"He is just to dangerous to be let free, Ozpin you can't let him into your school" said Ironwood.  
Ozpin rubbed his eyes in annoyance "James we've been over this he has learned control it he will be fine".  
"It's not him I'm concerned about it's everyone else, and the last time you thought he had control he went insane then next day!" Argued Ironwood.  
"That was 4 years ago, besides his fight against team RWBY proves he won't use 'it' every time he has a fight"  
Ironwood: "One fight does not prove he won't spiral out of control in another one, if anything it only showed us that he's gotten stronger and more dangerous".  
It was at this point that Drawxen had just about enough.  
"I don't know if this is of any importance but I haven't lost control in over two years, and I haven't used 'it' in little less than a year so I should be fine. Also if you lock me in a fucking cell then I will break out and beat the crap out of any guards there then i'd go kick your ass". **(Dammmmm)**  
After that and a few more arguing they agreed that Drawxen would attend Beacon.  
"Well that went very well don't you think so 'dad'". Said Drawxen leaning back in his chair. Ozpin just gives him a judging look while taking a sip of his coffee then sits down.  
"Well aside from your little outburst and the entire argument yes it went well, now then let's talk about your enrollment *takes another sip* now needless to say you won't be put on a team, however the room we're putting you in is not yet finished so you'll be staying with team RWBY until it's complete".  
Drawxen had a puzzled look on his face when he heard that. "Okay two things, 1. What do mean by my room isn't ready? 2. Isn't that the team I fought? I doubt they'll be ok with that"  
Ozpin then told him. "Well your room is specifically made to withstand your power incase you do loose control, and your staying with them because they are the only team that has already met you so it will avoid confusion".  
Drawxen thought on this for a bit agreed to the terms.  
"Alright then seems like it'll work with some trial and error but I will need one thing, my class schedule uniform please".

 **Well that's the end of that I hope those reading enjoyed it. Also I'm not sure if I should keep the father son relationship with my oc and ozpin so if I may change that.** **  
** **By the way school has started [a while ago actually] and that has and will get in the way of my writing but I will still try to update often**


	5. welcome to Beacon

**Well hello humans. This next chapter in this story is going to follow the generic point of most stories where the character just arrives to Beacon and meets the people, socializes with the people. You get it.**

 **P.S the ending**

 **I don't own RWBY**

' _Well Drawxen it's official Ozpin is a fucking psycho'._ Drawxen was roaming the halls of Beacon looking for the dorm he was supposed to stay in for the time being, whilst walking his mind wandered to his current situation.

' _let's evaluate this problem, on one hand his reasoning for putting me with those girls seems sound and slightly convenient given the circumstances. While on the other hand I could make a run for it now I've done it before however, they're in possession of most of my weapons, most I still got my "special swords" and I have been looking for a reason to test them out'._ Before he even knew it Drawxen had arrived at team RWBY's dorm room and stopped dead in his tracks.

He took a deep breath before opening the door and taking a step inside however he was unprepared for the sight that was behind the door. It was Yang dressed in nothing but her underwear, Drawxen was surprised to say the least.

He had to take a moment to let's say observe the sight before him, and while he may not be the dating type of guy or care for appearances that doesn't mean he isn't appreciative of someone's looks, **(I tried to word that in a "gentlemanly" way)** so he gave into his male instincts and stared at the blonde in front of him.

Yang on the other hand had different thoughts on the situation and her face showed it, her expression went through confusion, to shock, and finally extreme anger.

She grabbed a nearby book and hurled it at his face, at that moment everything went in slow motion to Drawxen as his mentally debated if he should dodge the book or not **(I hated writing that bit)**.

He chose not to because he figured he was invading her privacy on many levels so he'll give her this one hit.

However, he underestimated her strength so when the book hit him it broke his nose and he stumbled backwards.

"Ow fuck *looks at hand and notices the blood* well, shit that's a surprise" said Drawxen. Yang didn't pay any heed to what he said, instead she just picked up another book and threw it at him.

He chose not to let this one hit him and caught it instead, "okay I'm just going to close this and wait till you're done *closes door* Christ she's got quite an arm on her *puts hand on nose and begins healing it with aura* where the hell was that last night?"

He waited there about 2 minutes before the door swung open revealing a very angry and now fully dressed Yang (just a shirt and jeans) standing in the doorway. "what are you doing here and why couldn't you knock"? asked a furious Yang.

"I'll explain it to you but inside not out here", "grrr alright fine come in" they walked in and Drawxen took the opportunity to look around and evaluate the room he'll have to stay in until his room is ready.

He turned to Yang and said "you know your room isn't half although I do recommend getting some more stable bunk beds because seriously what the fuck". *points to beds* "well gee thanks for your honesty douchebag but how about you tell what you're doing here" said Yang, "Well as it turns out my father, professor Ozpin is making me stay in your team's dorm until they finish getting mine ready." Yang's jaw then dropped to the floor from the shock. "WHAT!" Her eyes went red from the news she had just heard and she began to pace around the room.

"Yeah well, I just came by to see how the room looked so don't expect friendships to form or whatever" said Drawxen before turning around and heading for the door, "oh no you don't"

Yang moved in front of him blocking his way out and said "You're going to stay here until the rest of the team gets here" she demanded.

Drawxen raised an eyebrow, "I suggest you move unless you want to get beaten again," Yang didn't like the sound of that and sent a fist flying straight towards his face, Drawxen grabbed her fist with the opposite hand, pulled her arm down then used his free hand to punch her directly in the face then grabbed her arm with both hands the pulled her and tossed her to the other side of the room. **(I'm not good at writing fights I'm sorry)**

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Yang got up and jumped at him trying to punch him again, Drawxen dodged, moved in closer to her grabbed her neck and choke slammed her on to the ground. He positioned himself over her, he grabbed both of hands and pinned her to the floor, landing in a controlling position over both laid there for a bit, their faces close enough to feel each others breath on their faces merely inches apart from each others. "Remember to tell your teammates about me when you wake up." Yang gave him a puzzling look and said "wake up?" Then Drawxen hit her in the face hard enough to knock her out. He then got up and off of her and left the room to look for a workout room.

 **Slight scene change**

Drawxen walked through the halls of Beacon trying to find a weight room of some kind but was having little to no success of finding anything like it. He kept walking down the halls for about 10 minutes, then when he turned around the corner and ran right into someone. ' _Why does this keep happening to me'_ thought Drawxen. He just staggered back slightly from the impact but the one he ran into had fallen to the ground with a thud. Upon seeing who he had ran into Drawxen noticed it was the faunus girl (velvet) he had saved the other day and he immediately thought, ' _Ah fuck me'._

She looked up to see Drawxen and her eyes had widened with extreme shock when she realized it was the same person who saved her from the mugging. She had no idea that he was going to attend Beacon, now that she thought about it she never even got his name. She got up dusting herself off while doing so then said "Hey it's you again *she exclaimed excitedly* I didn't know you went to school here."

Drawxen sighed realizing he probably wasn't going to get out of this conversation, "Ya that'd be because I left right after i got your name and took those bastards money." **(such a gentleman he is)** Velvet grinned awkwardly upon hearing that he took their money, "Well I never got to say thank you so um thanks *slight pause* Oh by the way I never got your name" she said questionably.

"My names Drawxen and don't worry about it, well i'll see you around then." He walked past her and started walking down the hall before she called out to him.

"Do you need help finding anything? I'm a second year here and you seem new so i'd be glad to help you. Besides it'll let me repay you for saving me." said velvet

Drawxen stopped in his tracks and thought about it for a second ' _as much as i hate to admit it she would be useful in helping me find my way around here *mental sigh* fuck my life'._ He turned around and said "sure." Velvet grinned then walked up to him and said "great now let's see your schedule and i'll show you where your classes are".

The rest of the day was spent with Velvet showing Drawxen around Beacon. She showed him where his classes were, where the cafeteria, the training room, the library, and around the outside of the school. By the time she was done it was pretty late and they made their way back to the training room.

They entered the room and Drawxen said "Thanks for showing around today, i should be fine now so you can leave if you want" said Drawxen. Velvet shook her head and replied saying "no it's no trouble, I told my team that I was doing this so i'll be fine". Just then the doors opened behind them and the two of them turned around to see who was there.

It was team CRDL all armed with their armour and weapons. **(you know what's coming up)**

Velvet backed up a little and tensed up, Drawxen noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her and the 4 guys who had just walked in ' _ah shit i'm gonna have to kick some ass aren't I'_ he thought to himself still staring at the team walking towards them with arrogant looks on their faces.

They stopped a few feet away from the two and looked Drawxen up and down obviously with intent to fight. Cardin was the 1st one to speak saying "look here boys the bunny's got herself a mutt" he said laughing and earning a laugh from his team.

Velvet spoke up before Drawxen could respond, "What do you want Cardin?" she asked as if it wasn't obvious. Cardin grinned and said "well you see we wanted to get in some late training so we came down here only to find a mess *points mace at them* so you either leave of we make you our practice dummies". Drawxen stepped forward and said "Now now dickhead let's calm down *turns to velvet* go over there i'll handle this *she nods and goes to the seats* Now then I believe you assholes were looking to get your asses kicked"

 **(bad fight scene starts)**

Cardin didn't like what he had heard and had immediately moved forwards and swung his mace at Drawxen. Drawxen saw this coming and effortlessly stopped the mace with one hand mid swing. "oh ho ho you guy's are so fucked it's sad" said Drawxen. He then pulled on the mace and cardin along with it closer to him so he could headbut Cardin right on the nose to break it then tossed the mace to the side. Cardin let go of his mace and fell backwards, " *noise of pain* UGH FUCK *looks at team* GET HIM". The rest of his team ran forward weapons drawn and ready to attack. Drawxen dodged each and every one of their attacks with ease and with his hands clasped behind his back. Russell eventually got his dagger inches away from Drawxens face, he expertly ducked under it and delivered an uppercut to Russell's chin which knocked him out. Sky and dove repeatedly hacked and slashed at him leading him closer to Cardin who at this point had gotten up and grabbed his mace. They backed him up until he was directly in front of Cardin, He swung his mace with all his might horizontally and the other 2 charged forwards aiming to pierce Drawxen, However Drawxen waited until just the right moment and backflipped behind Cardin who had now swung at his own teammates who couldn't stop in time before they got hit with the full force of Cardin's mace. Drawxen yawned as he was getting bored of this "Alright bitch it's time I finish this." Before Cardin had time to respond Drawxen had run over to him in the blink of an eye and punched him in the gut hard enough to break through his aura shattering his entire suit of armour in doing so. Cardin fell to the ground unconscious, Drawxen picked up his mace and snapped it in half like it was nothing

 **(bad fight scene ends… I'm so bad at this)**

He then turned to Velvet and asked her "You alright? *she nods* Good now then you may go back to your dorm while I take care of these pieces of shit" She nods again and leaves in silence.

Drawxen turned to the unconscious bodies on the floor and sighed then said "If this is my first day then I might just have to take ironwoods offer."

 **Scene change to team RWBY's dorm**

After Drawxen had left RWB came back into the room and woke her up. So while velvet was showing Drawxen the school Yang explained what had happened with Drawxen to the rest of the team. So they were all baffled by what they had learned. **(I didn't wanna type the conversation cuz i'm lazy)**

So near the end of the day after all was said and done team RWBY were all sitting on their beds in their sleepwear getting ready to go to sleep until their door swung open revealing a very emotionless Drawxen.

Drawxen walked in not even acknowledging his new roommates, however Weiss was not okay with that. She got up from her bed and said "YOU! (points at him) HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YANG! NOW I KNOW YOU WERE TOLD TO STAY HERE BUT DON'T THINK YOU'LL BE STAYING HERE FOR LONG. ARE WE CLEAR?!" Drawxen just stood there winced as Weiss screamed at him, "ah h-", "Let me finish! You will stay here tonight, ON THE FLOOR, and then tomorrow we are talking to Ozpin about moving you."

The other three members just watched as Weiss had her freakout towards Drawxen. It wa silent for a moment until Drawxen said "...fine. I'm on the floor, if you need me then stop needing me" and without speaking another word he walked into a corner of the room, sat down and fell asleep instantly.

They all sat there looking at one another until Blake said "is anyone else impressed by how fast he fell asleep?" the team just nodded silently. Then Weiss got back into her bed and they all fell asleep.

 **Scene change**

General Ironwood was sitting at his desk in his airship, he had his scroll up to his ear. He started talking into the scroll, "It's me, ya listen I may need you to get _him_ to come here (someone speaks on the other line) Yes yes I-I know how he is but *sigh* thing's here have become very dangerous for everyone and we will need his help (speaking) tell him that he'll be briefed about the threat when he arrives, this is something that can only be discussed in person. (speaking) Okay thank you and good luck, he's a tricky one."

Ironwood hung up and sighed "I'm sorry Ozpin but I need to take precautions. I only hope that _he_ won't make things even worse.

 **In a lab somewhere**

A woman put her scroll down and started walking down a hallway in a huff. she approached some metal doors and said quietly to herself "Ironwood you don't pay me nearly enough to deal with this kind of crap", she typed a code into a panel on the doors and they opened up.

She walked into a dark room filled with all sorts of machinery. There was a person sitting in the center surrounded by computers welding something's together with his back turned to her.

The woman approached him and said "listen up champ I got a message from the boss" the person didn't stop their work or turn to see the woman speaking. She spoke again "So General Ironwood has a mission for you and he needs you to head out as soon as possible". The person kept ignoring her. The woman said with a gruff, "Kid c'mon can you just for once be compliant and listen to me and more importantly, listen to YOUR BOSS." More silence. Finally she said "Look he has an important mission for you at Beacon, I don't know what the details but I think it's like an extermination job. He said it was really dangerous and could only be discussed in person, he seemed really worked up about it." At that the person stopped working and said "I'm busy burning thing's woman…..When does he need me?", "as soon as possible", "it's a Beacon?" She hums yes "and he sounded scared?" she nods again. The person smiled and got up "Hmmmm you know I think I might just take up that offer", "it was an order. NOT an offer, you really need to realize YOU work FOR US *points to him then herself*". The person stood up and started walking away and said "I work for Ironwood so long as he stays out of my lane and sends me entertaining assignments, this may be fun for once now go get the jet ready and your tightest clothing ready" then he walked away. The woman stood there "I swear to monty oum i'm going to kill that kid one day". Then she left

 **Well that's just about it for this very late chapter, hope ya'll liked it. I just wanna add that the ending was something I've been wanting to add since before I started writing the first chapter and is a part of some bigger ideas I got for this story.**

 **I'm sorry this took so long to update but I've been SOOO busy with school that I forgot I was working on this. But now that summer has started I should update more often, I hope.**


	6. Bonding with people

**Well hello everyone this next chapter shall be the one when we will see some interaction with our protagonist and team RWBY at Beacon. Hope you like it and let's go.**

 **I don't rwby or any of it's characters.**

It was a bright and early Sunday morning in Beacon academy. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and four young girls were waking up that morning with plans to get rid of their new roommate. Blake was just waking up.

Blake got out of her bed and stretched **(like a cat if necessary)** and looked to see that Ruby and Yang were still asleep while Weiss's bed was empty and then she heard the shower start. She suddenly remembered that there was supposed to be a fifth person in the room and quickly turned to the corner of the room. But when she looked there was no one there, instead of the dark haired wolf faunus there was just a pair of black boots and leather jacket **(black army boots and just a leather jacket but with his symbol on the shoulder)**.

Blake just shrugged and started getting ready, by the time she was done getting dressed someone knocked on the door. She opened the door to see Sun and Neptune behind it. Blake gave them both a look of confusion waiting for them to speak first, instead they just stood there staring at her. Blake wasn't very patient so she spoke first asking them "What're you two doing here?" Sun stepped forward and said "Hey Blake so we were just talking with JNPR and we're all going to go grab some breakfast and were wondering if you girls wanted to join us", she replied saying "Sure, the team's asleep right now but I'll wake them and see if they want to come."

Sun's face lit up with joy and before he could say anything Neptune put a hand over his mouth interrupting him and said "cool well JNPR is already on their way there since Sun begged them to let him get you *Sun blushes and looks away* so I guess you'll just meet us there?". Blake pretended to ignore the part about Sun when really she felt a slight warmth when she heard that, "okay great", "By the way when Weiss wakes up tell her I stopped by." said Neptune in a semi flirtatious tone and wiggling his eyebrows. Blake just rolled her eyes and said okay then closed the door.

She turned around to check on her team, she noticed that the shower had stopped running. The bathroom door opened revealing Weiss wearing a casual set of clothes and is wearing her hair down instead of her usual ponytail.

Weiss looked to her teammate and said "Good morning Blake, who was at the door?", "Ya it was Sun and Neptune, they were inviting us to get some breakfast with them and JNPR." Then the moment she said breakfast Ruby instantly woke up and sprung out of her bed.

"I heard breakfast what's up?" said a very excited and now hungry Ruby.

The other two girls just looked at each other and Blake explained the plan to their leader while Weiss went to get dressed more "properly" to impress Neptune. Ruby jumped up in excitement and said "great i'm hungry let's go now!", she then sped off and returned seconds later wearing her usual attire. Weiss came in after her saying "RUBY! You ran in on me while I was changing" she said angrily. Ruby turned to face Weiss and said "Oh! Sorry Weiss I didn't see you if that helps" Ruby said sheepishly.

Weiss fumed and said "How could you not- I mean I was- oh forget it let's just go eat", she started to walk to the door before Blake said "shouldn't we invite Yang", "If you want to wake up a sleeping Yang and probably get killed then do it when we're not here" said Ruby. Blake nodded and then walked out.

The three of them left forgetting entirely that Drawxen was supposed to be in the corner of their room.

A few moments later Yang woke up feeling a little drowsy and tired like a normal person when they wake up in the morning, she jumped out of bed and looked around for the others wondering ' _where is everyone?'_.

Whilst looking around she noticed the boots and jacket on the floor of the room, she walked over to them and picked up the jacket observing it carefully "Hmm I almost forgot he spent the night here". She walked into the bathroom still holding the jacket and looked at herself in the mirror, then she got to thinking ' _Hmmm I wonder…'_ Then she swung the jacket around her and put it on.

Since Drawxen is bigger than her in both height and build the jacket didn't fit her right and was noticeably big on her.

She looked at herself in the mirror and began admiring herself in the jacket, "Hmm the guy may be an asshole but he sure knows how to accessorize" she said while doing a twirl. She began walking around the room with the jacket just spinning and doing a little fashion poses every now and then, after she did one final turn she heard clapping coming from behind swiftly turned towards the window see Drawxen sitting on the window sill clapping with a pancake in his mouth. Yang looked directly at him, her eyes widened and her skin started going pink with embarrassment, she couldn't breathe, speak, blink, think, or look away from his dark red eyes piercing her soul. **(That sentence took me a sad amount of time to put together)**

After what had felt like an eternity to Yang, Drawxen stopped clapping, finished eating the pancake he had and got off of the window sill, and started walking towards her.

He stopped right in front of her and looked her directly in her eyes, red and lilac just stared at each other. For Yang the world had stopped completely in that moment, she had no idea what to do except wait for him to say something. Then he did, Drawxen said quietly "Xiao Long, give me my jacket."

Yang blinked and started breathing again, she took a step back when she realized how close he was standing to her and cleared her throat . She began to speak but couldn't seem to form words properly "I-I-I-I umm *cough* I was-wa-s-was just umm", "I don't care what or why just take the coat off" said Drawxen.

She nodded and looked away her face burning and beat red as she took his jacket and tossed it in his direction. He caught it and looked it over to make sure she didn't ruin it in any way, he glanced her way, she wasn't looking anywhere near his direction and her face had hints of red across it.

After Drawxen was done he looked at her directly and said "Now that, that's been settled I suggest you go eat something, try the pancakes they're surprisingly good." then he walked over to his corner of the room and placed his neatly folded jacket next to his boots. Yang at this point had mentally slapped herself for her little "meltdown" and remembered who she was with. She turned around and said "Hey umm Drawxen, we need to talk" Drawxen gave her a sideways glance and said "Don't address me by my first name you can call me either Bxlad or an insult". Yang was puzzled by this, "wait you want me to insult you?". Drawxen turned to face her and nodded "yes, insults build character", Yang scratched the back of her head and said "Geez you're darker than Blake, but anyway look we can both agree that my team and you don't want you in our dorm." He nods in agreement, "Right so how about while the team is out we go to your dear old daddy and get this situation fixed up" she ended her sentence with a grin upon seeing his face cringe when she mentioned his father.

Drawxen took a deep breath and took a few steps forward…..then punched Yang directly in her face making her fall backwards.

Yang fell on her back clutching her nose, when she lifted her hand to check if she was bleeding she saw no blood but still felt the pain, "It's just bruised not broken so calm down" she looked up angrily at him. Her eyes now matching his in color and rose to her feet, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" She screamed him while letting her aura fix the bruise.

Drawxen narrowed his eyes at her and said "Listen Goldilocks the only connection that I have to Ozpin is a few strands of DNA and memories of him and ironwood hunting me and making my life a living hell for most of my life. So don't refer to him as that ever again or I'll break your face." Yang processed his words through her head and thought to herself ' _Just what happened to make him such a jerk',_ She then said aloud "Fine geez, the explanation would've been enough you didn't need to punch me an- wait a minute. *tilts her head slightly* Did you just call me Goldilocks?" she asked sounding very confused.

Drawxen shrugged and said "Ya I refuse to call you by your real name so I gave you a new one.", "and you couldn't think of anything better?", "It was either Goldilocks, Blondie, or Xiao Long so you pick.". Yang actually thought about it before she remembered the pressing issue, "Fine Goldilocks but hey! Look get your stuff we're going to see Ozpin right now" she demanded.

Drawxen let out a long sigh and said "Okay but I think I should tell you that I already tried talking him out of it when he told me and I tried again just this morning so I don't think he's changing his mind soon", Yang's eyes widened and she raised her arms in annoyance then said "If you already knew that then why didn't you say so sooner!".

Drawxen crossed his arms and said "Well you see I was going to but then I needed to eat so I got a pancake and when I climbed back through the window when you *points* were strutting about the dorm in my jacket". Yang blushed again and said "Th-that's not important!", "whatever you say Goldilocks" then he turned around and picked up one of his boots "now I have a problem I need to talk to you about". Yang raised an eyebrow and gave him an odd look as if to say "what do you mean".

Drawxen turned his boot upside down, a small ball of fur fell out of the boot and onto the floor, the two of them looked down at it and watched as it fixed itself to be a small black and white corgi.

Drawxen picked it up and raised it in front of her then asked "what is this, how did it fit in my boot, why was it in there, and why did I wake up to this sleeping on my head?", Yang's face brightened up and she squealed with joy, "Omg zwei *grabs dog* I didn't even think about how you'll react to another dog in the room" she said putting emphasis on dog and looking at him when she said it. Drawxen just ran a hand threw his hair and said "I don't care just make sure he stays out of my clothing. Oh and by the way these are wolf parts" he said while moving his tail around and wiggling his wolf ears. Yang squealed again "aww you can wiggle your ears, can I feel them please?", "No why would I let you do that ever?", "to make up for punching me".

Drawxen was starting to get annoyed, he let out a grunt of irritation and did a face palm, "I don't care about that, just make sure that *points to zwei* and you stay out of my stuff", Yang puts zwei down and puts her hands on her hips and says "first of all the only things you have with you are your weapons and one outfit so there's not much to go through, and second of all your stuff will remain untouched so don't get your tail in a knot" she said with an angry voice.

Drawxen just eyed her up and down before finally saying "Well it seems we've come to an agreement, now let's get our shit together and go our separate ways."

Yang grunted and and stomped off to the bathroom to change. While changing she thought to herself ' _Ugh the nerve of him. I can't believe we have to deal with that guy for who knows how long, I suppose as long as we stay out of each other's ways he won't be as bad but GRRR that guy just drives me crazy.'_

When she finally entered the room again with her regular clothing she immediately noticed that Drawxen had left, his boots and clothes were gone and there was no sign of him anywhere in the room. "Oh no. He. Didn't." then her eyes turned red.

 **Scene change**

* * *

Meanwhile at breakfast teams RWBY, JNPR, and Sun and Neptune were all sitting at a table eating their food with delight. Ruby and Nora were having a pancake eating contest, Pyrrha was making Jaune study, Ren was trying to convince Ruby to not compete with Nora, Weiss and Neptune were in their own little world talking to each other, and Sun and Blake were debating who the winner would be.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and Yang came running in at breathtaking speeds. She ran right up to the table where all her friend's are at and grabbed a hold of Ruby and started shaking her violently while speaking in an angry and rushed voice saying, "Rubyrubyrubyruby, listen to me, get that pancake out of your mouth *grabs pancake and throws it at Weiss* listen to me!", "Yang plea-", "NO! Ruby have you seen Drawxen, did he come by here!" she asked with her enraged blood red eyes making her sister shrink in fear. Everyone else at the table had no idea what was going on. Feeling brave Sun got up and put a hand on Yang's shoulder, "Yang. just calm dow-WOW" he was interrupted as Yang grabbed him and flipped him onto the table, "WHERE IS HE!?", "Who!" he asked terrified. Apparently Drawxen had slipped the minds of the other members of team RWBY who forgot to tell their friends.

Yang grabbed a hold of his shirt and asked again "WHERE IS HE?!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS"

"I can't tell you what I don't know!"

"WHEN WAS HE HERE?"

"For the love of Oum, who are you talking about!?"

"I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM SO TELL ME WHERE HE IS"

"Please let me go I. don't. know. anything!"

"I KNOW HE WAS HERE!"

"Yang I just wanted breakfast please stop"

"I WILL GET MY VENGEANCE ON HIM"

"Then go get it on. him!"

"AHHHHH" then she threw him away and he landed on top of Neptune.

Yang activated her gauntlets started pointing them at everyone "WHO KNOWS", everyone just shrunk with fear not wanting to be her next victim. Nora was the one to break the silence but not with words, with a loud burp since she hadn't stopped eating the pancakes.

Yang immediately turned to Nora and she just gulped and stared back. After a whole 5 seconds of staring Yang jumped at her and lifted Nora up in the air then yelled "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW", fearing for her life on a whole new level Nora just fainted.

Jaune being the caring leader he is couldn't help saying "Nora!" in a very concerned voice, unfortunately this made him Yang's next target. He got up with the intention to run but before he could Yang grabbed onto his hood, turned him around and lifted him into the air. Jaune didn't faint oddly enough but was still scared shitless, "Yang…..p-p-p-p-p-pl-l-ple-please…. j-j-just calm down." he said with fear and a very noticeable stutter. Yang's hair then started to glow brighter than any of them had ever seen it.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW"

"I don't know anything!"

"TELL ME WHY HE RAN"

"I am so sorry that some guy ran from you! Yang, all we were doing though was eating and talking."

"ABOUT WHAT"

"Grimm studies!"

"AND WHEN DID YOU SEE HIM"

"We saw no one!"

"YOU LIE"

She pulled one fist back about to punch him when someone grabbed her arm from behind her, she turned to see Professor Ozpin there. She dropped Jaune and he landed with a loud thud and Pyrrha ran to his side, then Yang turned to him, "Now now miss Xiao Long let's not cause a bigger scene" he said referring to all the students in the cafeteria staring at them, "Now then team RWBY if you could please follow me to my office that would be much appreciated, oh and please watch miss Xiao Long".

* * *

 **Scene change/time skip**

 **Ozpin's office**

Ozpin was sitting at his desk and RWBY were all just waiting anxiously for him to say something, Yang was still in her angered mood and was looking ready to literally explode at any given moment while the other three were standing a "safe distance" from her.

Thankfully Ozpin spoke saying "Now ladies I've called you here for a few reasons, firstly I'd like to apologize for putting Drawxen in your room without consulting you all about it beforehand, secondly I apologize for his behavior in the short amount of time you've known him and for all future problems he's sure to cause you, and finally I just wanted to tell you that you'll need to be patient with him, he's *sigh* difficult to say the least and most importantly do not, I repeat do. Not…. try to fight him because you could end up badly injured or worse. *looks at Yang* Especially you miss Xiao Long, I know how you enjoy a good fight but fighting with him is futile."

The team listened intently and Weiss said "But sir why was he placed in our dorm instead of another teams?", Ozpin smirked upon hearing her question "It doesn't surprise me he didn't tell you he never did like to explain things, well ladies you see because of his past history with confinement and…..other reasons, we are building a "special room" to contain him if needed. So I had put him with you four because you had already met him and knew about his relation to me and we want to keep that as discrete as possible. So if I had placed him with another team that would've only cause more confusion."

Blake's eyes narrowed with suspicion and she asked "What do you mean by other reasons? Just what's so special about him that's got you and the other teachers so concerned?", Ozpin ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath "I'm sorry miss Belladonna but I can't answer you right now, I can assure you that your questions will be answered I have no doubt about that however, all I can tell you now is to be careful around him."

Ruby stepped forward "Umm Professor Ozpin, If he's so dangerous then wouldn't it be best to tell us exactly _how_ dangerous? So we could maybe be prepared". After she said that the elevator doors opened up with General Ironwood behind them and walking into the office, "Dangerous doesn't even begin to describe it miss Rose and there's no amount of preparation that could get you ready to fight him".

Ozpin got up from his desk and walked around it with a serious look on his face, "General I didn't know you were on your way. Pardon me ladies but I must discuss something with General Ironwood but If you have any more concerns feel free to ask me at a later time." the four of them hesitantly turned and started walking towards the door all feeling confused, "Oh and miss Xiao Long *they all turn to look at him* if you could avoid knocking out your classmates in pursuit of injuring my son that'd be much appreciated. Thank you that is all". Then they left without uttering another word.

Ozpin and Ironwood then locked eyes and started a staring contest...…..for five seconds until Ozpin said "I know what you're going to say James.", "He's been here _one day_ and already three of your students have been put in the medical center with broken bones, and from what I've heard it seems like he's caused miss Xiao Long to become extremely enraged. Now when you told me you could keep him controlled this isn't what I was hoping for.", "Calm down James, I'll admit his actions so far haven't been satisfactory but it has only been a day so give it time before you go calling you go getting _him_ involved."

Ironwood gave him a low grunt and said "Oz I trust you with my life but Drawxen isn't something you can convince to change, you and I both know that it'll take more than four girls watching him to stop him from unleashing that power of his.".

Ozpin then walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder "I know he's not something that can be changed, he's some _one_ that can change for the better if he allows it, and I think team RWBY can help him with that with some time."

Ironwood looked his friend in his eyes and saw the determination he held for his plan and sighed "Alright Oz, we'll let things unfold for a little while but, when he let's loose you better hope he can contain it.", "I do *takes hand off shoulder and walks back to seat* now if that's all cleared up I have some work to do so if you would." Ironwood nodded and left stopping only to look back for a brief moment and think ' _I'm sorry Ozpin but it needs to be done'_ Then he left.

After Ironwood left Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and looked at his watch and started counting down the seconds, then after a little while the elevator doors opened with a shy looking Ruby behind it.

She slowly walked in and stopped a few feet away from his desk, "Ah miss Rose I was expecting you to come here sooner or later.", Ruby just nodded meekly not making a sound or gesture of any kind.

"So then *puts mug down* what is it you want to know?", Ruby gulped in preparation and spoke, "I-I wanted to know what the situation was with you and Drawxen." she said hesitantly and nervously. To her surprise he just smiled, he took a sip of his coffee **(Is it coffee he drinks? Idk)** "well I'm afraid that's complicated miss Rose, I don't think I can give you a complete answer at the moment but since I am making you share a room with him It's only fair I tell something."

Ruby gave him a quick/small smile before reverting back to her shyness and nodded, Ozpin gave her a light chuckle and said "Well I guess to start off I can honestly admit that I wasn't exactly the best parent to him when he was younger, In fact I remember one Christmas I was too busy attending to problems around the school that I forgot to get him a gift *smiles* he was so mad he didn't talk for about 2 weeks I believe."

Ruby inspected his facial expressions while he was talking and saw how that smile was more sincere than any other she had seen him show.

His expression turned dark and grim and he continued on "But that was nothing compared to the rest of the problems that happened while he was under my care. To put it mildly when he was six he…..had an accident, a bad accident involving his semblance." he stopped for a moment and looked down in shame, "What's his semblance?" asked Ruby.

Ozpin's head shot up and he had to push up his glasses upon hearing the question, he seemed to think for a second and shuddered slightly "It-it's dangerous, I won't tell you what is since i'm hoping he'll tell himself one day but I can tell you that the semblance itself isn't dangerous…..It's _what he becomes_ when he uses it that's dangerous." Ruby just nodded again not wanting to stress him out further "I'm sorry" was all she said.

Ozpin looked at her and shook his head "No no i'm sorry *clears throat* now after the incident I took him to see General Ironwood for help, we found out there that his aura levels were incredibly high and unstable especially for someone his age, It was a miracle it didn't kill him. So I allowed them to try an extremely dangerous and experimental procedure on him that was supposed to rid him of his extra aura and save his life, but it didn't exactly work." Ozpin shakily took another sip of his coffee "The machine that was being used in the procedure had malfunctioned and exploded halfway through and while it did rid him of the aura for the time being, he had been put into a coma for the next year and a half and when he finally did wake up me and General Ironwood had already decided that he needed to be trained properly so we started that immediately. That continued for the next 6 years of his life, then he realized he had enough and escaped the facility, because of his power we couldn't let him just leave so we tried to capture him but every time we tried he had only gotten stronger and more deadly so we never succeeded until a few days ago."

Ruby's eyes widened with shock "So you've been trying to capture him since he was 12?! *he nods* five years of running right after six years of training, that's gotta be rough.", "Miss Rose you don't even know the half of it, that training was more brutal than anything you could possibly imagine and every time we had him cornered him he had to take on more hits than a tank should be able to handle".

Ruby knew he was leaving something out but chose not to pry any further, "So his mother must have been a faunus then huh?" she asked, Ozpin seemed hesitant to answer at first but inevitably did "She was quite the beauty, I suggest you don't mention her to him it'll only make him mad.", "Right, so from what I understand he's mad at you for hunting him?", "Well yes, he blames me for the accident, the hunting, everything bad that's happened to him over the years and frankly I do too.", Ruby looked at him with sympathy "maybe you should talk to him about thing's? Couldn't hurt right.", Ozpin just chuckled and said "We'll see, now then I really do have work to do so if that's all you may return to your day.". Ruby smiled and left without speaking another word.

Ozpin sighed and ran a hand through his hair when he heard clapping, he looked up from his desk and saw Drawxen standing in front of it, "Bravo Ozpin bravo indeed. Great way to spill all of our dark secrets, you just don't tell the truth.", "When did you even get in here?", "Oh I've just been hanging on to the ceiling for hours, figured why not right. By the way that was a nice touch with the coma part really made it seem like you cared". Ozpin got out of his seat and walked around to him "Drawxen I-", "Oh I know Ozpin, you do care and shit, but if you cared enough maybe you shouldn't lie to your students. Cuz we both know for a fact that I was in no coma, my aura was not the problem, my semblance IS the dangerous part, and that these *points to tail and ears* aren't from mother. I'm not here to make friends Ozpin, I'm here to get you and Ironwood off my back and amuse myself so don't give them hope when there is none."

Drawxen turned and started to walk away when Ozpin called out to him "Drawxen, *he stopped and turned* you know I'm sorry for what really happened. But don't take it out on my students". Drawxen looked at him and said "It's not my fault Goldilocks has a temper.", "Just don't provoke her, and don't mention Raven near her please.", "What she knows you're my "father" what's so bad about me knowing her mother", "You know what would happen now go do whatever it is you do and don't injure anyone else".

Drawxen fully turned to look at Ozpin and said "You know I still have a lot of stuff in vale that I need.", "I've already sent Glinda to go get it" Ozpin said while grinning. Drawxen raise an eyebrow "I don't wanna know how you know where it is. And by the way I can't promise to not fight Goldilocks she seems to be a glutton for an ass kicking", Ozpin rubbed his eyes in frustration "Can you just once be cooperative?", "With you? Funny".

Ozpin just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Drawxen looked at him and muttered to himself "So that's where I get it from…..neat".

Drawxen turned to the elevator and waited for it to come up,it did he got in and took one last glance at Ozpin before saying "By the way if I do end up befriending them I'm going to kill you." then the elevator doors closed and he was gone.

Ozpin stood there and let out a long sigh of tiredness and frustration, "That boy will never change". He walked around his desk and to the glass wall he had and stared off into the distance "I wish you were here Alana, you were always good at dealing with his attitude". **(awwww)**

* * *

 **Scene change**

 **The library**

Blake was sitting alone at one of tables in the school's library reading something to pass the time after the meeting she and the others had with Ozpin.

While the others had gone to train in hopes to calm Yang down, she chose to catch up on her reading. She had only been there a short while and she already finished her book and was just about to go join her teammates when she saw Drawxen enter the library.

At first she thought it would be best if she just ignored him but she couldn't help but watch him as he went behind some bookshelves and out of sight. She thought to herself ' _If I was going to talk to him now would be the time, we may have been told to let him be but there's questions that need answered.'._ She got up from her seat walked towards the bookshelf she saw him go behind. She stopped right when she reached it and carefully looked around the corner to see if he was there, she saw no sign of him and walked down that aisle as quietly as she could in case he was still nearby. She got to the other end and looked through the surrounding aisles and saw no sign that anyone had been there recently.

She scratched her head and just shrugged it off thinking she might've just been seeing thing's. She began looking through the books around her since she had nothing else to do that day, there was one book that caught her eye but she couldn't reach it since it was too high up. She reached as high as she could for it and was about to go get some help when a hand came from nowhere and grabbed on to it.

She wiped her head around and was met with the sight of the red eyed wolf faunus she thought she imagined seeing. She didn't know what to do as he began looking through the book. After he was done he looked at her and put it back on the shelves then looked at her, "I've already read that one, It's part of a trilogy so I recommend reading part one first then move on to that one." she blinked and nodded before saying "Thanks, do you know if the first one's here?", "No but I have it with the rest of my stuff so I could lend it to you if you tell me why you were following me and how I can get Goldilocks to leave me alone?".

Blake narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest then said "I just wanted to talk to you okay and correct me if i'm wrong but did you just call Yang Goldilocks?", "Mhmm. What did you want to talk about, and please don't ask me about who or what I am, anything about Ozpin, or any shit like that".

Blake nodded and said "I wasn't planning to", "Sure you weren't, now get on with it", "What're your plans for being here? From what we've heard about you it sounds like you could just leave whenever you want.". Drawxen had to hold back a laugh when she said this, in truth the only thing keeping him here was plain curiosity and boredom, while being on the run was alright it wasn't exactly healthy so he figured why not.

Realizing she was waiting for an answer he cleared his throat and spoke "Well you're right I could just leave but the idea of roaming the land with Ozpin and Ironwood hunting me down constantly, having to steal basically all my food since finding freelance huntsmen jobs is a bitch, and being so unbelievably bored with thing's does sound fun I think I'll see what Ozpin has in store for me until I get bored.".

Blake looked at him up and down with suspicion trying to figure out what was going on in his mind, she had no success.

She just sighed and decided to let it go for now since she could tell he wasn't going to be convinced easily. She looked him directly in the eyes, "Alright that'll do. Now onto the nickname thing, do you want to explain that." she said with a curious voice.

Drawxen kept his stoic expression and said "Well to be blunt, I don't want to say her real and this alternative makes me want to kill thing's less.", "mhmm neat.", "So what else do you what to know miss belladonna.", "That'll be all, for now anyway".

Drawxen took that as his cue to leave and turned to walk away, but before he could Blake grabbed him by the arm. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at her hand holding him back and then at her and raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain that." he said looking at her and back at her hand.

Blake didn't say anything or make any indication about what she was thinking about. Finally she spoke saying "You owe me a book.","Sure. Now I leave." he whispered to her and moved his arm out of her grasp then walked away.

* * *

 **Scene change**

 **Random hallway**

Weiss had just finished some training with Yang and Ruby a few minutes ago while Blake had gone to the library.

Yang hadn't calm down yet so it was mainly her and Ruby trying to survive her incredible rage. She had to admit Yang's anger brought out an impressive amount of strength and skill in her, it took both her and Ruby to finally stop her.

After an hour of training Weiss had left to do some studying in their room and Ruby was forced to stay with Yang to do more training. May Oum bless her soul if she survives.

She was on her way to the dorm, she turned around the corner and bumped into something taller than her and caused her to fall over backwards. She felt a hand catch her before she hit the ground and pull her up swiftly in an instant. She took a breather and looked up to see who she had run into and the face she saw was the one she had hoped to avoid as much as possible. It was Drawxen.

He stood still for about two seconds before saying "This has to stop happening to me.", and as a response she slapped him across the face. Drawxen takes it unfazed and raises an eyebrow "Really, you saw me take the combined attacks of your entire team and you think a slap will hurt? I thought you were supposed to be smart.", "Hey!", "I get the feeling you say that a lot".

She tried slapping him again only to have her hand caught and her arm pulled/restrained behind her back. He had her in an arm lock position and pinned her against the wall, "Try that shit again and I will use your sword to cut that hand of yours off." threatened Drawxen menacingly to her.

Weiss kept struggling to get loose. She repeatedly tried to wiggle her way out trying to fight against his grip, but he was far stronger than her so her struggles had no effect whatsoever.

"You can stop that you'll only hurt yourself which I'm really leaning towards letting you do right now.", "Just let me go you barbarian!" she exclaimed with obvious anger aimed at him. Drawxen rolled his eyes and let her go then backed up enough to give her some space. She rubbed her arms and stretched out loosening the her muscles and giving Drawxen her trademark "ice glare", he glared right back at her. The intensity that each of their glares had been giving off had enough pressure to kill a person **(Hypothetically of course)**. Weiss finally had enough and yelled "What do you want! Just what is it you are doing in this school! Do you realize just how angry you made Yang? She's on the verge of killing everyone in the building just to find you!, Her hair is glowing as bright as the sun itself!" she exclaimed not bothering to disguise her extreme irritation towards the faunus in front of her and what he had done.

Drawxen looked her up and down before scoffing and saying "Why does everyone ask the same questions, is there no originality to interrogation anymore? *raises arms and voice* Look just ask your team about all that and make sure Goldilocks doesn't try to stab me whilst I sleep."

Weiss was about to yell at him again before she stopped herself and her face adopted a puzzled look on it as she said "Did you just call Yang Goldilocks?", "I am not answering that again!" he yelled and when he did Weiss noticed that his eyes began to brighten, almost as if the entire eye itself was turning red **(hmm interesting)**.

When she looked into his eyes Weiss became still, it was as if every bone, muscle, and nerve in her body had stopped listening to her and just froze with the fear that Drawxens eyes had instilled in her.

Weiss hadn't done anything for about five minutes, her mind went blank for that short period of time but when she finally snapped out of her trance she exhaled a long breath that she was holding in. When she looked around and down the hallways for Drawxen but he had clearly left.

Weiss sat down against a wall and started breathing heavily, she put a hand to her heart and felt it racing, ' _What just happened? H-his eyes, what did they do to me, one second I was ready to hit him and then I'm frozen in place."_ she thought to herself, she got up and started walking back to her dorm and said to herself "I think I just caught a glimpse about that power professor Ozpin was talking about". Then she walked back to her dorm and stayed there for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Scene change/time skip**

 **Rooftop**

Ruby was lying down on the roof of Beacon **(that little area where Jaune and Pyrrha do their training)** she was staring up at the night sky **(Yes it's night now)** trying to relax her aching muscles after the 5 hour long training session with Yang.

Needless to say she. Was. Exhausted. Every fiber of her being was screaming in pain and that didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. She had been resting there for about 20 minutes and hadn't moved at all, right after the training she walked up there and just lied down watching the clouds and now stars.

She was about to go to her room since it was about time to sleep then she heard the door to the rooftop open.

She groggily turned her head to see who had come up but no one was there, "Mmmmm why me" she then sat up and looked around her surroundings to see if anyone came up. But there was nobody else on the roof, or so she thought, "Over here riding hood." Ruby using her speed quickly got up, turned and pulled her scythe out. She had it in sniper mode and had it pointed at the person, until she got a look at them and saw that it was Drawxen.

He stood there before her with his hands in his pockets, his face devoid of emotion, and he was clearly not intimidated at all by the sniper pointed aimed directly at him with intent to kill. She stared at him for a second and took a deep breath before putting her gun down, "Sorry Dr-drawxen I'm so sorry I-I didn't know it was you and I've been training with yang all day, did you know that you made her angry like _really angry_ I don't think I've ever seen her this angry, at least not for a long while anyway, ugh! My entire body still hurts from all the training and I didn't even get a choice in the matter, like I always knew about her anger issues and that she gets really into her training but geez this was something else I don't know what you did or said to her but it really got to her. She just kept going and going until we fell, Weiss couldn't even handle it for very long and got to get out of it by saying she needed to study but oooh no I was stuck there to deal with a Yang that had been so overly enraged that her entire body was practically on fire, glowing, steaming etc and it was the. Most. tiring. Thing. That I have ever done in my entire life. Oh I'm sorry I'm ranting I do that sometimes when I'm excited or nervous or scared- not that you make me nervous or that you're scary or anything, well you kind of are scary at least that's what Ozpin told us and oh my god I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry again I didn't mean to say it or well I didn't mean to say it like that but I'm still sorry, I should probably stop talking right now since all this ranting is making me even more tired and exhausted than I was before and that cannot be good for my health at all. That and you probably wanna get a word in here or something like that. Oh but I need to ask you some questions by the way but I'm sure the team also has some thing's to ask as well so we should probably all do that together as a team and umm you no offense, hey what are you doing here anyway. I know I'm here to try and relax and see the stars so why are you here?" Ruby said using her semblance speed to say that very quickly.

Drawxen raised an eyebrow and one of his wolf ears started twitching every few seconds while he stood there listening to her rant about all that, he coughed once before saying "Ummm OK…..look I already talked with each individual member of your team throughout the day while I walked around and familiarized myself with the school and pretty much answered their questions, which by the way were pretty much all the same so you can all just talk about that while I'm either sleeping or just not present." he explained. Ruby was about to say something before he interrupted her, "Wel-", "Oh and I think I should mention that I have very sensitive ears and my hearing is weird so your rant not only hurt but I was unfortunately able to understand you. By the way I hung out on the ceiling while you people talked with Ozpin so I heard you and his entire conversation and I think you're an idiot."

That last bit had caught her by surprise as she wasn't expecting him to say that, to be fair she didn't know what she was expecting. "Umm excuse me? Why do you say that, that is so rude it's-", "No no no no we are not doing this again, now listen to me and listen well me and Ozpin are only related by blood, nothing else so don't think a simple talk will solve all the problems", "But he's your father and your his son."

"The last time I acknowledged him as that a tank shot me in the face". Ruby stopped and thought about that for a second, "Right he said they hunted you for a few years.", "Oh I know he told you about our little adventure *walked up to her and leaned down to be face to face with her* but here's the thing what he told you was a lie, yes I was hunted, yes I have a deadly semblance but a lot of that story was not true. And you will never know the real story because I don't want you to know it and I refuse to become friends with anyone."

"Drawxen. Listen to me, I may not know exactly what you went through but from what I gather you spent most of your life alone and running *Drawxen scoffs* but you aren't running now. You're in school and you can have friends, personally I think you and Blake will get along great since you're both all silent and brooding and Blakey."

"The day that happens is the day my ears fall off." he said sounding annoyed while wiggling his ears for her to see.

Ruby stared at his ears then let out an deafening squeal and immediately reached out to try and grab his ears but he swiftly pulled away before she got him and he jumped a few feet back, "What is with you and Goldilocks-don't you dare question it- *he said when he saw her about to speak* and wanting to touch my ears. It's not like they're fucking magical or anything".

Ruby was practically jumping with excitement and couldn't contain it, "Mmm c'mon please they're so cute and they look so soft!", Drawxen looked at her like she was crazy and quietly said "Never. Ever. Call my ears cute again. Or I will kill you, very swiftly and painfully". Ruby instead of being scared just giggled and said "Alright sure whatever you say.", "You are so close to death it's not even funny." Drawxen said with a dead cold look on his face.

Ruby kept smiling and nodded "Alright alright alright I'll stop…..hm hahahahah" she continued to laugh for a little while more. Drawxen stood there as confused as humanly possible while he watched the short red and black haired girl either have a psychotic breakdown or have somehow breathed in laughing gas. She kept laughing for a few more minutes eventually toppling over in her fit of uncontrollable laughter, Drawxen let her have her moments and just looked up at the sky ' _Ozpin for the love of Oum of all the teams you could've put me in you put me in the one full of psychos.'_. Finally after ten straight minutes of Ruby losing her mind she started to calm down and took normal breaths, "Okay *breathes* o-okay okay okay, I-I-I-I'm done *Breathes*, ahhahaha ah. Ahhh. That was. A great revelation. Oh my Oum.", "Fucking finally, holy hell I was about 10 seconds away from killing you just to get you to stop. The only thing keeping me here was my damn curiosity, which will be the death of me some day *runs hands through hair* now what the Grimm was that all about?".

Ruby was about to answer before she put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing again. Drawxen saw this and reached into his coat and pulled out his batons "I swear to almighty Oum and all deadly Grimm that I will murder you if you so much as let out a tiny giggle." he warned in the most menacing way possible.

Ruby heard his voice and at that moment it was if all joy and laughter she had been feeling had been immediately drained out of her body, she looked at him and she felt as though she was in the presence of the most deadly Grimm imaginable, and that terrified her to no end.

Drawxen saw that he had got to her and felt satisfied, "Okay. So what was the laughing for.", Ruby slowly and hesitantly got up and didn't tear her eyes away from his for a single second.

The roof was dead silent while Drawxen waited for her to answer, even the wind itself had stopped blowing. It was as if time, sound, and all reality had just stopped to watch this event unfold.

Out of pure fear and discomfort Ruby said "I-I just realized something is all.", he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head at her "what'd you realize?" he asked unsure if he wanted to hear the answer. Ruby gulped and took a breather before saying "You look like him *His eyes widen* your face it's got a similar structure to it, and you both have the same nose. But your eyes have a different shape to them, yours are a little wider I guess. All that and of course there's your eye and hair color, along with the fact that you're a faunus." she said timidly.

Drawxen listened to her and he clenched his jaw upon hearing what she had said. He put away his batons and put them back in his coat, "Mhmm okay. Well that's the last time you are ever going to mention that and you know what will happen if you do. *turns and walks to door* See ya riding hood." and then he was gone leaving Ruby to stand there on her own for a little while.

* * *

 **Scene change**

 **Team RWBY's dorm room**

After her and Drawxens little chat up on the roof Ruby had gone back to her room to find Weiss and Blake disarmed Yang and started to restrain her as Drawxen laid atop her bed petting zwei while reading a book as if nothing was going on. Ruby's mouth was agape with shock at the scene happening, Yang's eye's were a brighter shade of red then ever, her hair was all over the place and was covered with bright yellow flames.

Weiss was trying to keep three glyphs holding her in place stable, one by her feet and two surrounding her. Blake had wrapped Gambol Shroud around her then used stone dust to leave four stone clones holding her in place.

Weiss noticed her and yelled "RUBY! HURRY UP AND HELP US!" she exclaimed with as much urgency as she could muster. Ruby snapped out of her shock and activated her semblance, she ran to Weiss' stuff and grabbed an piece of ice dust.

She urgently grabbed the dust and with great haste loaded it into her sniper and shot next to Yang's feet to allow the ice to spread and keep her in place. Unfortunately for them her body temperature had risen so high that the ice melted and evaporated instantly. Ruby's eyes widened and she shot more consecutive shots around her legs but no matter how much she shot Yang's heat rage melted it all.

However despite their efforts Yang was still clearly struggling, while she had not been breaking out and her feet were firmly planted to the ground thanks to Weiss' largest glyph. However the other two as well as Blake's restraints did little to restrain her, she had been struggling to break free against them.

Gambol Shroud's wire had been stretched out and the stone clones had began slowly cracking. Ruby frantically looked around the room for anything she could use, she looked towards the curtains and acted quickly.

She grabbed the curtains ripped them off the curtain rod and wrapped them both around the statues as fast as she possibly could.

Yang's hair had set the curtains ablaze, "LET MEEE GOOOOO!", "Blake get help! Ruby put out the flames!" Weiss ordered her two teammates since they were all seconds away from being burned alive. Ruby ran to their bathroom and came back with a fire extinguisher, she started spraying it all over Yang's head.

Blake started heading towards the door, she out her hand on the handle before she stopped herself and turned to Drawxen ' _Oh I'm gonna regret this I just know it.'_. She let go of the handle and used her cat like agility and jumped up next to him. Drawxen looked at her and put his book down to face her fully, "Hey kitty cat.", "How-", "I can smell faunus on you that's how, now then Schnee told you to get help and that's not me.".

Blake brought her eyebrows down, she glared intensely at him, and she clenched her teeth "Listen I know you have your problems and all but she's *points to Yang* going insane so do us all a favor and fix this so we can all go to sleep." she said as she started to grow more irritated from her lack of sleep. Drawxen sighed and said "Fair point *picks up Zwei* here hold this while I deal with her." so he handed Zwei to Blake which caused her to shriek with fright and jump down and hide under her own bed. Drawxen shrugged it off and just let zwei drop to the floor without a care in the world.

He lazily jumped off the bed and walked up next to Weiss and Ruby and told them "You can let her go I'll take it from here", "What makes you think we'd trust you!", "She'll be fine just let me do this."

Weiss stared at Ruby for approval since she was their leader and Yang's sister. Ruby looked back and forth at everyone in the room before giving Weiss a small nod, she begrudgingly complied and dropped the glyph. Yang exploded and immediately broke free out of her other restrictions and launched herself towards Drawxen. Fortunately he saw this coming and casually stepped to the side causing her to go crashing right through the door.

Drawxen scratched the back of his head looked towards the others "If this is what you deal with on a daily basis then we won't have a problem.", "DRAWXEN!". They all looked behind him to see Yang getting up looking ready to murder. The Weiss and Ruby went pale with fear then joined Blake and hid under her bed waiting for a fight.

Yang launched herself forwards towards Drawxen planning to tackle him with as much force as she had. Drawxen watched her as he waited for her to get close enough ' _Bring it Goldilocks.'_

He stood there about to respond with a counter but before he could he felt a great weight push itself against him. Since Yang's rage had reached incredible new levels she had moved much faster than their previous encounter and had managed to tackle him with a great level of strength that caused them to go straight through the window. As soon as they broke through the window and started falling, Drawxen had gathered his thoughts he said to her, "Okay let's not do this.", he extended a hand and punched straight through the tree by the building.

His fist was now in the tree with the bark digging into his wrist, they were hanging there with Yang clutching his stomach, his other hand was reached down holding her arm and his tail wrapped around her waist to help, "You proud of yourself? Look where we are now.", "Oh so this is my fault" she said angrily and putting emphasis on the "my" part.

Drawxen looked down at her and said "Yes, since you were the one who tackled me through a frickin window!"

"You pissed me off!"

"You have anger issues!"

"You left mid conversation after punching me in the face _again_."

"We were done talking!"

"Oh no we were not!"

"Then say something instead of storming off to the bathroom!"

"I needed to get changed."

"Yes cuz clearly my jacket just wasn't doing it for you"

"Oh would you shut up about that!"

"Ok. Look, I may not feel the pain but I'm still being injured. I have wood digging into my wrist, and you're body heat has risen so high that you're starting to burn me! So let's get the fuck outta here before I let you fall!"

Yang simmered down and smiled feeling satisfied that he had been injured because of her. Her hair stopped glowing and her eyes had returned to their normal lilac color, she took a deep breath and her body temperature dropped to it's normal not dangerous heat. Drawxen sighed in relief and thought to himself ' _I'm going to end up killing this girl I swear it.'._

Drawxen lifted his other hand and pushed his fingers through another spot in the tree and looked down at Yang, "So are you gonna stay there or get off and climb?", Yang was about to answer before she got an idea. She gave him a mischievous smirk and said "Mmmm I'll climb, but only a little bit". She then proceeded to climb up him, her back was pressed against the tree, her arms went behind his head, her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her their faces were inches apart, they could feel each others breath on their faces. **(Ik it's cliche but I had to)**

She took a moment to appreciate her little idea and take a good look at him, ' _Hmm he's actually kinda cute….for a complete asshole'_. She immediately shook those thoughts out of her mind and spoke aloud, "So are you gonna start climbing or are going to stay here a little while longer~" she said batting her eyelashes at him hoping to get a reaction.

Drawxen raised a confused eyebrow and said "No….just, no". He shook his head at her while she let out a small laugh and then stopped abruptly because of what was behind him. They both looked and saw that Blake had lowered Gambol Shroud's wire for them to climb up.

Drawxen looked back at her and wrapped one arm around her and said "Hold on Goldilocks." and leaped off the tree and grabbed on to the wire, he hung on with one hand holding the wire and the other around her waist. She let out a quick yelp and as he grabbed on to the wire she looked back and forth between his him and his hand around her waist, she gave him a flirtatious look and said "Whoa careful wolf boy", Drawxen growled and said "If you're flirting with me, I will decapitate you" he said darkly and she just laughed at his threat.

while the others and began pulling them up slowly.

"Hmm I'm surprised you can't fly with all the praise Ozpin gave you" Yang said in a "matter of fact" tone while they were waiting to reach the window. Drawxen ignored her statement since he already knew what Ozpin had told them about him, and frankly he just didn't care.

All of a sudden they stopped moving and looked up hoping to see why, Drawxen tilted his head up using his wolf ears to hear what was going on. He furrowed his brows and said "Um who's Nora?", Yang's face immediately dropped with what looked like fear. Her eyes widened, her mouth was agape, and her grip loosened slightly but she quickly caught herself before she fell. Drawxen was getting impatient and blew some air into her eyes to make her come out of her shock. She shook her head and started blinking rapidly from the sudden contact, she then tightened her grip around his neck and said "You may wanna hold on tighter….".

Drawxen opened his mouth to say something but before he could they felt something strong yank the wire up pulling them up to the window rapidly.

They went back through the window and fell on to the floor of the room. They laid there in the same position for a bit in a tiny state of shock and confusion after that. Drawxen's eyes widened and his ears flattened, while Yang looked at his expression and had a large smile plastered on her face and was trying to hold in laughter.

They suddenly heard a high pitched fit of laughter, they looked up to see RWB and Nora standing around them with Nora laughing at the two of them while the other three had completely shocked looks on their faces. Yang's smile immediately left her face and she pushed herself off Drawxen and scrambled to stand up, Drawxen however just let her go and stood up calmly.

Eventually Nora stopped laughing and started taking deep breathes, she put her hands on her hips and said "Wow Yang I didn't know you had a boyfriend.", Yang's face started burning up and turned a bright shade of pink upon hearing this while the other three members jaws hit the floor and backed away from her and Drawxen whose eyes started glowing. Drawxen shook his head and took a deep breath, "No *points to Nora* more no. *points to Yang* Not even if you paid me.", Yang's expression turned to that of anger again and yelled "Hey!", "Don't even start!" he exclaimed while pointing to Yang and looking around the room to make sure everyone knew his point.

Nora just laughed again and said "Alright, alright, alright. Whatever you say. Night girls, night Yang's wolf hugger." and she left the room with some pep in her step.

Ruby had her hands over her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing, Blake had just raised an eyebrow and was inspecting Yang's face, and Weiss was just standing there angrily glaring at Drawxen. Yang started blushing furiously again but had a small smile on her face upon seeing Drawxens angry expression, Drawxen reached into his coat and pulled out and extended a baton, he pointed it towards everyone in the room including Zwei and slowly said "Not. A. Single. Fucking word. Or I will. Kill all of you *Examines all their faces* and I won't even try to be creative about it. I'll just straight up snap your necks.".

They all nodded, Ruby excitedly, Blake nonchalantly, and Weiss and Yang slowly as if they were trying not to set of a bomb. Drawxen eyed them with suspicion and put his baton away then walked into his corner and fell asleep.

As soon as he fell asleep Ruby let loose her laughter and fell backwards onto the floor. She kept laughing, and failing to form any words while pointing at Yang who was as red as her eyes when angry. Weiss fumed towards her leader, "Ruby please contain yourself we have important matters to discuss!", "I'm s-s-sorry *laughter* bu-but *laughter* Yang, You're *laughter* you're face is so. Red *laughter* and he didn't even care *points to Drawxen* It's just so funny!" she hollered tears forming in her eyes from all the laughing.

Yang face turned to an even deeper shade of red and avoided making eye contact with anyone, Blake raised an eyebrow, ' _Hmmm I wonder what's up with her?'_.

Yang's patience had hit its breaking point and she turned to them all and shouted "OKAY LET'S ALL JUST CALM DOWN AND FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED!" at them. Ruby stopped laughing and got up "Alright alright we'll all stop laughing", "Don't drag us into your mistake!" Weiss scolded her.

Ruby dismissed her words and spoke again "Alright so team we must discuss what we know about our new roommate!" she enthusiastically said to the others, "Now then let's get into our P.J's and discuss what we know."

So they all changed and sat in their beds and each shared their interactions with him that day. By the end of it Ruby and Weiss had fallen asleep and it was just Blake and Yang. Blake looked up at her partner and gave her a curious look "Soooo Yang?" she said dragging out the o.

Yang moved her head to the edge of her bed to see Blake. "Yes my book reading cat friend.", "I'll ignore that, so what was with that look on your face earlier?".

Yang started getting flustered again "W-w-w-w-what are you talking about! I-I didn't have a _look_.", "C'mon Yang, I've never seen you display that much anger, not even when someone touches your hair."

Yang went silent for a minute before saying "I-I just realized that even if he is an _evil_ jerk, he's well kinda…..cute.." she said shamefully, she could swear to Oum that she looked like a tomato Blake devilishly smirked at her partner and laid back on her pillow, "That's all I wanted to hear, so what're you going to do about that?", "Okay calm down and let's avoid any meow-titude. Hahahaa." she laughed at her cat pun towards her friend.

Blake groaned upon hearing her friends pun, "You have a serious problem Yang, you know that right?", "It's not a problem if I don't see it as one."

"No it's still a problem. Anyway any idea what we're gonna do about our roommate?", "Oh yeah I know exactly what I'm going to do." Yang said in a matter of fact tone. Blake peaked up at Yang and gave her a look which Yang took to mean "what". Yang looked at her and flashed her a large grin, "I'm gonna make sure me and him become besties.", "Hmm good luck with that.". They both then laid in their beds and fell into a peaceful and soundless sleep.

* * *

 **Scene change**

 **In the lab somewhere**

 **If you remember from the last chapter there was a woman who talked with iron wood about a person, same place, same people but we're gonna call the woman Karen.**

Karen walked into an office with papers scattered all over the floor and nailed to the wall, there was a desk in the center with a person sitting there typing something in on their computer, "Weren't you ordered to leave for Beacon. *person nods without looking up* Then why are you still here? You said you were gonna go."

The person kept typing away and said "I will but I still have a lot of work to do and even if I were to leave right now it would take me approximately two weeks, four days, eleven hours, forty-six minutes, and six and half seconds to get there. Besides Ironwood's problem isn't gonna leave anytime soon.", "That's why you're being called there, to remove the problem."problem".

The person stopped typing and looked up at Karen "I'm being called there because Ironwood is paranoid and is a glutton for war" he got up and jumped on top his desk "Now make yourself useful and help me find my pie chart about types of grass." Karen sighed and rubbed her eyes in frustration "You have got to be kidding me. Our boss calls you in for an important mission that you yourself said sounded interesting and you want me to find….a pie chart….about grass."

The person jumped off his desk and then flipped it, he leaned down and picked up piece of paper "Our boss is an idiot and I'm learning how to use grass as a power source for this random gun I'm making."

Karen did a face-palm and yelled in irritation then stormed out of the room, "Hmm well now that the idiot is out *steps on floor button, large blue holographic files pop up* now then where to start. Hmmm four maiden locations? No, Bringing certain animals back from extinction? No. Ah what's this. *presses file with hand, file opens* Hmmmm Hybrid files? Classified? For the general's eyes only? Well that seems like something I'd want to illegally hack into possibly getting myself into a whole mess of trouble with Ironwood….for the fifty eighth time." he said while tactfully moving around holographic files, making more pop up and typing random codes in using a holographic keyboard.

The person finished typing and the "screen" flash green and another popped up "Ah good I'm in, note to self remind Ironwood that 3805 is a horrible password for no other reason than me being awesome." he said with his voice dripping with arrogance.

The person opened up the file and noticed there was only one folder in it "Hmmm 'The Hybrid'? Just what are you hiding General?"

The person spent the entire night reading over the file, downloading anything he deemed useful for the future, "Hmm that about covers everything. Maybe I should wait a little while longer before heading over there, this guy seems like he'll be more trouble to deal with than I originally thought *smirks* I can't wait to meet him."

 **And that's all for this chapter, I'm sorry I'm only putting this up now, I was hoping to finish it sooner but I've been busy with being lazy and doing random crap.**

 **Also I kinda rushed the ending and only added in the lab scene again cuz I was to sleep deprived to care.**

 **So since school's starting in a few days I'll definitely be super busy with that and won't probably won't update for a while. Again**

 **Thank you for reading this please comment and tell me what you liked and hated.**

 _ **Up next: Friendship. (These are horrible titles)**_


	7. Best day ever

**Hello there people and welcome to the seventh chapter of this thing I call a story.**

 **I decided to change the name of it since my original idea for it sucked**

 **Spoiler alert in this chapter we'll get our first look at "the semblance" of our hero. Warning there will be some blood and stuff in this so if you don't like that then just skip that whole bit.**

 **Now let's get started on it.**

 **I don't own RWBY**

 **General p.o.v ish**

It's now been about two weeks since Drawxen joined Beacon and messed with everyone's lives. By this time people noticed him and had tried talking to him, fighting him, become friends with him etc. No form of interaction with him went well unfortunately. During every sparring class he only fought full teams and hospitalized all of them every single time, even Pyrrha was no match for him which had surprised everyone in the entire school when the word got out. The infirmary had gotten completely full one day and that's when Glynda and Ironwood had convinced Ozpin to ban Drawxen from fighting on school grounds. Team RWBY had learned to adjust to having a new roommate with some trial and error. For the most part he wasn't a problem for them since he always woke up and went to sleep before them as well and just generally avoided them all together. However whenever they did see him they all had their own ways of dealing with it.

Ruby took every chance she got to invite him to join them whenever they did something like training, studying, or if they were just going to hang out. Her efforts were in vain though since he said no to everything.

Weiss was just her usual cold self towards him and tried to ignore him more than he did to her. The only problem she had with him is that none of them have ever seen him study but somehow he had been getting perfect on every test without displaying any effort to do so and it frustrated her.

Blake had pretty much done the same as Weiss and ignored him on most days, but truth be told he fascinated Blake to no end. They rarely ever saw him outside of class and the corner of the dorm but she had seen him quite a few times just sitting in the library reading a book that either she herself has read or was planning to read at some point in time **(Not the Ninja's of Love nonsense. He's not into that)**. She was pretty sure that if he wanted to then they would actually get along pretty well.

Then there's Yang.

Yang had seen him more often than anyone else in the school has since making it her mission to become friends with him. Unfortunately for her he had no interest in being friends with the crazy blonde. She had followed him every time she had caught a glimpse of him, to anyone watching it would appear that she was just a crazy stalker, though oddly enough that would be better since a stalker might've gave up eventually. But Yang had no idea what "giving up" meant. Every time she tried talking to Drawxen, she had ended up going through a wall, getting knocked unconscious, being thrown out of a window, and it all just generally ended in a fight she lost. However since he was banned from fighting on school grounds all that had all earned him many detentions that he never went to which caused a significant rise in staff complaint which caused even more problems for Ozpin to deal with and knowing that Ozpin wasn't happy made Drawxen genuinely happy.

But today was different for Yang because today was the day that she decided to tackle her "problem" once and for all.

It started one fateful day after classes were done and our "hero" was sitting in the library with a book covering his face and his wolf ears peering over it. Yang walked in with a diabolical plan in her head, her face beaming with confidence as she walked over to the table where Drawxen was sitting at and stopped right in front of it. She stood there anticipatedly waiting for him to notice her there. It took some time and Yang kicking the table for him to finally lower the book to reveal his expressionless face to her.

She sent him a cheeky grin and cheerfully sang "Hellooo~", Drawxen's expression didn't change and he just stared at her. Yang sat down across from him and rested her chin on her arms looking into his eyes, "Soooo how're you doing buddy?", "Goldilocks I am very busy reading this book in silence so can you just say whatever it is you want from me and leave".

She faked a hurt look and put a hand over her mouth.

"Draxwen Bxlad whatever could make you think I am here to get something from you when all I want is to spend some quality time with my roommate and classmate who refuses to have a social life." she said with an upbeat voice.

He put his book down and folded his hands on the table "Xiao Long I have only been at this school for two weeks and in that time I've caused the hospital wing to have over twenty six, do you wanna know how many of those were you?" Yang opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her before she could " times I've kicked your ass, including our first two meetings. Now then taking this into account do you really want to sit here and play games with me Goldilocks? I want you to _really_ think about it."

And that's exactly what she did, she thought about for a grand total of three seconds before proudly stating "I'm here to become friends with you even if it may possibly end with me dying but since that is just a possibility it only fuels my drive to befriend you."

Drawxen stared at her with wide unblinking eyes and just picked up his book again, "That is never gonna happen now then I must stare at this book some more so if you could *points to exit* there is the door.

Yang puffed her cheeks in frustration before taking a deep breath remembering her plan.

"Alrighty I'll go, but I have just one more thing to tell you."

He lowered his book again and narrowed his eyes at her and said "you have exactly twenty seconds to say it before I throw this table at you.", "Oh I won't need twenty seconds, for you see I went through your stuff again and am now in possession of something you hold very dear to your heart". Drawxen closed his book and it down on the table whilst simultaneously plotting her death and said "Why do you even know where I keep my stuff?" he asked.

Yang laughed aloud and said with a cheerful tone "You sleep on top of most of it and the rest is in your locker, I didn't exactly need to be Sherlock Holmes to figure it out. But anyway, I searched through your jacket pockets one day and lookey what I found" then she pulled out a black key with a blue star on it from her pocket. Drawxen's eyes widened with realization, he abruptly stood up "That's the key to my bike! Nobody and I mean NOBODY touches that bike except me.", "Ooooh is that what it is? I thought it seemed quite special." Yang said grinning ear to ear. Drawxen tossed his book aside and with great strength and speed he tore the desk in half to clear his path towards Yang.

Yang didn't waste any time after that, she turned and bolted out of the library as fast as she could. Drawxen growled and cursed under his breath then ran chased after her with great haste and speed.

He chased her out of the library and across the halls. Yang ran and ran all throughout the school, hiding every chance she got only to be discovered seconds afterwards. She was happily admiring just how much fun she was having the entire time, while Drawxen had broken through a total of eighteen walls trying to catch her and as a result had reached new levels of annoyed and angry.

Yang was running a fast as she could through the halls, occasionally giving herself a boost with her gauntlets. She turned around a corner and then something smashed through the wall a few feet in front of her. Drawxen emerged through the dust with his suitcase in hand, he glared directly at Yang and slowly started walking towards her, with every step he took her excitement grew even more. Yang didn't back away however, she smirked and stood her ground. She activated her gauntlets and then got into her fighting stance.

Drawxen pressed a button on his case handle an then it began to transform, the body of it widened, one part of the handle clipped off and it extended a few feet. When it done it was a double ended hammer.

Yang eyed his new weapon with interest, "Well that's new, but I've dealt with hammers before so bring it wolf boy!" she challenged him.

Drawxen tightened his grip and angrily swung his hammer at her, Yang expertly back flipped away causing the hammer to smash into a wall. Yang rocketed herself forward with her gauntlets ready to fire, she sent her fist at him and shot a blast at him.

Everything stopped in that moment, the fire dust shrapnel was almost at his face and right behind it was his prey's punch, Drawxen raised his hand and pushed through the shot that was fired and caught her fist. He immediately pulled her closer and grabbed her by the throat and started choking her in mid air.

Yang punched his chest and shot two rounds directly into his chest separating the two. She was pushed back into the wall and he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. She quickly got up and took a quick look at him, his hand was burnt and bleeding along with his chest, ' _He must not have had his aura up.'_ Thought Yang. Those thoughts quickly left her mind as she watched him get up as if nothing at all had hit him with his wounds rapidly healing. Yang quickly ran past him while he was still healing and started running towards a wall at the end of the hall, she smiled and punched right through the wall. Sunlight shined through the hole as Yang looked out to see the front courtyard of the school, she didn't hesitate for a second and immediately jumped out and "flew" down to the courtyard.

When she landed Yang looked behind her to see Drawxen standing in the whole she made intensely staring down at her, even from this distance she see the seriousness and danger that his eyes held within them, they locked eyes for a moment but the desire to keep running had been pushed to her top priority so she said, "Nope, fuck that I'm outta here." then loaded her gauntlets and prepared to fly away.

She jumped up and was about to fire her shots when suddenly she felt something grab onto her leg, ' _Ah crap'_ next thing she knew her body had been slammed into the ground multiple times and thrown towards the statue at the front of the school.

Yang grunted and got up feeling her aura working it's way to healing her, she looked over to where she was standing and saw Drawxen slowly walking towards her with his sword drawn and being slowly dragged across the ground.

Yang unloaded all the empty rounds in her gauntlets then tossed new ones in the air and extended her arms to have them land in her gauntlets and being loaded in. **(Like in the Yellow trailer)**

Yang readied herself started slowly walking to him, "Alright Bxlad let's do this, I'm not holding back this time." she challenged and then bumped her fists together causing her semblance to activate and explode. ' _It's a good thing he's a heavy hitter, thanks to those hits I feel like I have as much energy as I did the time we fought that atlas mech.'_.

* * *

 **Fight scene**

They both rushed forward at each other, Yang punched forward but was blocked by his sword the impact from the collision caused a shock wave that cratered the area surrounding them.

Drawxen let out a growl and pushed her back a few feet with his sword and then punched her squarely in the face. She was sent flying back near the statue, she let out a growl of excitement and said "Oh ho ho that's more like it", she then let loose a barrage of gauntlet shots unloading all the ammo she had in her weapons at him. Draxwen didn't let a single one hit him, he kept moving forward blocking most shots with his sword and dodging the rest with ease.

He reached Yang and swung his sword at her, she jumped to the side narrowly avoiding being cut in half, she struck him quickly with a hook kick to the side of his head followed by a series of strong bone breaking punches to his face.

Drawxen didn't make any moves to stop or avoid her hits he just stood there taking each and every punch to the face at full force taking one step back with each hit. Yang didn't let up for even a second she kept hitting him as hard as she could and as much as she could using primarily brute force since her gauntlets were empty. After a few minutes of that Drawxen had had enough, he dropped the sword and caught both her fists and held her at bay then spoke darkly saying "You know...that almost hurt." He headbutted her causing her to to begin to fall backwards but he was still holding on to her arms, he pulled her back and delivered a knee to her stomach, he let go of her then gave her a powerful front push kick knocked her back.

Yang rose to her feet and reloaded her weapons again, she looked over to Drawxen and sent him a weary smile, "Is that the best you've got." she banged her fists together once again an started burning/glowing even more, her eyes had changed into their furious red color and Drawxen could see how badly she wanted to fight.

He picked up his sword and stabbed it into the ground. Then he reached behind him into his jacket and pulled out both of his tonfa. He spun them around a bit to show off and stopped with his arms raised in front him in a defensive stance.

"Let's go Goldilocks."

Yang gave him a fierce smile and readied herself. Her entire body was literally on fire, her heart was beating like a parade of drums.

She stared him down and exclaimed "I'm gonna enjoy this beasty!"

They clashed together in the middle and each started rapidly hitting each other. They were both moving faster than the eye could see, each taking strong blows from the other neither one showing any signs of giving up.

Drawxen dodged one punch and pulled the trigger on his tonfa propelling his arm forward, hitting Yang back a few feet, she regained her composure and launched/shot at him and he did the same. They moved at incredible speeds towards each other, however this time they didn't collide. Drawxen swung his arm at Yang who blocked it with her left arm and punched him directly in the stomach.

Drawxen stood his ground and turned it around to the long side and slammed it down at her arm then rammed his head against hers

She fell back and clutched her arm in pain. She got up and inspected her arm, ' _Doesn't seem to be broken thank's to Ember celica. But he still managed to break through my aura'_.

She looked up from her arm only to see Draxen had disappeared.

She suddenly felt a cold force hit from behind and knock her down again. She looked behind her to see him with his guns aimed at her and frost emitting from the barrels. She felt her back and felt the ice he shot her with.

"That all you got Xiao Long? I was hoping for more" Drawxen said mocking her.

Yang propelled herself straight up in the air and stopped when she was high enough. She had a clear birds eye view from where she was and then let herself drop.

Drawxen looked up and smirked, "Bold move, very bold.", she got closer and closer building up speed for a strong hit she knew he could see coming. She pulled her arm back with her fingers curled into a fist and let one of her trademark screams, then punched straight at Draxwen.

Drawxen spun around his tonfas so the long ends where facing outwards and swung them in front of his face, blocking Yang's punch/shot.

They stayed like that, Yang summoning all the strength she could muster and pushing more and more on his weapons just trying to break through his defenses. Drawxen stood completely still clearly unimpressed by her lack of strength, he pulled the triggers shoving Yang back into the air.

He leaped up in the air directly in front of her, she stared at him wide eyed and full of rage and excitement. He raised his leg and roughly brought it down on her head forcing her entire being to go plummeting to the ground. Then within two seconds he ejected his ice dust bullets and loaded in fire dust. He pulled the triggers and rocketed towards Yang head first. He flipped himself around and land directly onto Yang's stomach with enough force to push her a few inches into the ground.

Yang opened her mouth to yell but no sound came out. She tried to breathe but felt no air going through her lungs, all she felt was a great pain in her abdomen, back and head. She tried to get up but her body had completely shut down, nothing was moving, all she could do was lie there and watch.

Drawxen stepped off her and started to slowly circling her unmoving body, "I heard two ribs crack from that Xiao Long, I landed on your abdomen so you should be winded, I kicked you hard enough to give you a concussion, and to top it all off I just generally kicked your ass. You'll be in a lot of pain for a while and it'll take a bit to get you up and moving again, all's well that ends well I guess."

He stopped and knelt down beside her and quietly said, "Now then when you wake up you may find yourself either in a hospital or tied to a bullhead, although that really depends if you're found or not."

Yang laid there pretending to listen while she put herself in a deep concentration to restore her aura/energy. ' _I just gotta build up enough. Just keep on talking wolf boy.'_

Drawxen kept on rambling about all the ways he plans to kill her and didn't notice her increasing rise in aura, "Burning you alive is always an option but after seeing your semblance I don't know if that'll work, maybe drowning that might work a little better, however I kinda want to see what'll happen If I just toss ya off of the roof of Beacon that'll be a sight to behold, I could hang u to send a message, but then again you really pissed me off so I think I'll just lock you up and starve you to d-!." he was interrupted by Yang who regained her strength and hit his jaw with a right cross punch.

Caught by surprise Drawxen toppled over on his back, Yang took the opportunity and straddled him. She balled up her hands into fists and started mercilessly punching his face further and further into the ground ignoring the pain she was feeling. She kept punching with each strike firing a shot directly in his face. Each punch she launched was filled with all the fury and rage she had built up over the past two week, all the losses, all the misdirection he had given her had piled up to be an uncontrollable rage she had kept buried deep down and was only letting out now. "HOW *bash* DO *bash* YOU *bash* LIKE *bash* THIS!" She kept hammering him the most strength she had ever used in her entire life, never before had she felt such a sense of both relief and pure anger all at once. Her gauntlets were already out of ammo but she didn't care, she wanted and needed to hit him no matter what, at that moment nothing else was in her mind except how much she wanted to beat Drawxen as far into the ground as she could.

She finally stopped when she felt her arms going weak. She let herself fall off of him and laid on her back next to him staring up at the sky, her eyelids began to feel heavy and they started to flutter, ' _Crap. I've used up to much of my aura'_.

Her eyes had just closed when she felt she could no longer breathe. Her eyes shot open, the first thing she noticed was that Drawxen was awake and was choking her, again, and the second thing was that he was holding her up in the air above him.

She tried to move her arms to no avail. Her entire body felt numb as she stared deep into the bright blood red eyes of the wolf. She saw no hesitation in them, she knew the look well as she had given it to many before, but she never imagined she would feel the fear it inspired. She smirked and closed her eyes as she accepted defeat again.

She waited for something to knock her out but nothing happened, then she felt her body fall to the ground.

 **End of fight**

* * *

She opened her eyes and started to rub her neck, she looked up to see Drawxen picking up his tonfas and walking back to his sword. Yang tried to get up but fell on her face, "Ugh. Hey! Wait …get back here and *grunts* finish." she spoke weakly with a raspy voice. She watched as he called his locker, put his suitcase in it then send it away.

She sat up and clutched her side in pain ' _Ugh damn ribs!'_.

"Now Xiao Long I need you to listen me right now" he started walking towards her, a dark essence radiating off of him. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her.

"I was extremely mad at you for stealing the key to my bike, but then I kicked your ass again and now you're clearly in a fuck-ton of pain and that makes me happy so I'll let you live but, we're going into vale cause I need some dust and because of your little stunt you're going to pay for it so get up cause you sitting there in pain is not helping anyone.", "My ribs are broken, my aura is depleted, I think I have a concussion, my arm is bruised as fuck, and everything else just generally hurts like a bitch. So how the hell am I supposed to get to vale!"

"I'm not going to lie to you Goldilocks it'll be awkward and uncomfortable for both of us."

"What do you me-OH!"

He interrupted her by swiftly kneeling down and picking her up bridal style "I told you it'll be awkward." Then started walking away from their battlefield. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Mmmm you were wrong about the uncomfortable part though" she said with her flirty persona as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"I know hundreds of ways to kill you Goldilocks, keep that in mind."

"Well I'm still waiting for that."

"Keep up your work and it won't be a long wait."

"Like I said, still waiting."

Drawxen stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, Yang was confused until she turned to see where they fought. Almost the entire area surrounding the statue was cracked, there were multiple craters all throughout it, pieces of the ground were missing, it looked more like a bomb went off rather than a small fight. Drawxen looked down at her and back at the scene before them, "Do you see this Goldilocks, I'll admit it's not much all thing's considered but we caused a couple hundred lien worth of damage. Keep in mind not only did I win that fight but I was holding back. *Looks at her* So with this new information in your head will you please shut the fuck up."

Yang rolled her eyes and just tucked her head against him and slowly fell asleep.

Drawxen sighed and started walking away from it, "I'll let Ozpin find out on his own".

' _Hmmm she's lighter than I thought she'd be, though that might just be because of my strength, not much seems heavy these days.'_ He looked up to see a bullhead heading towards them _Hmm and there is the transport ready to take me and my unconscious companion to vale, this is going to be awkward explaining her *looks at Yang* but I'll figure it out.'_

He sprinted off in a run towards the bullhead and jumped on, people were in fact staring at him and giving him confused and concerning looks. He just gave them all a threatening stare back that made everyone back away in fear and just let it go.

He sat down and started to transfer his aura into her so she would heal faster. They stayed like that the entire ride down to vale.

He looked down at Yang's sleeping face and started thinking to himself, ' _Hmph, all it took to shut her up was, the key to my bike, an ass kicking, and carrying her down to vale….….Fuck this day.'_

* * *

 **Somewhere overviewing the fight**

Three white fang members stood by with binoculars watching Drawxen carry Yang away to the bullhead. One picked up their scroll and called someone, "What is it grunt? Did you find the girl Adam wanted?", the grunt smiled and said "No sir we got something much better, we found the wolf _you_ wanted. He and a blonde girl just had a fight, he knocked her out and is carrying her away to we think Vale right now."

The other line went silent for a moment before all that was heard was a menacing laughter, "AH HAHAHAHHAHAHAAA. OH IS THAT SO, HMMMmmm well then…...initiate the hunt."

 **Time skip cuz I'm lazy**

* * *

Yang woke to the sweet smell of her own hair being blown over her face by the wind. She slowly and lazily opened her eyes only to be met with the sound of rushing wind and a bright light shining directly into her eyes. The first thing she noticed **(Aside from the sun and wind of course)** was that she was in a really fancy looking car **(a black Aston Martin db11 but with the wheel on the left side)** and all the pain she was feeling earlier was gone now.

"Oh hey you're awake." She whipped her head around to see Drawxen sitting in the driver's seat without his jacket and wearing a pair of sunglasses, "I was beginning to think/hope I killed you, but alas here you are alive and awake, just fucking perfect." he said sounding irritated not bothering to look her way **(cuz he needs to watch the road)**. Yang sat up on her seat and noticed his jacket was on top of her like a blanket. She smirked and thought ' _Aww that's nice of him'_ , "By the way before you ask I just flat out didn't want to wear the jacket so I tossed it on ya, you don't get to wear that ever again.", ' _but I've been wrong before'_

Yang took the jacket off and folded it on her lap. She fixed her hair and sent him a playful smirk "So then mister 'don't mess with the jacket', where'd you get the car? This thing is nice as hell. "

Drawxen kept looking forward, "Let's just say that we should keep my possession of this car a secret from miss Schnee. I didn't exactly acquire it through legal means.". Yang threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh then just looked out the window "So where are we going?" Yang asked. Drawxen found a parking space and parked there before saying "Well as I said earlier I need dust but have no money, lucky for me I checked your wallet and you do, so as payment for taking my key you're going to buy me some dust. Now c'mon let's get moving I got other shit I wanna do." he said as he grabbed his jacket off her lap and got out of the car. "Yes sir!" she said in mock salute.

They started walking side by side to the local dust shop with Yang trying to start a conversation and Drawxen ignoring her entirely. Little did they know that they were being watched by three white fang members eyeing their every move and steadily waiting for the right time to initiate their plan. One of them anxiously tapped the leader's shoulder getting his attention, "We should attack now while they're just talking!", the leader pushed him against a wall and lifted him in the air "NO! Not yet, if we screw this up Viron will tear us to shreds!", "If we let him get the dust he wants then _he'll_ tear us to shreds!" The leader went silent and let him go, he turned and looked over at the duo and started to think to himself.

' _We were told to only follow and observe, and wait for the opportune time to lead him to the trap. But there's too many problems, squad eight isn't ready for the capture yet, he's on his way to buy dust which'll only make him a bigger threat, there's too many witnesses around us, and on top of it all he wasn't supposed to have a friend with him. The bastards strong enough on his own, the blonde girl will only make thing's harder for us.'_ He thought as he watched the two go in a dust shop. His thought was interrupted by the ringing of his scroll, he looked down at it and say the name "Viron" appear. "Crap it's the boss! *answers* Ya boss? *speaking* He just went into a dust shop, but boss I need to talk to you about the plan *speaking* well, umm you see there's just too many problems, the capture squad isn't ready, he's about to go buy dust, and that huntress girl he was fighting is with him *speaking* oh? Alright then we'll see you soon. *hangs up. Turns to other members* get your gear boys we got new orders."

 **In dust shop**

* * *

Drawxen was holding two pieces of dust in each hand, one fire the other ice. He began sniffing them each trying to decode which one he wanted while Yang stood behind him raising an eyebrow at him, "Are you sniffing the dust?" Drawxen sent her a sideways glance and resumed sniffing them and said "You can always tell which dust is more pure by the scent, well I can at least." Yang raised her eyebrows in shock "I wasn't aware dust even had a scent. Although when Ruby first met Weiss she accidentally inhaled some dust and sneezed, which caused a big dust explosion right in front of the school." she said with a hand on her chin in thought. Drawxen put down the fire dust and turned to face her "Well that'll happen when you aren't careful with this stuff.", "Honestly I thought she was joking when she said she exploded after only being there for like thirty seconds."

Drawxen ran a hand through his hair and pointed the crystal at her, "So can I have the money to pay for this?" he asked.

Yang rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket and pulled out the required amount of lien **(Idk how their currency works).** Drawxen reached for it but she quickly moved her hand away at the last second, he narrowed his eyes at her and said "What do you think you're doing Goldilocks?".

Yang smiled and held the lien behind her back, "I'll pay for it on one condition." his ears twitched "Or I could take it from you.", "You could've done that while I was knocked out, so what I want is one day. *Drawxen raises eyebrow* I want one day, just the two of us hanging out for a full day."

Drawxen went silent for a bit, his face remaining the same as it always is, "...Okay". Yang's face turned to one of shock, she wanted to ask him sure but under no circumstance did she expect him to agree. After recovering from her momentary shock she smiled and handed him the lien, "Great, I'm looking forward to it.", he quickly snatched it from her hand, "Look I'll go but only if it involves drinking or kicking some ass.".

Yang's smile only grew when he said that, she stuck out her hand and said "Deal", "I'm not gonna shake your hand." he said before walking towards the cashier to pay for his dust. Yang didn't care though, as far as she was concerned her plan was going perfectly, despite their previous fight.

They left the dust store and she was about to ask him where they were going to go next before he suddenly stopped. She looked at him with a pondering look on her face, he had his head held high and was sniffing the air, his ears were twitching and his tail was low, and he had on a deadly expression on his face. He took a few steps forward before turning back, grabbing her and throwing her away from the store, seconds later a giant explosion erupted from within the store engulfing Drawxen and most of the surrounding buildings.

Yang got up and looked at the scene in horror, she was about to run over to see if Drawxen was okay but as she took one step she felt a sharp sting in her neck and immediately fainted. A white fang lieutenant approached her unconscious body and tossed her over his shoulder, "Tell the boss we got the girl and are heading back to base now *points at three other members* you three go check on the wolf, if you can't kill him then make sure he knows where we've taken the girl."

The three nodded and started approaching the fire as the lieutenant got in a car and drove away.

The three pulled out their guns and started slowly advancing towards the shop. They were just a few feet away from it when they heard some rustling in it, they all raised their guns and aimed directly at the sound.

A dark figure emerged from the flames and walked out as if nothing happened. Drawxen stood there, his black aura flickering around him, his expression was still neutral, but he was holding something in his hand.

He completely exited the fire and stopped to observe the grunts before him, he raised his hand and revealed what he was holding, it was a half burnt half melted pair of sunglasses. The three members just looked at each other in confusion, guns still raised and aimed at him waiting for any sudden movements he might make.

He stood there showing off what was once his sunglasses for a long time until he finally spoke saying, "These were real tensires **(A sunglasses brand I made up)** , dick move."

In the blink of an eye Drawxen ran towards the closest grunt, snatched his gun from his hands, grabbed his throat and raised him in the air with one hand. The other two grunts backed away and started aiming at him again from both sides, Drawxen looked at the other two and thought to himself ' _Tch small fries.'_

He dropped the first one and spun around shooting the other two grunts. They fell to the ground and Drawxen turned to the one he was holding earlier who was looking up at him in fear. Drawxen's eyes darkened and he pointed the gun down at him, "You are going to tell me exactly what's going on or I swear to oum that I'll empty out all the bullets in this here gun, into your face."

The white fang grunt gulped and nodded in agreement ' _All according to the plan'_

He raised his hands in the air and started to slowly get up on his feet, "Our leader wants you dead, the explosion wasn't meant to kill you, just get you out of the way so we could take the girl as bait." Drawxen raised an eyebrow in confusion and said "And you're just telling me this without a second thought. No you want me to know, this is leading to a trap" he said in realization. He inched closer to the grunt and spoke in a deadly voice, "Where is she?"

The white fang member gulped and started stammering with his words "Uh- uh mmm y-y-o-you nee-need to go to ou-our base. It's underneath th-the docks." he explained with a terrified expression on his face. Drawxen leaned forward and took the mask of his face, he looked him directly in the eyes for a moment before taking a few steps back, "Okay I believe you thank's for your contribution, now sit tight." He said before pulling out his scroll, he typed in a number and put it to his ears. He waited a minute until he heard someone answer on the other end.

"Hello Ozpin, ya so small issue I was in town with Goldilocks and the craziest thing happened. So we had just bought some dust then all of a sudden some white fang members launched a rocket at us and blew up the store engulfing me, the cashier and some surrounding civilians in flames and ice and all sorts of crap. Oh don't worry about your student though I was nice and threw her out of the way, but then the white fang kidnapped her. *A lot of yelling through the phone* Mhmm *more yelling* yes that's right *more yelling* ok well ya about that, there were three lingering members to try and finish me off. *calm speaking* ya I fought two of them off and I just finished questioning the third but you may wanna send an ambulance *speaking* Yes I'm fine thanks for pretending to care, no It's the white fang guy. He's badly hurt. *speaking* He got run over by a car *speaking* Well he's hanging on for now but you better get here quickly before it's too late." He then hung up and looked at the white fang member who had an expression of confusion and fear on his face, "Now then *presses button on scroll and car comes up behind him* let's not make a liar out of me."

 **Scene change**

 **White Fang base**

* * *

Yang was unconscious in a dark laboratory, chained to a chair with her gauntlets laying on a table nearby in their bracelet form. Her eyes had begun to flutter open, her head was pounding like a drum and her entire body felt numb. When she had finally regained consciousness she began to try to break free from her restraints, ' _Ugh what the hell is wrong with me right now? I must have been drugged or something, I can't feel anything at all.' "_ Oh good you're awake."

She weakly turned her head to see an old faunus with a lab coat on, he had long grey hair that was standing up, a big grey lab coat that ended at his ankles, a pair of heavy leather boots, brown fingerless leather gloves, he had a small frame and looked somewhat fragile, and he had bandages over his eyes. The most noticeable feature about him though was the four giant spider legs he had coming out of his back. He faced her direction and tilted his head back and forth, "My name is doctor archis, welcome to my lab." he said introducing himself.

Yang eyed the man before her and had only one thing to say, "...You're gross" she said with a large amount of disgust in her voice.

The man let out a maniacal laugh and started walking towards her, "AHAHAHAaaah. Yes I get that a lot, though I suppose that's just how you humans work. You see a faunus and you just want to get away from us as fast as possible." He started circling her and continuing on. "You see young lady, we of the white fang see each other as brothers and sisters fighting for the same cause, but that's not the case at all miss. While some of our members want to be seen as equals by the humans, there are some like myself who want to either be seen as superior by the humans or better yet, eradicating your kind entirely." Yang went wide eyed upon hearing this, of course she had heard about this from Blake but the way this guy had said it made it seem like they already had a way to do it.

He jumped up on the walls and started using his spider legs to walk along it and start to look through various cabinets that were all across the walls and ceiling. He continued to in a deranged voice, "Now that, my dear is where you come in, or more precisely where your little friend will come in to help you which will help us." Yang shifted in her seat now getting more interested in what he had to say, "For you see he has-no he _is_ something that we want and you are going to be the bait that will help us get what we want."

Yang smiled and scoffed at his statement, he turned to look at her and tilted his head "Something funny?", She looked up at him and sent him a weak smile before quietly saying "He doesn't care about me enough to come in and save me, your little plan ain't gonna work."

He started to laugh crazily again and jumped from wall to wall an hung from the ceiling, "Oh that is where you are very wrong young lady, we've been researching him for about a year and have learned some very valuable information. Trust me he will definitely show up, and when he does there will be over a hundred members armed with guns and swords, three highly skilled lieutenants that have killed professional huntsmen before with ease, and to top it off the leader of this particular base who's been preparing for this for quite some time."

Yang started to panic while he was talking and thought to herself ' _I don't know what's worse, that my only chance of escaping is walking into a trap, or that I'm being used as bait for it! Drawxen you better bring backup.'_

Archis jumped from the ceiling and landed above her chair with his spider legs on each side of her chair. He lowered himself down so his face was mere inches away from hers, "Now young lady rest assured, We have nothing against you, we only need him. And personally I cannot wait to dissect him, and I will do the same to you if you do not comply." He jumped away and left the room leaving her alone in the chair.

She let out a big breath she was holding in the entire time and started to look around for anything that could help her escape, ' _I better get out of here quickly before that psycho comes back or that idiot wolf walks into their trap.'_

"Drawxen. You better stay away."

 **With Drawxen**

* * *

Drawxen parked his car by the docks and had followed the scent of faunus up to a hidden passageway that led to a dark underground tunnel, "Ya this doesn't seem sketchy at all." he said as he started to walk down the corridor.

He wound up walking for a while before he finally saw a large metal door with two white fang members guarding it.

He approached it nonchalantly and stopped right in front of the guards with one pointing a gun at him and the other holding a sword raised in alarm. The one with the sword walked up to him and pointed the sword near his neck, "State your business here?" he asked. Drawxen looked between him and the sword and said "I'm surprised you didn't know about me, considering you people took my acquaintance and tried to burn me alive." The two members eyes widened from behind their masks as they shared a look. The one in front of Drawxen reached behind him and reached a scroll. Drawxen saw it and acted, he grabbed the guard's sword and pulled it out of his hands, he then turned the guard around and locked him in a human shield position guarding him from the barrage of bullets the other one shot at him.

Drawxen snapped the guard's neck and tossed him onto the other one, he reached behind his back and pulled out a silver cylinder. As the guard got up he looked over to where Drawxen was standing only to see noone there, he started to look around for him then before he knew it his head flew off his body. Drawxen stood above the headless corpse with with a very unusual weapon. The handle was just a simple silver cylinder with his star/moon symbol on it, it was about the same size as two soda cans stacked on top of each other, the symbol was a button that when pressed activated it, when that happens a long red beam of energy comes out of the top making it an powerful energy/aura sword. **(It's pretty much light saber made of aura, there's no better way to describe it.)**

He pulled out another and activated it as well so he was duel wielding them. He walked up the door and stabbed his blades straight through the metal door as if it weren't even there and cut himself a doorway.

Drawxen deactivated the blades and placed them on his belt then walked through the doorway, casually whistling red like roses. He entered a large room, about the same size as the cafeteria in Beacon, maybe a little bigger. He walked right in the center and stopped. He wasn't alone.

He stood silently and listened to the sound of footsteps getting closer to him. He looked ahead of him and saw who it was, from the shadows emerged a tall stag faunus. The man in front of him was clearly a higher rank based on his appearance. He stood at six feet tall, had short slicked back black hair, his skin tone was fair, he had two large antlers atop his head. He was wearing an entirely white suit with a red tie and shoes and the white fang symbol on his back, white gloves, his eyes were covered by white sunglasses with red spiral design on the lenses. He stood there with his hands behind his back not saying a word.

The two of them stood in silence until the man started clapping his hands together. He kept on clapping and when he stopped and bowed , "Well well well, I must say It's good to finally meet you." he said with a loud epic voice.

Drawxen crossed his arms and twitched his wolf ears and responded saying, "I would say the same but I have no idea who you are and quite frankly I couldn't give less of a fuck.", "Well then why are you here?" He ran a hand through his hair and and put a puzzled expression on his face before he started to pace around, "Normally I wouldn't have, but I don't wanna deal with a bunch of huntsmen yelling at me for not saving their student. *Stops and turns on his heel towards the guy* So what about you? What does the white fang want with one Beacon student and more importantly, what do you want from me?"

The Man's expression and composure didn't change as he stood perfectly still, he took a single step forward and Introduced himself, "Fair questions. I am Viron, the leader of this here base, I only answer to two people, Adam and the grand master. This branch here is more or less a scientific black ops branch of the white fang. It is our job to provide the organization with new members, new weapons, and to do any other tasks for the good of faunus the that the white fang doesn't want the public to know about. And after everything we report to Adam Taurus and the master." he stopped in his speech and smirked as he thought about what was soon to come, "As for you and the girl however, that's a private mission for us."

"Private mission?" Drawxen asked

Viron raised his hand and snapped his fingers, when he did that the lights in the room turned on and surrounding them were hundreds of white fang members surrounding them. Drawxen had a legitimate look of surprise on his face as he looked at all the faunus around him, wondering when they had got there. ' _Why didn't I smell or hear them? Hell with the night vision I should've seen them even.'_

He turned to Viron who now had two lieutenants standing by each side of him. Viron had a clear smirk on his face upon seeing Drawxen's surprised expression, he adjusted his tie and spoke aloud so all could hear, "Look here my brothers and sisters, we have caught our prey, a wolf faunus, one who maybe you should've stayed with a pack. But there is more to him than meets the eye, isn't there Drawxen."

Drawxen tensed up when he heard this, his blood ran cold and his heart began to speed up. He thought to himself then ' _No. He's bluffing. There's no way anyone could know!'_

All the white fang members around them listened intently to their leader as he continued his speech.

"For you see my siblings of the white fang, that *points to Drawxen* is not a faunus. He's a demon, he is not real faunus." everyone in the room looked at each other and their leader with confusing and they all began muttering words to each other.

Drawxen's eyes widened and he froze up completely ' _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK."_

Viron wasn't done and raised his arms up to calm the room down, "I know it sounds confusing, and I wish I could say it get's simpler. But no, you need to know what this is. He is not a wolf faunus. He's a grimm. *more confusion* This demon is the result of an experiment that merged filthy human DNA with savage, mindless, bloodthirsty Grimm DNA. He is an UNNATURAL. ABOMINATION OF REMNANT THAT SHOULD NOT EXIST! He is the combination of the two most awful species on the planet and has the audacity to call himself a faunus!" All the members were now either to shocked or confused to speak or were angered and started yelling and cursing at Drawxen, calling him names like monster, abomination, demon, the devil.

Drawxen lowered his head down so his hair was covering his eyes, his tail was down and his ears were flat against his head.

Viron smiled with pride at his underlings reactions and the position Drawxen was now in. He calmed them all down again so he could continue speaking, "Now I know you all want to kill him now, correct? And you will, but there is something he needs to give us for the good of the faunus. On top of his horrid nature he also has a very powerful semblance, It has no name but what it does is put him into a fit of rage and power that makes him slaughter everything in sight, just like a Grimm. What we want is to acquire it and use it to turn the tide in the war against the humans. And fortunately for all of you, he doesn't need to be alive for that. So Drawxen, any last words?" he said glaring at Drawxen the entire time.

Drawxen still hasn't moved and continued to look down at the ground.

Unknown to him there was a camera on the ceiling that connected to the laboratory that Yang was being held in. Which means she saw and heard the whole thing. She sat there staring at the screen in front of her with wide unblinking eyes, her jaw had practically hit the floor with shock, her throat was bone dry, her heart was beating dangerously slow as if even her heart was shocked. No thoughts were going through mind at the time, her entire imagination and any words were non existent to her at that moment. After what felt like an eternity to her she closed her mouth and took a gulp only to silently whisper one word, "Drawxen"

After nothing happened Viron turned and to his lieutenants and walked behind both of them before saying, "Take him out" as he gestured to Drawxen.

The two of them nodded and got out their respective weapons, one had a short rod with a buzz saw attached to it, the other put on what looked like boxing gloves but both gloves were covered in spikes. They ran forward towards Drawxen and activated their weapons. The one with the gloves got to him first and sent a punch right at his face, however that didn't work out for him.

Drawxen snapped out of his trance and moved.

He moved back avoiding the punch then grabbed his wrist and shoved the lieutenants spiked glove right in his chest, as he stumbled backwards Drawxen lunged forward and grabbed the other glove and stabbed him in the neck with it. The other one tried to attack from behind but Drawxen heard it coming. He turned around and swatted the buzz-saw away by the handle, he quickly ran behind him and punched the center of his back, shattering the spine and causing him to fall to the ground as Drawxen then grabbed his head and turned it until the neck broke. He then threw both lieutenants at Viron.

Viron looked down to see his two friends dead at his feet. He slowly looked up to see Drawxen standing still. He had some specks of blood that were splattered on his face, his aura flickered slightly as he raised his arms halfway and his mouth curved into a toothy grin. He stared directly at Viron and exclaimed with excitement "This is gonna be fun."

Just then two members came up from behind him and whipped an electrical whip around each of his arms then pulled him down on is back.

As soon as he fell all of the members holding a gun started firing at him on the ground while the two members holding the whips pressed a button on the handles that electrocuted him.

Even though his aura was up the constant hits were painful.

He laid there being dragged closer to the wall by the whips, gritting his teeth refusing to let out any sounds of pain. However most of the white fang members had stopped shooting and all those with swords were following him and were stabbing, slashing, cutting, him as he was pulled up on his knees and pinned to the wall with swords through his arms. All of the surrounding members cheered at the sight of him hanging there looking broken, lifeless, and defeated. They all continued to attack him, some with swords, guns, and the two with whips were now lashing out at him.

They all stopped attacking and backed up slightly so that Viron and the camera could see.

He had his head hung low so they were unable to see his face. His jacket had remained mostly intact thanks to his aura but it still had a few bloody holes in them, same with his shirt. Drawxens aura had already started to heal him but there was still drips of blood going down his body and making a small pool on the floor.

Yang looked at the picture and felt incredible rage, she struggled in her chair trying to break free of the chains to no avail. Her body was still weak from the sedatives they used on her, all she could do was watch.

Ten gunners had now lined up in front of Drawxen's limp and beaten form and took aim at him. Viron smirked as he looked at the state Drawxen was in at that moment, but his smile slowly faded away when his ears picked up the sound of a low growl.

Drawxen let out a low growl as he raised his slowly raised his head up revealing his face. His aura had healed it for the most part with just a few scratches on his cheek and around his mouth, there were small dots of blood all over his face and his mouth curved down into an angry frown, but his eyes were the real problem. Both of his eyes were glowing and had turned entirely red, there were no pupils and the entire sclera **(The white parts)** had turned entirely into a blood red color. Even though his eye's had changed it was very clear to everyone that he was very upset. All the white fang members in the room were now trembling in fear, some couldn't hold onto their weapons and had dropped them while others had gripped theirs as if their lives depended on it. **(And some pissed themselves)**

He balled his hands into fists and ripped his arms through the swords pinning him to the wall. He pulled out his tonfas and started firing at everyone in the room, he let out a bombardment of bullets at them. All the white fang members in front of him were instantly killed, followed by everyone else. All the members started falling one by one like domino's. He stopped and put away his tonfas when they ran out of ammo and already wiped out a quarter of the faunus in the room. Viron gritted his teeth upon seeing the massacre, he snapped his fingers and started walking away.

Just then more another lieutenant armed with a shotgun bat, and more members started pouring in armed with guns and swords and were ready to fight. Drawxen cracked his knuckles and bent down into a running start position, his eyes started to glow brighter as he quietly counted aloud to himself. "Three, two, one, go."

He pushed off his back foot and disappeared. Everyone looked around for him but he was nowhere to be seen. Until one by one, a bunch of White Fang members started to fall to the ground. Drawxen appeared suddenly in front of the lieutenant and punched his fist right through the lieutenant's chest ripping his heart out as well. He pushed the body to the ground and looked to the rest of the members who were starting to back away now upon noticing the amount of blood dripping from Drawxens hands. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his batons and got into a fighting stance, "Shall we?"

A dog faunus yelled as he ran forward and swiftly everyone else joined in as they all started to rush Drawxen. He started knocking them all down as they came at him one after another, not getting hit at all as he narrowly avoided everything. The bodies started to pile up on the ground beneath him as he used them to jump up in the air and run on the heads of the members, occasionally kicking one every now and then. He landed and kept on fighting.

He dodged a stab, grabbed the guy's arm and broke it before throwing him on another members sword. He tripped another on their back and stabbed a baton in their chest. He grabbed one and used them as a shield from incoming bullets. He back flipped behind another, broke their neck and took their gun before spinning rapidly around and firing it.

Drawxen tossed his batons into two gun barrels causing them to explode and pulled out his aura swords. He ran forward started rapidly cutting through all the faunus like butter. He was unstoppable, he cut them all down one by one sometimes throwing one at somebody just to use his hand to steal a gun, rip someone's heart out, or break a neck before going over to pick it back up. He stabbed it through someone then kicked the bottom of it sending it flying straight through many more of them. He ran over grabbed the sword and spun around with them cutting of the heads of anyone near him. He stopped and stood up and yelled aloud. "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT!"

Drawxen went back to his murder spree before a voice stopped everyone in their tracks, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the room turned to Viron who was standing in the doorway with a metallic suit instead of his white business suit from before. It was entirely silver with three shinning red lights along his chest, the armour only covered his torso and clung to him, outlining his muscled exterior.

He snapped and all the members who were still alive left. He started to walk towards Drawxen, his body steaming with rage, "I'm gonna rip off your ears and tail, you don't deserve to look like one of us." Drawxen tilted his head in confusion and put away his aura blades. "Bring it" He said as he raised his fists into a fighting stance.

As soon as he said that Viron took a step forward and disappeared, before Drawxen had time to register what happened he felt a sudden force launching him across the room. He got up and felt his jaw in pain and confusion. He looked over to where Viron is and saw him standing as he was before but there was one notable difference. His hand had changed into a shining silver color and appeared to be metallic, he watched as his hand slowly turned back into it's normal pigmentation. Viron started walking towards him while talking, "I know most of my brothers and sisters haven't unlocked their aura, but fortunately I have. I can turn any part of my body into an indestructible metal. Shall I show you again?"

Drawxen didn't answer, instead he bolted towards him only to be met with a powerful kick to his stomach sending him back to where he was before. Drawxen sat up and looked above him only to see a now completely silver Viron, before his head was punched into the ground. Viron sent punch after punch to him and kept pushing his head further into the ground. He pulled Drawxens head out of the hole by his hair and punched his gut, or so he intended. Drawxen caught his punch and used his other hand to punch his face. Viron looked to the side and saw the punch coming but didn't do anything to avoid it. When the punch hit Viron felt surprised by the amount of force it held. He let go of Drawxen and stumbled back. Drawxen dropped and ran up to him delivering a vertical kick to his chin followed by a series of consecutive hits. Viron caught his fists and then headbutted him putting Drawxen in a daze. He then grabbed his head and kneed his face, he then pulled his arm back and backhanded him across the room again. Drawxen laid on his stomach, his thoughts racing through his mind. "He can hurt me? This son of a bitch can actually fight me one on one. Best. Day. Fucking. EVER!"

He jumped to his feet and pulled out his swords spinning them around a bit as they both rushed forwards. They collided in the middle making a shock wave, Viron was holding on the blades as Drawxen tried to push him, "You're stronger than you look Hybrid", "Oh you ain't seen nothing yet bitch."

They separated and ran at each other again. The fight raged on as they both kept attacking, neither one showing signs of giving up any time soon. However it was clear that Viron was winning. None of Drawxens attacks had any effect on his since his entire body was now metal. Not just that but Viron was clearly much faster and physically stronger than him and overpowered him a lot.

Drawxen had jumped up and spun around slashing Viron's face a couple of times, only to have his leg grabbed then slammed into the ground and kicked away.

Drawxen got up and pointed his swords forwards, he stabbed them each forward rapidly sending beams of energy at him. Viron ran forth letting himself get hit with each beam that just bounced right off him. Drawxen stopped and narrowly avoided a punch from him, he crouched down and tried to sweep kick him but Viron was too fast and jumped out of the way and kicked his face. Drawxen pushed himself off the ground on to Viron's face and landed a few feet away. Viron summoned all his strength and punched Drawxen all the way into the wall on the other side of the room. Drawxen stood there and coughed up some blood before falling out of the him shaped crater in the wall and on the ground. He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling and thought to himself. ' _Wow. This guy's pretty fucking bad. I can smell all the drugs on him, I'm impressed that amount of steroids hasn't killed him. Then there's that suit, It's not for protection it's so he can move freely. That sweep kick proved it, His semblance may make him tough as hell but there's a big catch, it also makes him heavy as fuck. That's why he needs that suit, I'm guessing it what let's him move so fucking fast as well.'_

He stood up and spoke, "I think I've figured you out *Viron raised an eyebrow* You aren't strong enough to take me own your own so you had your lackeys hold me off while you get yourself all pumped up with steroids. Your armour isn't for defense either, your semblance doesn't just make you tough it weighs you down, so you needed a way to move freely hence the drugs and armour which i'm assuming not only let you move how you want but enhance you as well. Am I right?"

Viron smirked and applauded him, "Very clever, yes it's true my semblance is not without it's disadvantages fortunately as I said before this is a science branch of the White Fang, so they were more than willing to help with that. But make no mistake I didn't sacrifice my men, they will be avenged *points to camera* while your friend watches."

"Oh? You have a camera in he-" he was cut off by Viron appearing behind him and kicked him back to the opposite wall then rushing forward and pounded his head into the wall so he was now leaning back in it.

Drawxen stood absolutely still there will blood running down his neck. Viron huffed and started to head towards the door which he entered. Drawxen's hand began to twitch as he fell out of the wall. Again. Viron turned and went wide eyed with amazement that he was still conscious. Drawxen started coughing up blood as he started putting aura in his face to heal it.

He sat down and looked up as he started to speak aloud, "You know if you weren't such an asshole, I think we could've been friends. You would've made a good sparring dummy. Unfortunately you gotta go, so I'll show you just how weak you are. Hmm heh It's been awhile since I've met an opponent who might not die immediately from this. It was nice knowing you bitch." As he was saying this he began to change.

The white parts in his hair started to spread throughout his hair, wolf ears and tail until they were completely white. His nails turned white and started to grow into claws, his teeth became sharp fangs, his skin started to turn into a grayish white, the sclerae of his eyes turned pitch black and the irises turned into a crimson/blood red. Red and black lines began to appear all over his body starting from his eyes and appearing on his hands too. And after that was all done his body started to radiate a shadowy mist.

He stood up and stared at Viron with a smirk, "You wanted my semblance, well here it is. Now I'll show you what it can do." His voice had changed as well, it was dark and sounded twisted. He put away the swords and smiled showing off his fangs. Viron ran forward punched him only to have Drawxen stop it with with an open palm. He stood in shock and started attacking with a storm of punches and kicks.

Drawxen stood completely still and just moved his one hand slightly to block each and every attack as if he was nothing but a child throwing a tantrum.

He caught one punch by the wrist and squeezed it only slightly which ended up cracking the metal. Viron screamed and fell to his knees clutching his arm in pain. He looked and saw how very small pieces of the his arm started to fall to the ground, he tried to raise his head but felt he wasn't able to. Drawxen had on hand placed on his head that stopped him from moving at all, "Now what was it you said you were going to do to me? Oh yes you were gonna rip off my wolf ears and tail, now you may not have those but you seem quite fond of these antlers. Let's fix that."

He grabbed both of Viron's antlers and broke them off like they were twigs. Again Viron fell, screaming in pain and agony as he clutched his head. He got up and pulled out a syringe from his pocket, "I'll show you power, beast."

He turned a small spot on his neck normal and stuck the needle in it. He toppled over and started yelling as his body started to change, the metal on his back expanded into a pair of wings, his antlers started growing back and grew bigger than before, dark stripes showed up all along his back and arms, his hands started to grow bigger into giant clawed paws, his legs bent backwards and three claws ripped out of his shoes, three tails emerged from his back, one was a simple cat tail, another was an ankylosaurus tail **(the dinosaur with the tail bludgeon)** , the last one wasn't a tail however it was a snake. Then his head began to elongate giving him a snout as two big ears grew atop his head and his teeth sharpened.

He stood up standing at 6'5 now and stared down at Drawxen, "This is the pinnacle of our work here. A serum to fuse animal DNA with that of faunus and even humans, you call yourself a hybrid well here I stand as a chimera. You were actually the inspiration for this, and now because of it we plan to turn the world leaders into faunus and show them what it's like to be one of us. Now I will show you the true strength of a real animal, I have eagle wings, tiger claws, a real wolves head, a leopard tail and a cobra as a tail, and our most prized accomplishment. Dinosaur DNA merged into me to give me raptor legs and and an ankylosaurus tail. Any last words"

Drawxen tilted his head and looked him over, "You're really one ugly metal mother fucker aren't you." he said nonchalantly

Viron snapped and slammed his fists down at him, Drawxen raised one arm in defense. The impact shook the entire base and cracked the entire floor and walls. Drawxen pushed him off and used his other hand to punch him, Viron was sent flying backwards but quickly caught himself, he spread his wings out and started flying further up in the air.

He came speeding down and tackled Drawxen, he used his snake tail to bite his arm then he threw him. Drawxen dusted himself off and cracked his neck "Not bad, very clever with this poisonous snake, too bad I'm immune. Now then *takes off jacket* let's get serious."

They rushed towards each other with extreme speed and their fists collided, they each sent a fury of punches, claw swipes, and wing jabs, each dodging or blocking the other only occasionally getting hit. Viron used his leopard tail and wrapped it around Drawxens neck and the snake started striking his chest. Drawxen raised his clawed hand and sliced the tail off his neck. Viron stumbled back but felt a tug on the snake, Drawxen had a hold on it and started to spin him around. He let the snake go throwing him to the ceiling. Viron caught himself and hovered in mid air. He flapped his wings rapidly and started to shoot out his metal feathers below him. Drawxen jumped and spun around in mid air covering himself in a dark mist. All the feathers that hit him disappeared in the mist. He reached above Viron and reappeared holding a ball of metal feathers above him. He let out a shout and threw all the feathers down, Viron used his wings to cover himself as he felt the onslaught hit him. Drawxen descended down and pulled the wings apart. He grabbed Viron's new horns and flipped himself over, "EAT THIS BASTARD." He pulled Viron down and threw him down at the floor with a tremendous amount of force. Drawxen landed and ran forth at him, his claws scraping the floor leaving a trail. He was right above him before Viron spun around and knocked him away with his tail bludgeon. Drawxen slowed himself down with his claws and looked forth with a predatory expression. He disappeared and stood above him with his leg raised, "Fuck. YOU." He dropped his leg and crushed his head with an axe kick, the metal along Viron's entire body began to crack. Drawxen jumped on his back and began to pull on his wings, "WHO'S THE ABOMINATION NOW YOU SON OF BITCH!" He pulled harder and ripped the wings off his back, the snake wrapped itself around Drawxen and sunk it's teeth in his neck. He struggled a bit but eventually got one hand free and tore the snake out of his neck then bit it's head off and spit it out on the floor. Viron struggled to get up but couldn't move an inch of his body, "This isn't possible." Drawxen got off his back and grabbed hold of his last tail, he lifted him up and slammed him into the ground, then he did it again, and then he kept doing it for ten minutes straight. "HOW IS IT HUH! KNOWING JUST HOW INSIGNIFICANT YOU ARE. YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME? I AM THE HYBRID, I AM A BLIGHT. THAT YOU BROUGHT UPON YOURSELF. I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU, EVERYONE IN THIS FACILITY WILL DIE BY MY HAND BECAUSE YOU WERE A FUCKING MANIACAL IDIOT." He smashed him into the ground once more before letting go. He walked around to his face and held his head up, he watched as his skin turned back to normal. "Any last words?" Viron just spit on his face and said weakly "Good luck with your kind." before Drawxen turned his head 180 degrees around.

Drawxen stood up and his ears twitched he looked around and saw the walls started to open up, hordes of Grimm were behind each one. There were Alpha beowolves, regular beowolves, small nevermores, boarbatusk, Ursa majors, Ursa minors, king taijitu, deathstalkers, creeps, lancers, griffons, and some beringel.

Drawxen smirked and started stretching, "I fucking love today." All the Grimm then charged at him.

 **Scene change**

* * *

The camera broke during Drawxen and Viron's fight so Yang didn't see how it ended but instead watched as Archis was jumping from wall to wall frantically looking for something. She watched as he started gathering a bunch of random materials and papers and started shoving them in a bag clearly in a rush, "What's up doc?"

He didn't turn around and kept going through everything as he answered her, "It appears I've miscalculated the amount of strength your friend has, oh dear oh dear oh dear oh dear what a mess. Viron that FOOL, he released all the Grimm we kidnapped for my research, oh if he weren't dead already then I'd kill him myself. *pulls out syringe with blue liquid in it* now then my dear, I'm afraid your usefulness has reached it's climax." Yang began to struggle more in her chains trying desperately to break free. He stood right in front of her and let out a bit of the blue liquid to show it worked "Now don't worry, I made this from my own venom. It won't hurt a bit." The needle was mere inches away from her arm before he stopped, he stood up and turned to the door only to be sent hurdling across the room. Yang looked up and her eyes went wide from shock and happiness, "Drawxen" she breathed out barely whispering it.

Drawxen stood in front of her with his semblance still activated but a notable difference was that he was wearing ember celica on his arms. He walked right past Yang and picked up the scientist by his collar and held him up above him.

Drawxen narrowed his eyes and black veins started to appear on his forehead, "I remember you. You're one of the assholes that did this to me."

Archis smiled widely and stretched out his arms, "You got me, bet you thought I was dead didn't you. How else do you think these imbeciles found out about you. I must say it's good to see just how much you've grown project Hybrid, how long has it been? I can't remember. I'm glad to say that you have gone past our original expectations." Drawxen kept his angered expression as his grip tightened. Archis noticed and held his hands in front of him in fear "N-now now let's- let us be calm about this. I-I-I-I might be able to help you, I can help retract some of the Grimm DNA we put in you. If you'll just le-" Drawxen cut him off with a shotgun punch to his face knocking him into the ground and denting his face.

Drawxen took a deep breath and deactivated his semblance. He slowly began to turn back to his normal appearance. He turned to Yang and ran a hand through his hair and exclaimed in a ruff and satisfied voice "You have no idea how long I've waited to that!"

He walked towards her and ripped the chains off her then picked her up bridal style, "Alright let's get out of here."

Yang remained silent throughout the walk through all the hallways and made a gasp sound when they entered the room where all the fighting happened. The room was the perfect example of a massacre, there was blood everywhere, bodies all over the place, and there were even still some Grimm around which hadn't completely disappeared yet. Drawxen laid her down gently against a wall and started searching each of the bodies.

As he started to walk back with his found batons, out of nowhere Yang burst into laughter. At first Drawxen thought she just went crazy from seeing all the blood and just let her keep laughing. She finally stopped and Drawxen sat down in front of her waiting for an explanation, "Ahahah ok ok ok I'm *giggle* sorry b-b-but I can't help but laugh once I realized it *He raises an eyebrow* You're too fucking strong, I mean I knew you held back against me but holy crap you beat the hell out of everyone here and still had energy to go? Oh my Oum you are a beast."

Drawxen scratched behind his ear as he listened to her, "Ya well that's what happens when I get to cut loose, now are you done because we gotta go." he said while getting up and stretching.

Yang reached her arms up signaling him to carry her, he picked her back up as she went on. "So you know what I just figured out? *he didn't answer* Fine be grumpy I'll say it anyway. There was ten times more people here than there was the night we met, you could've fought us and gotten away. But you didn't, you chose to go with Ozpin and join Beacon."

They had exited the base now and were walking towards his car, "C'mon just admit that there's a small part of you that cares, you didn't fight us all because you didn't wanna hurt the innocent people am I right."

He dropped her in the passenger's seat as she let out a "hey!" in complaint. Drawxen jumped in the driver's seat and turned to face her with a deadly serious look on his face.

"Okay Yang look we need to talk. I'm gonna answer some of your questions and in return you're going to keep the details of all this quiet deal?" Yang opened her mouth to answer but Drawxen cut her off. "Ok so let's get started. You're half right, I didn't fight because that night because I didn't want to kill you people, I had no particular reason to at the time so I didn't bother to. But I know for a fact that even with my semblance Ozpin and all the other professors together would be a bit of handful. Besides I may not like admitting it but the world needs Ozpin and Ironwood and I'm not stupid enough to kill them, yet. So then anymore questions you wanna ask before we get into the serious bit?"

Yang sat with wide eyes until she smiled and clapped her hands together "You said my name."

"I hate you so much."

"Nope you love me."

"No."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Then why did you come to save me if not to be my knight in shining armour?"

"Yang. We literally do not have the time for this right now, now are there any more questions you wanna ask?"

Yang went silent and her face went into a bit of a frown, she spoke softly and said "Did it hurt?"

Drawxen tilted his head slightly in confusion at her question "What the fighting? A bit but I healed quickly so I'll be fine." Yang shook her head at his response "No not that. Did….did changing hurt?" He had a look of surprise from her question, nobody had ever asked him that before. He gulped and answered her in a calm but serious voice, "Yes. Yes it did, now look Yang you have to listen to everything I tell you very carefully ok?" she meekly nodded. "Good. Now then. I'm not sure how else to say this except, everything you heard is true. I am what they said I am and I can do what they said I can do, but you have to understand that I didn't ask for this. And now I'm stuck with it. More importantly you cannot tell _anyone_. Not your team, not your family, no one. And please don't let Ozpin know you know because then there's a chance you'll be locked in solitary confinement, now if you're really lucky you'll hear the full story one day but until then all you need to know is what you know so leave it that. Do you understand? *She nodded slightly* NO! This is life or death knowledge Yang, do you understand? *she nods rapidly* Good, now let's get out of here before the Atlas military show up."

He started the car and drove away from the docks. They made idle chit chat as he drove through the streets of vale headed for the bullhead. "So then, why did you save me. The science guy was positive you would, how'd he know?" Drawxen looked at her through the corner of his eye and sighed, "He knew about my connection to Ozpin, so he must've known that he wouldn't want me to let one of his students die.", "So you only saved me for professor Ozpin?", "Well that, and the fact that now you owe me for saving your life.", "Hmm whatever you say Hybrid." He shoots her a mean glare "Too soon?"

"Yup."

They arrived at the bullhead and Drawxen got out of the car, Yang looked up at him with a playful look on her face. "So are you gonna carry me the whole way? You know people might start to think thing's." she said while winking at him. Drawxen looked down at her and smirked, "Oh don't worry, I think you'll like what I have in store." Something about the way he said that didn't sit right with Yang.

* * *

"I take back any nice or semi nice thing I ever thought about you, you fucking psycho!"

"What I thought you would've liked sitting on top of the Bullhead. Isn't that what you thrill seekers usually do."

"Well that would be the case if you didn't duct tape me to the freaking Bullhead!"

They were way up in the air as their conversation started, Drawxen was sitting cross legged with his nails dug in the metal of the ship. And Yang was lying on her back next to Drawxen with her entire body completely covered in duct taped except for her head. "I wanted to give you the best seat possible.", "The wind's messing up my hair!", "You'll live *Pause* unless that tape doesn't hold then you're definitely gonna die. Or the sedatives wear off early and you explode."

"Where did you even get the tape?!" Drawxen scratched the back of his head before saying in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry about it.", "What the Grimm does that mean!"

The bullhead started to slow down, Drawxen took that to mean they've reached their destination and removed one of his hands and pulled out his scroll, he typed in a number and put it to his ear, "Ya we're here, see you soon."

The bullhead fully landed and he got up and walked over to Yang, "Now stay still Goldilocks." He raised his hand slowly and brought it down cutting the tape with one quick slash from his claws. Yang tried to raise her arms to punch him but she was _still_ too tired to move. He picked her up and jumped down from the ship and started walking towards the school entrance. Yang rested her head against his chest and smiled before falling asleep. Drawxen looked down at her sleeping face and stopped walking for a second, "Whoa. Deja vu." then he kept walking.

 **Scene Change**

* * *

Yang woke up in a white bed with an Iv tube in her arm, she suddenly felt a rush of alarm before she took in her surroundings, she was in the medical wing at Beacon. She sat but was quickly shoved back down by a speeding force, or more accurately a speeding Ruby. "YAAAAANG! OH THANK OUM YOU'RE OK WE JUST HEARD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED TO YOU OH I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE TO HELP I SWEAR YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING MY SIDE EVER AGAIN NEVER EVER EVER AGAIN HOW'RE YOU FEELING ARE YOU TIRED DO YOU NEED MORE REST DO YOU WANT US BRING YOU SOME WARM WHOLE MILK, KUNG FU NINJA SLAYER ULTIMATE DEATH BATTLE 2, AND A MOTIVATIONAL CAT POSTER!"

Ruby clung on to Yang's head as she wept, not giving her a second to respond. She was still talking when Weiss and Blake ran in the room and pried Ruby off of her. "Ruby! Let go already, you're suffocating her!" Weiss yelled as she and Blake finally pulled her off of Yang. They all fell backwards with Ruby on top of them, Yang took a breath and stared down at her teammates scold her sister and started laughing.

After they all calmed down they started talking about what had happened, as it turned out Yang had only been unconscious for about half an hour after Drawxen brought her back. The other three were only told a few minutes ago, which was when Ruby screamed out "what" and bolted out of the room leaving a trail of rose petals. Yang explained to them about what had happened, leaving out the parts about Drawxen's semblance and Grimm DNA.

After all was said and done Yang noticed something from the corner of her eyes, she looked to her left and saw her bracelets on the table next to her with a note on one of them, she picked it up and read it to herself,"You may need these. P.S you still owe me drink"

That's when Yang remembered that Drawxen was the one who brought her in, she shot her head up to ask about him but Ruby stopped her knowing where she was going with it. "Don't worry about Drawxen sis he's fine. I passed by him in the hallway on the way here, he was in tip top shape. He was heading to professor Ozpin's office I think."

Yang sighed in relief, she felt worried for him, then she remember about the bullhead incident and her eyes turned to their red form.

 **Scene Change**

* * *

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T HAVE YOU THROWN IN PRISON." General Ironwood was screaming at the top of his lungs while staring down at Drawxen.

Drawxen was sitting in Ozpin's office getting an deafening scolding from Ironwood.

Ozpin tried to keep his composure but was also visibly upset with him as well, "I told you to wait for reinforcements, instead you storm a White Fang base alone, low on ammunition, unclear of what to expect, and putting your life and the life of miss Xiao Long at risk."

Drawxen raised his arms and exclaimed "I saved her didn't I! Jeez there's no winning with you people, I leave someone to die I'm at fault, I slaughter an army of corrupt faunus and Grimm to save her I'm at fault." Ironwood fumed and balled his hands into a fist, "Not only did you risk the life of a student you killed hundreds of people, it'll take my men days to clean up all the bodies. What's worse is we could've used some of them for interrogation to learn what the White Fang's plans. You just killed our best lead at finding out what they're up to!"

He raised his arms in defence and said a simple "Ok i'll admit that was a bad move on my part but they knew too much about me so I thought it necessary to kill them. Isn't that what you would've done, _general_?"

"Drawxen", he turned to face Ozpin, "What were you thinking, you're not used yo using your semblance in prolonged combat. What if you went off the rails again?"

Drawxen stood up facing the both of them, "Let me settle this all right now ok! I did what I did because I wanted to. *Turns to Ozpin* I saved your student because I knew you wouldn't shut up about it if I let her die *Turns to ironwood* I did your fucking job because by the time your men would've gotten there she would've been dead and they would've evacuated leaving you with a bunch of criminals still at large. But instead what you got was a whole division of the White Fang brought down, proof that I can keep my semblance under control, and a decent huntress in training who'll only need a good night's rest to heal up. You're welcome." He then walked to the elevator and headed down.

The two headmasters stood still each with their own thoughts swarming through their heads, Ironwood was thinking of how he was going to deal with the situation. While Ozpin was still upset with him he couldn't help but smile slightly and think to himself ' _That's my boy.'_

 **Scene change**

* * *

Drawxen was standing next to Yang's bed as she slept, he felt a hand go on his shoulder and he turned to see Blake standing there, "Hey there killer.", "Ugh what do you want cat." She stood next to him as she spoke "Just wanted to know if we were still on for tonight?", "Yeah we're still good, actually do you want to go do it now, we have the time."

Blake smiled and started to walk away, "Let's go then." Drawxen smirked as he followed her

 **Scene Change**

* * *

The two of them sat in the back of the library, leaning on some bookshelves as Blake started to speak. "So where did we leave off last time?", Drawxen pulled out a book from his jacket pocket and started flipping through the pages "We just finished chapter six so that would land uuuuuuuussss. Here, page 157" he said dragging out his sentence. Blake pulled out her own book and turned to said page.

As it had turned out the both of them had a similar taste in mystery novels **(Again, not ninja's of love. No)** as a result they met in that spot hidden from everyone else and read together, though their time was primarily spent in silence they quickly became friends. Although they refrained from telling Blake's team because they both knew what the others would think and what they would say, and neither of them wanted to deal with that. So they kept it as a secret.

They only read for about ten minutes before their scrolls beeped with a message from Ozpin saying he wanted to see them all where Yang was.

They both put their books away and got up and headed towards the medical wing, on the way their Blake nudged Drawxen to get his attention. He looked at her with a curious look on his face. "You know I'm just thinking, you and Yang would be good together."

Drawxen's expression went neutral again and he faced ahead of him, "Blake" "Hmm?", "Shut up."

Blake let out a small giggle and continued to walk until they reached the medic wing, they both walked in with Drawxen ignoring the strange looks they were all giving them.

Ruby and Weiss were on either side of Yang and Blake soon stood next to Weiss as Drawxen sat on a nearby window sill. Ozpin soon entered the room with Professor Goodwitch and he looked at them all, "Good to see you're all here, I trust you're feeling well miss Xiao Long?" She just nodded slightly. He took a sip of his coffee and nodded "Good now let's get down to business, Glynda if you would."

She stepped forward and started typing something on her scroll **(Or whatever it is that she carries around with her all the time)** She looks to them all and speaks with her usual professional tone, "Now then students I have some good news for you ladies, and for you as well Mr. Bxlad. We have finished the adjustments to your room so you no longer have to stay in team RWBY's dorm any longer *stops typing* and here is the room number and the code for it."

Drawxen's scroll makes a sound and he looks at the message. "Now then there are some thing's about it that you should know, all the walls are reinforced with a new form of steel incase you go berserk, there is a closet for your weapons so you don't need to keep them in the lockers, if you need to be contained it will go into a lock-down mode where the door and window will be sealed shut, the room will be filled with knockout gas and the electrical tasers will shock you until you fall unconscious. Any questions?"

Drawxen looked at her like she was playing a joke on him and just slowly shook his head no, thinking it best to just let thing's be. The two professors left without saying anything else leaving them all to stare at Drawxen expectantly.

Drawxen just straightened out his jacket and head for the door. He looked back at them and waved saying "Thanks for the floor." then he left.

As soon as he exited the room he heard Weiss yell "YES!"

He just shook his head and headed for their dorm to retrieve his stuff.

 **Scene Change**

* * *

 **In an old abandoned laboratory**

A hooded figure stood in front of the ruins of what was a research facility but was now torn to pieces. There was claw marks all along the walls and there was a giant hole where the entrance used to be. The figure moved in closer and observed the walls seeing dried up blood all along the walls and floor. Most notable was that some of it was bloody hand prints. The figure reached out and traced over the claw marks with their hand and soon the wall started to freeze over at their touch. They backed away and spoke in a soft soothing voice, "Maybe whoever did this can help me."

The figure started to walk back into the forest and as they walked all the trees and plants around them began to freeze as snow began to fall around the person.

 **Well that's all for this chapter in the story, Sorry it took so long but I've been super busy working (procrastinating).**

 **But I hope you people enjoyed it I've been wanting to make this particular one for quite a while now and am happy that I finally finished it.**

 **Small note it is now December meaning Christmas is on the way so I wish you all merry Christmas now since I won't do it on the day, and if you don't celebrate it than happy whatever you do**

 _ **Up next:...I haven't thought of a title yet.**_


	8. And so it begins

**Well then here is the next chapter**

 **I don't have anything to say about it except read it all the way through and read the ending.**

 **I don't own RWBY**

Drawxen was lying on top of his bed in his new room just staring at the ceiling in thought. ' _Ahhh I hate to admit it but Ozpin did a great job with this room. I have never been more comfortable in my entire life, keep in mind my life has been utter hell. Oh but thank Oum for this nice, peaceful, secluded room. An actual bed instead of that bag of hay I carried around everywhere, until that horse got to it, it was a tasty horse is an actual room that I have all to myself. I can just sit here and sleep all day._ _ **You have classes dumbass**_ _. I can just sit here and sleep for a few more hours. *Scroll makes a sound* Fuck. You. Life.'_

He sat up and grabbed his scroll, he had a message from Ozpin that read "Meet me in my office in an hour".

Drawxen's grip tightened until he crushed his scroll in his hand. He angrily tossed it across the room and fell back down on his bed then lazily reached over and opened a drawer in his nightstand and pulled out another scroll, "Well that makes twelve."

 **With Ozpin and Glynda**

"You know, he may actually kill you for this."

"Glynda I assure you he will be perfectly comfortable with-oh who am I kidding this is _my_ son we're talking about here." Ozpin said putting a hand over his eyes.

Just then the elevator doors opened and revealed a very angry Drawxen, he marched into the office and slammed his hands on the desk. He gritted his teeth and spoke threateningly "You know it's 6AM right, it's 6AM on a Monday. I was peacefully just lying in my bed thinking about how much I was enjoying the silence if being alone when my scroll rang, and why did it ring? Oh that's right it was you making me leave the peace and quiet that I literally never get!" He said raising her voice as he spoke.

Ozpin remained calm and stood up. "Drawxen I apologize for the inconvenience but there's something we need from you." Drawxen didn't hesitate to respond, "Done *pulls out tonfa's* ok so who needs to die. I'll kill whoever, but I don't kill the elderly since they're already pretty close to death, and I won't kill kids younger than ten but that may change if they annoy me in any way." Ozpin and Glynda shared a look of concern between each other as Drawxen waited for an answer.

Glynda walked up to Drawxen and hit him atop head with her riding crop causing his wolf ears to flatten against his head for a brief moment. She crossed her arms and gave him a deathly cold glare, "Why is it your mind always goes to violence whenever anything at all happens?" she yelled at him questionably.

Drawxen looked at her then turned to Ozpin and said "It's how I was raised."

"Enough"

Ozpin stood up and walked towards them both. "Drawxen we don't need you to kill anyone, in fact after your incident with the White Fang base I'm tempted to take away all of your weapons." Drawxen had to hold back a laugh as he listened, "However the only thing stopping me from doing that is the fact that you'd most likely go on a rampage if we did." He nodded his head in agreement and crossed his arms.

Ozpin sat back down at his desk and folded his hands in front of him. He took a deep breath and spoke in his usual stoic tone, "Now then for the real reason I called you here. You see because of the amount of damage you caused at that base as well as the nature of it's purpose, we have had to send over a few staff members to help investigate and gather any information that could be useful. Now we have a few temporary replacements already, we just need one more." Drawxen listened intently and began to worry about what he knew he was going to have to do, "Ozpin, what're you saying."

"We need you to cover for professor Ports class. We're asking you because you're the only person I know of who knows more about Grimm Studies than Port. It should only be for a week at the most and we'll even pay you." he said reassuringly/carefully.

Drawxen stood still in shock trying to decide what to do about his current predicament. ' _Note to self, replace all of Ozpin's coffee with soda, and mess up Goodwitch's schedule for th rest of the year.'_ he thought to himself.

Ozpin cautiously put a hand to his cane, waiting for an outburst from him.

It took Drawxen a minute before he took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "Ok. I'll do it on three conditions. One, I get paid double of what Port get's. Two, I teach thing's _my_ way. Three, you make sure team RWBY figures out a way to keep this. *points behind him* Off my tail!" They both raise an eyebrow and peer behind him to see a small black corgi nibbling at his tail.

Glynda immediately lifts Zwei up in the air and lets him scurry about in place. **(ha. scurry)**

Ozpin smiled at the small dog and took a sip from his coffee, "Yes I'll be sure to tell them, though I am surprised you feel this way, if I remember correctly you used to love corgis." Drawxen grabbed the dog and held him in front of him "Oh I still I like them. I just hate it when I'm walking down the halls and it latches itself onto my tail every fucking day." he said shaking zwei up and down as he spoke.

Ozpin was doing is best not to smile while Glynda was clearly upset about the entire situation, "Drawxen, please watch your language!" she said scolding him. Drawxen growled and stomped out of the room. Glynda gave Ozpin a glare that clearly meant "You deal with it". He looked at the closed doors and put a hand to his head and let out a sigh, "There was still more to discuss with him.", "Well he's your son, so go parent him." Ozpin gave her a pleading look, she just pointed to the door. "Glynda please, he can tear the school in half with his bare hands. It's best if we just deal with him slowly." She crossed her arms over her chest and said to him judgmentally, "Right. And what if he stubs his toe and decides to slaughter all of remnant?"

"He has control now. Glynda please, I know how you feel about keeping him here but he is my son. You remember him when he was young, so full of life and energy. He never listened to me then, and he won't now. In fact you were one of the only people he ever obeyed, and I need you to watch him and try and make that happen again."

Glynda rubbed her eyes in frustration, "Ozpin, he isn't a little boy that can be given a time out. I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe you should let James call his little "pet" after all.", "No. if those two meet then all of remnant would be in danger. We need to keep them as far away from each other as possible, I only hope that James hasn't called him already."

"And what if he finds out about Amber? Or Qrow's side mission? Or about the mission for the outlands you plan to send him on." Ozpin stood up abruptly and said "That's enough!"

Glynda took a step back. Never before had she heard him speak in such a serious tone, even when discussing the maidens. She walked up besides him and put a hand on his shoulder and spoke calmly, "Ozpin. I understand how long you've been searching for him and you want to let him settle, but you cannot just keep putting out fires as they come up. He's uncontrollable, unpredictable, and dangerous. If you're lucky Qrow won't tell him anything, but he'll eventually find amber and want answers about why we have a maiden in the basement. And you better have a good explanation prepared, you know how he feels about them."

"I know. But at the moment we just have to send him the rest of the details for the teaching job"

 **Scene change**

Team RWBY was rushing throughout their room, they had woken up later than usual and were scrambling to get ready for the day.

 **B:** "Has anyone seen my bow!?"

 **Y:** "I think I saw it in that pile of rose petals Ruby left when she decided to jog in place at super speed." Yang said with a sarcastic eye roll

 **R:** "I wanted to see how many petals I could summon. Apparently it was a lot"

 **W:** "Never mind that, where's my hairbrush!"

 **Y:** "Oh sorry Weiss I used last night, check my bathroom stuff."

 **W:** "Yang half of your thing's are hair products?"

 **Y:** "I CARE FOR MY HAIR OKAY!"

 **R:** "Has anyone seen Zwei this morning?"

 **Y:** "No. Weiss have you seen Zwei?"

 **W:** "No. Yang, why is there a picture of ruby wearing a hat made of chips with your hair products?"

 **Y:** "Don't worry about it. Blake have you seen Zwei?"

 **B:** "No. Can someone please help me find my bow!"

 **R:** "Check my rose petals for Oum's sake."

They continued to yell at each other like that for another 5 minutes before they heard a knock at their door, "I'll get it" said Yang. She opened the door only to immediately feel something furry and soft be pushed against her face, "I believe this is yours." She backed up to see Drawxen standing in the doorway holding Zwei up in front of her. She immediately snatched Zwei from his hands and hugged him tightly squealing with joy, "OH zwei thank Oum he found you, oh we were so worried about you!" She continued to hug him until a red blur ran by and grabbed him away from her, "Zwei! Where'd you go!" said Ruby.

Weiss joined Ruby in adoring Zwei while Blake seemed to have disappeared into the pile of rose petals. Yang laughed at her teammates then turned to meet Drawxens gaze. "How'd you find him?" She asked. "Oh well it's not so hard to find something when it latches itself onto your tail." He responded raising his hands in the air with with annoyance and enthusiasm . Yang laughed then noticed he wasn't in his uniform. "Hey why aren't you wearing the uniform? Class starts in like ten minutes." He seemed hesitant to answer. "Let's uh let's just say I won't need it today *turns to leave* Keep that dog on a leash."

He was about to leave when he suddenly got an idea, "Hey Goldilocks", "Mhmmmm". "How do you feel about pranking Ozpin." Yang's face lit up with excitement and she rushed to his side **(Even though he was only standing like a foot away)** "Ha I knew you had a fun side to you, what do you have in mind?"

A small smirk appeared on his face as he leaned closer to her ear. "just how fast can your sister run?"

 **Scene change**

 **In Ozpin's coffee bean storage place or something that exist in this story**

"Glynda can you come in here for a moment."

"Yes Ozpin."

"Did Drawxen come by here at all?"

"No, not since you talked to him earlier. Why?"

"All my coffee. Every last bit of it. Has been replaced with soda and when I went back to my office, I found it all on fire underneath a giant banner that read and I quote 'Ha. Ha. Ha. Enjoy your drinks' "

"...That's hilarious sir." she said with a completely straight face.

 **Scene change again**

Drawxen Yang and Ruby were walking down the halls with Drawxen smiling at the thought of what Ozpin's reaction would be. Yang was carrying Ruby who was too tired to stay awake after having to run fast enough to replace all of Ozpin's coffee.

They were just making idle chit chat as they were almost at the class. "You know wolf boy I gotta admit the fire may have been a little extreme, but it was fan fucking tastic. I always wondered how he always had coffee with him, never would've guessed he had a secret stash of it." She announced. Drawxen kept walking blissfully imagining Ozpin's reaction and ignoring Yang. Again. She walked ahead of him and turned around to walk backwards facing him. "Hey, do you know why he drinks so much coffee anyway?", "I made him try it once when I was younger and he's been drinking it since. Never questioned it." he replied.

Yang started laughing and turned back around and kept talking like the talkative person she is. "So tell me _hybrid_ , when are we gonna have that drink?" she chirped in a semi flirty tone.

"Well that depends if you survive class." Drawxen muttered under his breath.

She looked back at him with confusion, "What?". "Nothing. Anyway your paying for it and I'll probably need it sooner rather than later so cancel your plans we're getting it tonight."

Stopping right in front of the door she turned back around to face the Wolf. **(I honestly don't know if I should refer to him as a wolf or grimm or hybrid. And I'm the one writing this crap.)** "Wow. What a sweet talker you are, you must have girls rushing through cities just to get asked out like this. I truly feel so honoured that I get to be asked in such a-", "Shut the fuck up. Get in class. I'll be at your dorm around 7, you're paying." he demanded as a result of his non existent patience ending.

His voice woke up Ruby and she fell off of Yang's back flailing about. "AHHH, DON'T TAKE THE COOKIES."

Before Yang could do anything Drawxen grabbed her by the arm and Ruby by the hood and dragged them into class, throwing them into their seats next to Weiss and Blake. He walked up to the front of class with everyone watching him and murmuring about what he was doing and who he was and shit.

As he sat atop the desk there he ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "I'll... keep this brief. **(Ha. See what I did there)** Essentially uh someone made a mess of thing's down in vale so a bunch of teachers are going to help deal with that. So you're going to have supply teachers all week for most classes. And for some stupid fucking reason I was chosen to teach Ports class."

The entire class started cheering when they heard that they didn't have to hear Ports speeches for a week. Drawxen pulled out one of his Tonfa's and shot straight up, the entire class stopped cheering and the room went dead silent. "Good you stopped. Now then. I'm pissed off and have no patience for people. so if you piss me off even more, I will literally drag you up here and beat the shit out of you in front of the entire class. Any questions?" A few hands shot up but most were hesitant at first. Drawxen did a face palm and thought to himself, ' _Fuck my life to hell'_

He picked someone out at random, "You. Random girl in the back there."

"Are you single!"

"Yes and I will remain that way forever. You, what's your question" Points to Nora. "Can we have class outside!"

Drawxen had an "are you serious" look on his face before he jumped in front of her and spoke quietly, "Okay. We'll meet you out there.", "What do you meEEAAN!" Drawxen grabbed her and threw her through the window screaming. "Team JNPR. Please go retrieve your teammate then return."

Without speaking another word team JNPR all got up and ran out the front door as fast as possible.

He walked back down to the front and pulled out a textbook, "Now then the rest of you can shut up for now so we can begin the lesson."

While he was flipping through the textbook his wolf ears twitched upon hearing someone snoring. He looked up to see a male student wearing a haven uniform sleeping with his feet up on the desk **(Would those be classified as desks?).** He had gray hair, and was sitting next to a green haired girl and a black haired girl with amber eyes. All wearing Haven uniforms which meant that they were transfer students. He closed the book and took a breath…..Then threw it at him.

The book was about to hit him when a hand reached out and caught it. Cinder grinned as she threw the book back at him. Drawxen took a step to the left and let the book hit the wall, "One, nice catch. Two, wake up your teammate so I can yell at him for being loud."

"THANK YOU!" Yelled Emerald.

"You're welcome now wake up the idiot."

Emerald smacked Mercury upside the head and he woke up. "Ugh, what the hell Emerald?" She gave him a playful smirk and just pointed at Drawxen.

Mercury looked to the front of the class and just shrugged upon seeing Drawxen instead of Port. Drawxen crossed his arms "Hello *Looks at attendance* Mercury. Now I don't know if you missed the beginning but if anyone pisses me off, they get an ass kicking, and your VERY loud snoring is annoying. Not to mention the fact that you're sleeping through a lesson that hasn't even fucking started yet! Now, I'll let it slide if you just stay awake."

Yang's thoughts: ' _I can't tell if he's taking this job seriously or not but either way this is officially the best class ever.'_

Blake's thoughts: ' _This is the first five minutes of the first class of the day. For a whole week. We're all gonna die'_

Weiss' thoughts: ' _If that brute keeps this up the entire class will be dead'_

Ruby's thoughts: ' _I wonder if I can use my rose petals to make potpourri?'_

Mercury smiled and put his feet back on the desk, "Yeah yeah yeah whatever I'll stay awake. But for the record I don't see why I should give a crap about some random guy who's in the same class as the rest of us, but is suddenly teaching it."

"Cuz I'm the only other person in the world who knows as much if not more about grimm than Port. So can we just get on with it." Drawxen said irritated

Mercury looked down at him and scoffed, "Whatever, just go on about your boring adventures or whatever. Just do better than Professor Port."

The room went silent with the only sound being a pencil falling on the ground. "Did you Just…. compare me to Port?", "Would you rather I compare you to Ozpin?" Yang pulled out her scroll and set it to record in preparation.

' _I'm going to enjoy this more than I should'_

Drawxen signaled for him to come down. Mercury looked to Cinder who nodded in approval. He walked down and stood in front of Drawxen and glared at him, his arrogance radiating off of him. Drawxen smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Wow, nothing gets past you does it." Mercury raised a confused eyebrow and then felt something around his wrists. He looked down and noticed he now had handcuffs on. "What the? When did you put these on!?"

"Oh you have bigger thing's to worry about it." Drawxen pulled his arm towards him and punched him directly in the gut.

Mercury toppled over clutching his stomach in pain, "W-what the hell was that. *cough cough* I-I-I had my aura up?" He looked up at Drawxen and froze when he saw his eyes started to flash red.

Drawxen cracked his knuckles and said "Oh aura means nothing to me. Now let's keep going." He raised his foot and stomped Mercury's face into the ground. He kept stomping his face down and kicking him around the room. Drawxen picked him up and smashed his face through the desk, "Now then *lifts him up by hair* Whoever works with this loud unconscious piece of crap, please get him out of here."

Emerald hurried down and helped him up, she was under his arm supporting Mercury's weight. As she walked him out of the class Cinder stood behind for a moment and gave Drawxen wary look before walking out with Emerald and Mercury.

"How're you feeling Mercury?" Cinder asked. Mercury gritted his teeth and glared darkly at her. Emerald laughed at his pain as he limped with her. "Don't laugh." Said Cinder

Emerald's face turned serious as she listened to Cinder. "That boy may be just what we need for this. He's dark, violent, and very strong.", "That son of a bitch broke straight through my aura. Must have been his semblance. "

"No. I didn't sense and rise in aura from him, he did that with pure strength. *thinks to herself* you two stay away from him for the time being. I'll see just what our new friend is made of." She said with a sinister smile forming on her face.

 **Back with the class**

"Okay then, so for the actual class I have a plan. Let's do this shit."

The entire class stayed quiet and payed absolute attention out of fear from what they just witnessed.

 **After the class cuz I'm lazy**

 **The halls**

Teams RWBY and JNPR walked out of the class all exhausted. Drawxen's class had turned out to be more violent than they would have foreseen. At some point he brought in two cages, each with an alpha beowolf in it, and let them run loose in the class. That and every time anyone did anything he didn't like he did something violent to them. By the end of it Pyrrha was supporting Jaune's weight as he limped, Ren was carrying Nora on his back, Ruby was tied up in her hood and was being carried by Yang with one arm, and Yang had her other arm in a sling. Blake, Weiss, Ren and Pyrrha were just really tired.

"OH MY OUM. That was the greatest class EVER!", "YEAH!" Yang and Nora yelled raising her arms in the air with exhilaration. Everyone around them looked at her like she was crazy. Ruby squirmed in her constraints, "Yang he tied me up and threw me at Jaune! All I did was ask for cookies!" She complained, "I got thrown out the window eight times! It was awesome." Nora cheered.

Blake made a mental note to talk to him about his violent nature later.

Yang was still excited and kept going on about the class with great excitement in her voice, "C'mon it was great, we got some great hand to hand combat practice in." Weiss fumed and turned red with rage, "HE MERCILESSLY BEAT TEN PEOPLE IN THE GROUND, THREW NORA OUT A WINDOW EIGHT TIMES, AND LET TWO GRIMM LOOSE IN A CLASSROOM WHILE WE WERE ALL UNARMED! THERE'S ONLY SO MANY STUDENTS HERE WHO ARE GOOD ENOUGH TO FIGHT AN AVERAGE GRIMM WITHOUT A WEAPON, LET ALONE TWO ALPHA LEVEL GRIMM. WE'RE LUCKY TO BE ALIVE! NO THANKS TO THAT BARBARIC FOOL!"

"Does anyone even know what the lesson was supposed to be?" Asked Pyrrha.

Everyone stopped and looked at each other waiting for someone to answer, when no one did Yang dropped Ruby and ran back yelling "I'll go check!", "Yang wait!" said everyone before she disappeared.

Collective " **Oh no."**

Yang burst into the room and yelled out "DRAWXEN! What wa-" she stopped talking when she noticed what was going on in the class. There was a class going on, all the students were huddled together in the far right corner of the room, and Drawxen was standing on top of a giant three headed grimm dog **(just imagine a giant three headed beowolf)** with chains wrapped around each head acting like leashes.

"Goldilocks I said seven, now get out I'm teaching!"

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US WITH HIM!" a student pleaded from the corner

"Shut up or I feed you to fido here!" Drawxen yelled back, "Gold leave. You with the blue hair *points to Neptune* what's the best way to kill a cerberus?"

The other students all pushed a very scared Neptune up front. "Uh I-I umm *gulp* y-o-yo-you j-j-j-j-just umm walk up t-t-to it fr-from behind?" He stuttered unsure of his answer. Drawxen gritted his teeth and whipped the chains forcing the grimm to jump up in front of Neptune, "NO! Oum dammit I already said it six times, you jump on the back to cut off the middle you ask? Because the middle is the prime head that controls the rest of the body, unlike a king taijitu, without it the body will disappear. But when it comes to an alpha cerberus like this on here *nods to Cerberus* you have to cut off all three because the body can still survive without the prime head. Now then what have we learned?"

Neptune started to shake and spoke quietly and nervously, "uh umm th-that umm we sh-shou-should all umm listen to you better." he said slowing down near the end.

Drawxen pulled the giant grimm dog back and pulled out a tonfa, "Good enough." he then shot all the heads of the cerberus and pulled the chains until all three heads came off.

Yang who hadn't left yet just stared in awe, "Wow. You really have no chill do you wolf boy.", "Yand get to class right now or I will sick the other cerberus on you while you sleep.". Yang's smile fell and she puffed her cheeks and stomped out of the room. Drawxen jumped off the fading grimm and looked at the students, he saw one monkey faunus with his hand raised and pointed at him, "You, what do you want?", "Uh yeah what did you mean when you said 'other cerberus'." he asked half scared half curious.

Drawxen looked at him like he was an idiot, "What. You think I only brought one?"

All students: "...WHAAAAAT!"

Scarlet: "Where are you keeping these?"

 **Scene change**

 **Team RWBY's dorm**

All four members were in the dorm now and were discussing what to do with the rest of the day. Weiss grabbed Blake's book from her hand to get her attention, "Hey I was reading that!", "And you can read it later, now get ready we're heading to vale." She looked at Ruby and Yang to see they were in their regular clothes ready to go. She sighed and got up to get ready, "What are we even going for?" "We're going shopping!" said the hyperactive leader jumping up to show her excitement.

A few minutes later when they were all ready to go get their weapons they heard a knock at their door. Ruby opened it and was surprised to see Drawxen standing there with his usual scowl. She recovered from her shock and put on her trademark smile, "Oh hey Drawxen, what're you doing here. Did zwei do something else?"

"No your dog hasn't done anything in the mere hours since I returned him to you. Is Goldilocks here I need to speak with her." He asked. Yang heard and rushed over pushing Ruby out of the way, "Yes Wolfy.", "Don't call me that." She rolled her eyes then leaned on the door frame "So what's up, I thought you said we were going out at seven? It's only three thirty."

Drawxen folded his arms closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Well as it turns out teaching was harder work than I thought so I'll need the drink sooner rather than later." he said clearly tired. Yang looked at him slightly irritated, she never likes it when anyone tells her what to do and he's no exception. "Listen I'm down for the drink but I'm a little busy right now so come back around seven okay twitchy ears."

As soon as she said that his ears did in fact twitch which made her laugh.

Before Drawxen could respond Blake placed herself between the two to prevent another destructive battle between the two. "Look how about this, we're all about to go to vale to do some shopping, why don't you join us and after we're done you two can go off and drink your troubles away and make out."

Yang calmed down and immediately started get flustered and turn redder than Ruby's cloak. Ruby started to freak out and bombard Yang with questions. Weiss just found it inappropriate and began to lecture Blake.

 **(Let's look at that one at a time)**

With Yang and Ruby: "Yang you and Drawxen are dating! Why didn't you tell me how long has this been going on, was it when we first met him, was it when he saved you, *gasp* was it before then. Oh my oum I can't believe you didn't tell me, you know I need to approve of anyone you want to date, of course there hasn't been anyone yet but now that there is I need to approve and so far you two are off to a bad start not telling me!" She rapidly shouted at Yang as fast as she could.

"RUBY FOR OUM'S SAKE WE'RE NOT DATING!" Yang screamed back at her, her face the same colour as her eyes when angry.

"Oh...Well if you were thinking about it then-.", "DAMMIT RUBY NO!"

With Weiss and Blake:... **Okay I actually don't wanna type up a whole lecture thing from Weiss so just make one up in your own heads.**

With Drawxen: ' _Blake, I'm going to kill you for all this later.'_

 **(All done now)**

While team RWBY kept arguing Drawxen just stood there with his arms crossed and his patience running out. "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" he shouted out gaining their attention. They all turned to him and backed away a little, "Riding hood, I'm not nor will I ever date your sister *Yang: hey!*. Ice queen shut up and don't complain *hey!*, you don't get a say in thing's from now on. Cat, I'll go with people as long as I get my drink. *Turns to Yang* And you, well I just don't like you." he said now heavily breathing.

Weiss began to fume and walked right up to him and pointed right at him "Now listen here you brute, I will not be spoken to in such a disrespectful way-", "Yeah yeah yeah whatever let's just go already."

"Ya let's go!." Cheered Ruby before she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along, "How are you doing this, you're like half my size!" Drawxen thought aloud.

The other three just looked at each other until Yang started walking after them, "Alright that settles that, let's go girls." she said.

 **Time skip**

Drawxen was sitting in his own personal hell, a women's clothing store helping four girls decide what to buy. He was seconds away from seeing if it's possible to kill himself. ' _I brought my tonfa with me I could try shooting myself. Mmmm but I've always imagined dying in a really cool way. I could try choking myself with my own tail, ya that sounds neat, would it even reach though. Huh just how long is my tail?_ *Tries* _Huh well it like just reaches my neck but can't wrap around it. Well so much for that happy thought, hmm they're still in the dressing rooms, I'm pretty sure I could just take their money and go drinking. Ugh but then I'd have to actually deal with that later, dammit now I'm back to square one.'_

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Blake now wearing a white bow, black shirt that said "me+fish=happy" on it and white jeans. She sat down next him and had a smile on her face, "How ya doing there killer?" He rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his hand "Oh I'm great, really enjoying sitting here waiting for you girls to try on like twenty different outfits and only buy about five.", "Actually Weiss dragged Ruby somewhere to pick out clothes and I think Yang's still in the dressing room though."

"That doesn't make it better."

"Okay In my defense, Yang forced me to try this on." She objected

Her lazily looked at her and scoffed "Oh please you like that shirt and you know it.", "You can't prove that."

He sat up straight and turned to face her, "Really? Well let's see, when I brought it up your heart started to beat faster, your ears twitch when you get excited a fun thing I noticed when I caught you reading "Ninja's of Love" one day, and lastly I'm pretty sure you're only going along with all this to make that monkey guy's jaw hit the floor."

She immediately felt her cheeks flare and stuttered uncontrollably, "I-I-I-I, y-y-y-yo-you-you h-how d-d-d-d-did you u-um." He smiled wildey at her reaction "Because cat, I'm just that good. And that *points at her face* made this whole thing worth it."

They kept talking and occasionally having a laugh or two, unaware that they were being watched. Yang silently watched them as she pulled the curtain aside just enough to watch them discreetly. Her eyes turned red as she listened in on their conversation. ' _Since when did those two become such good friends. *in head gasp* Is that where she's been going to so often now, to hang out with him. And him saying he was never gonna have friends. Ugh I'm so angry that she didn't tell me, and mad that he'll get close to her and not me, and so, so. Jealous? No I couldn't be, no not at all, I think.'_ She thought to herself as got another idea and pulled out her scroll.

Drawxen and Blake were talking about the book they were currently reading, "Dammit cat for the hundredth time, there's no way they'll kill him off. He's more important to the story than the main character." She dug her nails into the chair she was sitting on and gave him an angry look, "No you are so wrong, they've been hinting at it constantly throughout the entire book, and he's almost died like six times from sheer stupidity. Besides it's not like an important character has never died before."

Drawxen bit his lip to stop from screaming and banged his fist against his forehead, "True, but those are usually unlikeable characters, he's the best one."

"That is your opinion, not a fact." She pointed out

The argument kept going back and forth until Ruby popped up out of nowhere, "Drawxen! Your turn to shop let's go now!" She grabbed his arm then used her semblance to drag him to the other side of the store.

Blake was left sitting alone and dumbfounded and unsure of what had just happened. It didn't help that immediately after Yang emerged from the dressing room and dragged her in. Blake was still in shock and just stood there still confused until Yang snapped her out of trance by snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Wakey wakey Blakey, It's time for some girl talk."

Blake blinked a few times trying to process her words, ' _I don't know if I should be excited or terrified.'_ She thought as she stared into Yang's wide devious eyes and mischievous grin.

She clapped her hands together and sat blake down on the little seat there. "So what's going on with you and dark and evil?" Blake's expression turned to one of even greater surprise and slight shock. She quickly pulled her thoughts together and pulled up a sentence "What? No nothing, nothing at all is going on between us."

Her lie failed though since Yang listened in on their whole talk, "Okay well then what was all that talk about your 'meetings and readings'." she said talking her faunus friend into a corner.

' _Dammit she knows'_ , "So you know?" She thought and asked

Yang rapidly nodded her head and crossed her arms "Yes so when did you two start dating and when were you planning on telling me-us." She judgingly said to her partner.

Blake saw no way out of this so she just sighed and decided to explain, "Okay look I'll tell you what's going on but you have to promise you won't tell anyone, ever. Promise me Yang. *Yangs crosses her arms and raised her hand mockingly* Good. First of all we're not dating. So essentially it was a few days after he joined Beacon I found him sitting alone in a corner of the library reading a book that I was going to check out, so we started talking about it and other books and found out that we have similar taste in books. So we made an agreement to meet on occasion and read together, or just talk if we're in the mood. But that's all, nothing else happened I swear."

Yang had a hand on her chin and looked deep in thought while she was talking, she gulped and mentally prepared herself, "So you talk about stuff huh."

Blake: "Ya, why?"

Yang: "Does he uh does he ever talk about me.." She asked looking down with her cheeks burning up

Blake: "Well yes actually but when he does it's mainly in the form of complaining or questioning."

Yang: "Oh… well uh what kind of questions?"

Blake: "Well it's mainly stuff like 'why did she do this' or 'how does she have so much energy' you know stuff like that."

Yang looked down with some sadness until she felt Blakes hand on her shoulder, "Yang" she said sympathetically, "Do you. Like him?" She asked carefully hoping not make her explode. Yang's face started to burn as she looked at her partner "I-I, no I don't I just. *sighs* I just want to help him break out of his shell and he's being so difficult. Even you are more social than him."

Blake wrapped her arm around the blonde to console her and spoke softly, "Yang if there's one thing I've learned from him these past few weeks, it's that he may be stubborn but not nearly as stubborn/determined as you. With your determination I'm sure he'll break eventually. Maybe stop with the flirting and fighting though."

She got up with some fire in her eyes, "Alright well I won't give up.", "Yang may I make a suggestion?" She looked down to see Blake with a puzzled look on her face and her hand raised, "Yes.", "Well maybe just don't try too hard." Yang thought about it for a second and smiled, "Alright."

"Good. Now let's get out of here." Blake said standing up

"Wait one more thing!" Yang said abruptly.

"That shirt, looks great on you. You'll knock Sun off his feet." She said winking

Blake's face burned up and she crossed her arms over the shirt and headed for the curtain, she was about to leave until a thought entered her mind, "Well you better change if you want to knock the Hybrid off of his." She said slyly before leaving.

Yang stood there flabbergasted before going after her practically shouting "Wait he told you!"

She burst out of the room to see Weiss and Blake sitting around and looking at her like she was crazy. She shrunk down a bit and just sat down with them, "Soooo what're you up to." Weiss was the first to answer, "Well Blake just told me that you helped her choose this outfit and that's why you were both in there, which by the way is really weird, but you look great Blake." Blake blushed a little and just brushed off the compliment as they started a conversation. Yang shifted in her seat upon hearing Blake's excuse and cleared her throat, "So uh where's Ruby and Drawxen?"

"Oh I gave her my card and she went to go pay for our stuff. As for the Wolf, me and Ruby picked out a few outfits for him and made him go change, he's just in the room now." she explained without bothering to hide her glee.

That had most certainly peeked Yang's interest's. She definitely wanted to know what kind of clothing they picked for him, more importantly she wanted to know how they convinced him to try something on.

Just then Ruby showed up in a red blur holding five bags of clothing. She dropped the bags and collapsed on the floor breathing heavily, "I *breathes* am never *breathes, breathes, breathes* running *breathes* for you people *breathes* ever again."

Blake and Yang looked at Weiss who just picked up her card from Ruby's hand and patted her head lightly, "Thank you Ruby."

Yang was about to go into her "big sister" mode and yell at Weiss when Blake grabbed her by the arm, "Blake what!"

Blake was about to speak when they heard another voice from in front of them all. "Are you happy now?."

They all turned and were shocked at the sight before them. Drawxen had left the dressing room, but looked different. He was now wearing a long black trench coat with a red flame design on the bottom and around the cuffs that started as red and faded away further along the sleeves. The zipper and the collar were entirely red and on the back there was a picture of remnants moon but coloured red. Underneath it he had on a tight fitting black shirt that looked as if blood had been splattered across the chest, and a pair of sunglasses that had a mix of red orange and yellow on/in the lenses. Everything else was the same basically. **(I suck at descriptions, sorry)**

Weiss Blake an Ruby **(Who woke up now)** looked him up and down and just nodded their heads each with their own thoughts on him.

Weiss: "Well I dare say I made the right choices."

Blake: "I don't know, I think the white tips in his hair kinda disconnect with the red of the outfit."

Ruby: "I like it, you look dangerous and ready to hunt."

Yang just sat still with her mouth agape staring at his shirt which clearly outlined his abs. **(that felt weird add)**

Drawxen kept looking himself over unsure how he felt about the heiresses choice, "Schnee, I'm not so sure about this, I had my jacket specially made to hold my weapons. This doesn't have any of that."

Weiss crossed her arms and gave him her trademark "ice glare", "Well if you're going to complain about it then go put the other one on."

"Yaaaaa no." She got up and walked towards him and started to push him back in the room, "You know the deal, now go try it on." Blake and Yang looked at each other and asked what she meant by "deal". Weiss sat back down and smirked with pride, "Well my friends lucky for you I know how to trick a dog."

"I'm changing but I'm not deaf Schnee." Drawxen yelled from the room.

"You hush. So I used a careful plan of thinking and-.", "They made a bet to see who knew more about dust, winner got to decide what the loser wears." Ruby stopped her before she went on with a lie. Weiss smacked her head and crossed her arms, "I was getting to that you dolt. But yes." Yang and Blake just laughed at their rich friends achievement.

Drawxen came out again only this time he was wearing blue jeans, black boots, and a long sleeved white shirt with a picture of a beowolf puppy on it chewing a bone. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and a dark frown, "I'm gonna get you for this Schnee." Team RWBY all had their hands covering their mouths and were cooing at the shirt. Except Weiss, she was smiling proudly at her work.

With ruby like speed he went back in and changed back into his regular clothes. The girls just laughed and watched him stomp out of the store. "You know that significantly better than expected" said Weiss as they gathered their bags and waited for Blake to change so they could leave.

 **Outside the store**

Drawxen was sitting on a bench waiting for the girls to come out so he could go drink, "Ugh I just want this day to be over with." He tiredly said whilst running his hands through his hair. He turned around to see that they had just exited and were chatting. He got up and approached them, "Please for the love of Remnant itself tell me you're done."

Yang put a finger to her chin and moved her head side to side pretending to think, "Hmm let me see. We still haven't checked out that new french store few blocks that way" she said pointing to the distance.

Draxen dropped his head and and sweat dropped **(like in anime cuz that's fucking hilarious).** "That's it. I've hit my limit, I'm just robbing the bar instead." he said as he walked to the sidewalk and pulled out his scroll to call his ride. Seconds later a Black motorcycle **(Ducati monster 1200)** shows up, he gets on it and drives away.

Yang giggled and turned to the team, "Okay well that's it for me, here take my bags. *Hands Ruby bags who can't lift them up properly* I'll be back at the dorm later. Ciao." she cheered before running to where she parked Bumblebee to chase after him.

She finally caught up to him when he parked in front of an all to familiar club. She ran up to Drawxen at his bike and grabbed his arm, "Hey, you left without me." she pouted falsely.

He almost looked shocked to see her but recovered before she noticed, "Yeah that's what happens when my patience hits it'd limits in a non violent way." he said talking to her like she's an idiot.

She rolled her eyes and started to eye his bike, "Wow, this is your motorcycle. If i'd known how nice it is I wouldn't have stolen the key."

He gave her a smug look and twirled the key between in fingers, "Yup, it's my pride and joy. Touch it with those destructive hands of yours though and you'll lose em." She retracted her hand that was about to touch the bike.

She put a hand on her hip and smiled, "So this is where you want to go?" she said as they started walking towards the entrance.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that I've been here once or twice."

He stopped and looked at her with concern and asked "Should I be scared?"

She smiled and walked ahead towards the bouncer. She looked back at him and signals for him to come over.

They approach the bouncer and as soon as he sees them he starts to quiver in fear and opens the door without saying anything. Yang smirked as they walked by not noticing he gave Drawxen a small nod. They finally entered the club and all the staff members immediately noticed the blonde, she raised her arms and said aloud "Guess who's back again!" This time instead of pointing all of their weapons at her they just all groaned and were about to go back to work until they noticed Drawxen standing beside her. Everything in the club stopped, the people who were just dancing had no idea what was going on.

Junior walked out from behind the bar and looked to the DJ, "Hey don't stop, keep the music going I'll deal with this." He walked up to the two of them with the twins right behind him, "Hey Junior. What's up." said Yang not noticing the look he was giving Drawxen.

He gulped and turned to Yang occasionally glancing at Drawxen who had a smug expression on his face, "Blondie, you're back again. And you brought, him." he said just nodding at Drawxen with sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"Well let's just say I got myself into a little situation and to make up for it me and my friend here are going to drink our troubles away." She said patting Drawxen on the shoulder. Junior tried to remain calm and nodded, "Okay well just don't wreck anything, and Drawxen, welcome back." he said before walking away.

Yang raised an eyebrow and turned to Drawxen, "Wait how did he know your name?", "He was an informant of mine when I was on the run, helped keep me updated if Atlas ever had any new weapons or if I needed to find someone. He was reluctant to help at first but after I paid him then scared the life out of him he was very willing to help." He said amusingly laughing to himself while remembering that day.

They got to the bar shortly and ordered their drinks, "Strawberry sunrise, no ice and with a little umbrella.", "Blue Lagoon cocktail for me without the little umbrella." they ordered. Their drinks were prepared almost immediately. Yang raised her glass and said "To you, for being a badass and saving my life by committing a mass murder." She cheered, Drawxen just gave her an awkward glance before nodding his head in agreement and hitting the glasses together and taking a sip from his.

"Well said Goldilocks well said indeed. Now let us drink."

And that's exactly what they did. They drank and drank, then they drank some more making small talk. "So what's it like being part grimm?"

Drawxen: "It makes hell look like christmas."

Yang: "Can you communicate with other grimm?"

Drawxen: "No of course not. Though it's not uncommon for a creature of grimm to be uncertain if they should attack me or not."

Yang then Drawxen: "Can we switch drinks?", "Fuck yes, gimme that."

Yang: "Are your ears and tail grimm parts?"

Drawxen: "No I stole them from a lost puppy and had them surgically attached to my head and ass."

Yang: "...really?"

Drawxen: "NO not fucking really you weirdo."

It was all mainly stuff like that. After a while Yang was pretty tipsy after drinking a bunch of drinks, Drawxen however just seemed more talkative. Yang finished off another strawberry sunrise and started to lean on Drawxen with her arm on his shoulder. "I wanna dance *slides arm down to his hand* c'mon dance wiiiith meeeee Drawxy." Drawxen started to feel incredibly uncomfortable and shifted awkwardly, "Listen *grabs hand* I would rather shoot myself than dance."

Yang pouted and started to cry "A simple *sniffle* no would be fine. *Sniffle* I don't care *sniffle* I can just *sniffle* dance alone." She buried her face in her hands and started to sob. Drawxen just banged his head against the counter ' _I can kill entire hordes of grimm with my bare hands, take on the entire atlesian military single handed, and be blown up with ten tons of dust then be buried in a coffin filled with poisoned needles and have that piece of land dropped into the ocean filled with shark grimm and I'd still be fine. But I cannot handle crying women. *mental sigh* Fuck me.'_

He downed four drinks in front of him and grabbed her by the arm "Fine let's go." She immediately stopped and returned to being her drunken joyful self and raised her arms "YAY. Let's go *Crash*." She yelled before immediately falling flat on her face when she took a single step.

She rolled on her back and ran her hands through her hair and laughed sporadically "AHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH. I fell oveeeeerrrrr because I'mmm a clumsy silly girl." Junior came over and rubbed his eyes with frustration, "Okay, Melanie and Miltia, take blondie and go dance and get her sorted out. I need to have a word with Drawxen." The two of them regrettably helped Yang up and put one of her arms around each of them then walked away, complaining the whole time.

The two of them stood in awkward silence until Drawxen grabbed junior's shirt and threw him to the bar, he angrily walked towards him cracking his knuckles. Junior sat up and started to shake, Drawxen stood above him and his eyes started to glow, he grabbed him by the colour and said "What part of 'tell me if you meet the daughter' was so damn hard for you to understand. I asked you for one fucking thing, to keep me posted if you find out anything related to Raven or else get set on fire."

"I-I-I didn't know she was her daughter, she never told me her name." he stammered. All his henchmen stared for a brief moment before looking away too scared to intervene.

Drawxen punched a hole into the bar next to his head "I did not pay you to fail, I came to you because I heard that you know everything and anything you don't know you find out. So why don't you tell me how you met the crazy blonde chick with anger issues." Junior stood up and straightened out his tie then told the story. **(Yellow trailer)**

After he was done Drawxen only had two thing's to say, "Wow you just keep getting your ass kicked by teenagers.", "It's only you two."

" *Scoff* who cares. Oh also.." He pulled out his batons and started to beat him. He stepped on his foot, extended one baton to jab him in the gut, whacked him across the head with the other one then just kept hitting his sides and head until finally sweep kicking him to the ground. He stomped on his stomach before presing a baton down on his neck, "She showed you a damn picture of her!", "S-she had a-a *cough attempt* mask on." he wheezed out having difficulty speaking. "Her weapon was visible and very recognizable! You fucking failure, I'm taking any money I find and whatever drink I want. If you find anything else out and don't tell me then I'll break your arms." He threatened.

He put his weapons away and took his foot off his chest.

He was about to go steal a drink until he felt something tug on his tail, he turned to see Yang holding his tail and smiling brightly, "Draaaaawwwwxy, I'm bored and tired of dancing with that girl in red and white.", "That was two girls and *looks to dance floor and sees them unconscious* I think you just drunk fought them."

She just tightened her grip on his tail causing him to almost let out a yelp, "Aahahahaha, Oh my Oum that isss soooooo fuunnny. You're-you're just soooo funny." she said in a drunken flirty voice while playing with her hair and pulling his tail.

Drawxen slowly reached for her hand that had his tail in a death grip and held it tightly, "Yes I'm hilarious now how about you let go of this *slips her hand off tail* and we get out of here before anything worse happens. *Turns to junior* watch her bike, if it's not perfect when she gets it back I'll tear out your eyes"

Her shoulders slumped and she pouted, "And what makes you think that IIIIIIIIIIIIII will start a fights.", "Well that's kind of your thing. You did it here and you do it to me all the time." He said picking her up and walking out of the club. She tilted her head back and laughed, "Oh so strong, you must really like holding me in your strong grimm arms." she said tracing circles on his chest. Drawxen rolled his eyes and walked out the front door.

He walked her to his bike and sat her down on the seat. She leaned forward on the handle as her eyes started to flutter, "Why aren't yooouu all floppy around like moi." she said twirling her hair and putting on a french accent.

"Well you see I learned a fancy trick with alcohol and aura. I can use my aura to heal my system in a way to stop it from getting me drunk. I originally wasn't going to use it but I figured one of us needs to stay sober." He said moving her so he could sit behind her. She leaned back onto his chest and started to fall asleep, "Well *Yawn* at least I get to sit with y*yawn*ou. *Snuggle* Why won't you open up to me..." She said as she fell asleep against his chest.

Drawxen thought about what she said as he started to drive to the bullhead, "Because you still don't know what I really am and what I've done. I'm the worst kind of grimm there is."

He drove off into the night, the wind blowing through his hair as a million thoughts raced through his head. ' _I should've fought them all when I had the chance. Now I'm stuck with two friends *mental laugh* how about that, a grimm who befriended hunstmen. Damm that'd be a good book,almost sounds poetic. I should pitch the idea to Blake see what she thinks. Anyway back to my original thought, I hate myself, I could've easily taken them all out when they cornered me but I underestimated myself and overestimated them. Now look at me, driving through the streets of vale with a drunk girl passed out on my bike while I drive her back to the hunstmen school that I now attend just so I have something to do other than chasing hopeless leeds on the mother of said drunk girl while being hunted by my father and that asshole general. Wow my life is so fucked up.'_

The motorcycle stopped in front of a bullhead and Drawxen got up and carried Yang to the bullhead before sending the bike away.

He sat her down on a seat and sat down next to her. He leaned his head back against the wall before he felt a head on his shoulder and a pair of arms around his torso. He looked to his left to see a half awake Yang grinning up at him, "Hey wolfy." she yawned

"Ugh, I was so happy for a minute there. Now you're awake." He groaned

Yang yawned and moved her head from his shoulder and looked around. "Hm so you carried me all the way to headbull.", "Bullhead, you're still a little messed up." he corrected her. "And I drove us here on my bike, which reminds me you'll need to get your bike back from junior. Don't worry though he won't mess it up, I made sure of that."

Yang lazily his arm and laughed, "Why hahahahah am I hahahahah laughing at this hahahahaha." She said laughing loud enough and earning glares from everyone on the bullhead. Drawxen just glared back with his eyes glowing and forcing everyone else to back off with fear.

"Okay well you need to shut up so *Hits head against wall, knocking her out* there yeah go."

The rest of the ride was filled with absolute silence with the occasional snore from Yang. They finally arrived at Beacon and Drawxen woke her up, "Wake up Goldilocks it's time to get back to school."

He shook her a few times and only got a grunt and more snoring from her. He rubbed his eyes and scratched his wolf ears, "This happens way too many times." he said before picking her up bridal style, again.

He walked up to the school and started talking aloud, "Ugh you reek of alcohol, I can't bring you back to your team like this. I hate this fucking school." He walked through the halls and opened the door to his room with difficulty since he was still holding Yang.

He walked in and immediately stopped in his tracks, "There is something seriously wrong with my luck." he said before dropping her down on his bed.

The fall woke her up, slightly. She looked up at him wearily, "mmmm what's down wolfy. Are you here to take advantage of me in my poor defenseless state of drunkness."

Drawxen cringed, "Okay one, drunkness isn't even a word I don't think. And two, I may be all around evil and awful but even I wouldn't stoop that low."

Yang smiled slyly and started to get undressed, she took off her gloves and bracelets and placed them on the nightstand, she slowly removed her jacket and dropped it to the floor then did the same with her boots, socks and scarf. She messely sprawled herself on the bed and smiled at him. She intened herself to look hot but since she was drunk she kinda failed at it and looked very awkward.

Drawxen just raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, "Okay yeah I get it you're pretty but there's a few thing's wrong here. You are doing a terrible job at seducing me here but keep in mind I can't be seduced so that's not entirely on you. You made a mess on my floor, and to top it all off I'm pretty sure you've never done this before."

Yang: "Well you could teach me."

Drawxen: "You really suck at this."

"Give me a break I've never done this before, I can flirt but I've never really dated." She said starting to lose her flirtatious side and getting under the covers.

Drawxen walked to a closet and pulled out a black shirt with Beacons symbol on it then tossed it to her, "Put that on, this room gets pretty cold."

She put it on and laid her head on his pillow. He sat on the bed next to her and combed her hair with his hand, "You're so weird. You're reckless and impulsive and too impatient. *Sigh* But you're my friend now, whether I like it or not."

"*Yawn* ha… you admitted it."

"Yeah yeah just fall asleep already."

"Can't I need a story. Sing for me."

"No way in hell I'm singing."

"Mhm, so why do you want to be a hunstmen."

Raises eyebrow "That's a pretty random question don't you think?"

"Tell me. Please, I'll go asleep."

"*Sigh*There's a bunch of reasons. For one thing I just want to be left alone, I am a grimm who hunts grimm after all that's not exactly a role model. I want to show Ironwood and Ozpin that despite their efforts they can't contain me, and the only way to do that is to show the world what I am and what I can do, I don't care who gets in my way."

"Hmmm you're weird and cheesey."

"Oh you have no idea."

"I know enough. I know that you're lying, that's not why you're here. Please, tell me."

"Alright. Let me tell you a story then. When I was younger I wanted to be strong, I wanted to prove myself to be a worthy huntsman like my father. But after I found my semblance and having my life ruined along with running and fighting every day to stay alive another reason emerged. You see instead of helping me through my pain and teaching me to control this curse, Ironwood ordered me to be killed I don't know if Ozpin knew but I do know that he didn't stop it. So at the tender age of eight I got a classic firing squad death, ten soldiers shooting until they had no more bullets left in their guns. But I didn't die, I got mad and killed them all then bit a chunk out of Ozpin's arm when he tried to restrain me, he still has a scar. After that they tried every means of torture and killing known to man, and when nothing worked I was shipped off to a lab and in an a nutshell had my DNA bonded with that of a pack of beowolves. Thus began my long journey of hell, every time I found a place to settle or a people to settle with I'd be found or turned in, then I'd go nuts and kill everyone. It was only a year ago that I gained control of my power, that was when I knew. The moment I controlled the curse was the moment I knew that I have become something truly powerful, which was all I wanted in the beginning but now that I had it, it lost it's charm. I learned that day that any evil can be beaten, my existence proves that. So to answer your question, I want to be huntsman because It's all I can be. I am a grimm, and grimm seek to destroy, so if I'm destined to be a monster attracted to all negativity in the world, then I'll snuff it all out and kill all the wrong in this world."

"You keep saying grimm but you're not. You may have a bit but you are human. Grimm can't laugh, go shopping, drive bikes. Grimm can't be who you are, cuz you are good."

"No. I'm not, I'm just a different type of grimm. I don't deserve to be called human, not after what I've done, you've only seen a fraction of what I am."

"That's still not who you really are."

"*scoff* Oh but it is. Hopefully you won't see just how much worse it can get."

"Fine. Be stubborn, now ask me."

"What?"

"I asked you why you wanted to be a hunter. Now you should ask me."

"Well I was busy explaining myself to you, besides I already know your reason."

"Hmm oh really, enlighten me."

"You're a thrillseeker, you want to see the world."

"Go on."

He inched closer and whispered,"You want to travel the world and see all it has to offer. All of it's beauty, all of it's horror. So let me tell you something about that world you crave to see. I've seen quite a lot of it and It is amazingly vast, there are millions of horrible malicious thing's in this world, and for every one of them there are a hundred good and beautiful thing's to follow up. One day you'll see it all *smile* there's a huge amazing world just waiting for you to see it all, great mountains, vast oceans and seas, beautiful sunsets bathing water in it's light, forests as rich with natural beauty as the sky itself, my personal favourite is the four season forest. A gorgeous area far off to the borders of remnant where the forest changes season every week. One day you'll see it all, and experience the thrill of adventure while you save the world as an incredible and brave huntress. Goodnight Yang, good luck in class tomorrow." He got up as she fell asleep to his words.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the sleeping girl, "I'm so happy she won't remember this in the morning. I gave two heartfelt stories, I'll never live this down." he said sounding tired from the talk. He sighed and tossed his jacket to the corner, "She took way too long to fall asleep."

He changed into track pants and a tank top and started to stretch, "Mmmmm okay, I'll run a few laps around the school then I'll sleep, gotta be awake to teach after all." he said finishing his stretches.

When he opened the door he was met with the smiling face of the headmaster. Ozpin stood there grinning ear to ear with a look that meant he was listening. Drawxen rolled his eyes and leaned on the doorframe crossing his arms, "What do you want?"

"Well I originally came here to discuss some important matters with you, however when I overheard a part of your conversation with miss Xiao Long I thought it best to wait for you to be done." He said tilting his glasses down at the mention of Yang.

Drawxen just shifted uncomfortably, "I'm going to do some laps around this place." he tried to walk past him but he put his cane in the way preventing him from going further.

"That's fine. But I have something you need to see first." he said suddenly changing his demeanor to dead serious. Drawxen just looked at him without any idea what he's talking about.

"What're you up to."

Ozpin put his cane down and started to walk down the hall, "It's something you need to see for yourself."

 **In the elevator**

The two of them were standing silently in the elevator going to down, the intensity of the air was growing by the second as neither said anything. Drawxen kept looking over to Ozpin who kept staring straight ahead of him at the door like a statue. ' _Just what the hell is going on. Odds are I'm being led into a trap here.'_ Drawxen wondered.

The elevator finally stopped and opened up to show a wide almost empty basement, almost. Drawxen exited the elevator and looked at the end of the hall to see some type of machine, he jolted forth in the blink of an eye and went right up to it.

He looked to see a young woman with brown hair and light brown skin tone, her face had a large mark over the right side of her face almost like it was cracking, she appeared to be in a coma like state. He looked at her and whispered one word under his breath, "Amber"

He turned back to Ozpin and his eyes started to glow, "What the hell is this." he said flaring his aura in rage.

Ozpin walked forwards with his hands raised in front of him, "Calm down. There's no need to get angry."

Drawxen scoffed and gestured towards Amber, "You have one of the only people in the world who has the power to kill me hidden underneath your school and you expect me to stay calm!" Ozpin walked past him and put a hand on the machine and looked up at amber with anguish "I wanted to show you her now before you found out on your own and assumed the worst.", "Oh and by worst you of course mean, realize that Ironwood's got a new plan to take me out." he responded matter of fact like and using air quotes with his hands.

The air around them was getting heavier as Drawxen kept getting angrier by the second, "Drawxen. I need you to listen to me, Amber was attacked and had part of her powers stolen, we need your help to find and stop whoever took them. She's not here so you two can destroy the school in battle, she's here to help save us all, and she needs your help."

Drawxen calmed down and stopped glowing then took a moment to look at her in her condition, "If she's here to save you, then why is she in an aura transer tube *Ozpin looked shocked* Yeah that's right, I remember that from the good old days of my childhood, though this one is definitely more advanced. Now if memory serves about how it works, then there's only two options for her isn't there. You either put whoever took her power in there and hope she doesn't take what's left and instead gives it back. Or you put someone else in there and toss a really big coin and try to force a maiden's power onto someone else. Am I wrong at all?"

Ozpin had a stunned look on his face, he certainly hadn't expected him to figure out the entire plan in less than a few seconds. "Well I must say I'm impressed. I never would've expected you to sort out months of planning after just seeing amber."

"Well when you need to survive you have to learn to figure out problems. Now, I'm going to sleep, if you need to show me another maiden in another basement then do it tomorrow when I don't have an alcohol taste fresh in my mouth and an urge to kill the girl in a coma who, by the way nearly killed me." said Drawxen irritably before stomping towards the elevator. Ozpin shortly followed after him saying, "You know you're not of legal age to drink yet.", "Oh bite me."

They stood in the elevator in suspenseful silence again, Ozpin turned to him quietly said "Oh by the way, if you could stop nearly killing your students that'd be appreciated.", "I'm more concerned about the dead girl in the basment and how long it'll be before Ironwood figures out a way to use her to try and kill me. Again."

The rest of the time was spent with even more silence as Ozpin thought about how he was going to explain this to the others. While Drawxen was having a flashback.

 **Flashback starts**

A young boy was sitting by a river one afternoon, he was about 5'5, had blood red eyes, short black hair with white tips in it styled into a fohawk, a pair on large black wolf ears atop his head and a black bushy tail, he had on a long grey sleeved shirt with a black denim vest overtop, black jeans, shoes, fingerless gloves, and a silver sword/pistol **(final fantasy gunblade)** stabbed into the ground next to him. On his back was a large white star with a black crescent moon in the center.

The boy was a young Drawxen at the age of 13.

He was currently eating a loaf of bread he stole from a nearby town along with some berries he'd found in the forest, meals were rare for him so he took his time and enjoyed every second of it. "Mmmm sweet remnant thank you! Oh my Oum it's been too long since eaten anything *bites* maybe I'll go back tomorrow and steal some for the road." he said his mouth full of food and his mind in ecstasy from the taste.

He finally finished his meal and washed his hands in the river before noticing there were a few small fish in the water, he quickly grabbed his sword and lifted it up with both hands **(Since he's like a head shorter than in present time he wields it like a broadsword.)** then pressed a button on the handle so the blade retracted. He aimed the pistol at the water. He fired shot after shot at the fish, missing every time. When he ran out of bullets his eyes started to glow red and he gritted his teeth as he let out a growl of anger before tossing the gun aside and jumping straight into the river yelling, "AHHH" as he punched a hole straight into the water.

Water from the river skyrocketed into the air as his punch reached the bottom of the river. The surrounding area had now changed completely, all the nearby tree's and such had fallen over and all the water from the river was now going into the hole of a massive crater. Drawxen was sitting in the center on his knees with his head on the ground whimpering scarcely, he looked up for a brief moment and his eyes were completely red now, the white parts on his hair had begun to expand and dark mist was forming around his body, "NO! Shhhh shhh shhh, breathe. Just breathe breathe breathe. Oum please no." he hushed to himself as he tried to calm down. After a few minutes like that his hair started to turn black again he stopped turning.

He fell over on his back and started breathing heavily. He finally got up and noticed that a few fish were left and were now flopping around without the water. He gathered all the remaining fish and scoured the forest to find his belongings. Being on the run with no money severely limited his possessions so it didn't take long to gather everything up.

All he had with him at the time was some more berries from the forests he's seen, tree sap, a couple of medicinal herbs and spices, his sword, a damaged scroll, a few pieces of dust, a canteen filled with water, a couple of knives, extra bullets, toothbrush he stole, rope, a cracked pair of glasses, a lighter, a grey cape, a deck of cards, and lastly a blue bandana that had small spots of blood stains all over it.

He packed it all in a backpack he had with him and put it on his back then started walking away from the destruction.

 **Line break**

It's been three days since Drawxen's incident at the river, he was now sitting on a rock surrounded by a dead pack of beowolves with the wind blowing wildly around him. He picked up a stone and started sharpening his sword thinking to himself, ' _I either need to grow into this or get a smaller weapon. Oh Ik I'll head to atlas and use a forge again, I'll work on this thing and maybe make something else. Maybe something with a scope, I need better aim.'_

His ears twitched and he stopped sharpening, someone was nearby. He perked up his wolf ears and listened closely, he could hear the footsteps of a horse getting closer and the steady breath of someone riding it. He turned around to see a hooded figure atop a white horse stopping a few feet away from him and looking around at the disappearing grimm.

The person got off the horse and pulled their hood down so he could see their face, it was a young woman, possibly early twenties **(Idk how old she is so I'm just guessing)** with long brown hair and brown eyes with an almost sympathetic look on her face. As the wind blew her hair to cover her face she brushed it away and smiled at him, it was right then that wind stopped blowing all together. Drawxen got up off the rock with hand still on his sword and looked back at her with his eyes narrowed.

' _Something's up, the wind was blowing non stop before an suddenly she shows up and it stops. Not only that but the very air around us has a different scent and feel to it, it feels as though it's waiting for something.'_ He thought starting to get nervous. He listened carefully to see if there was anyone else around but he heard nothing.

She pulled out a hairband and started to tie her hair in a pony tail, and that was as clear a sign as any for Drawxen. She was there to fight.

His grip tightened around his sword and he decided to break the silence, "You know you have to tie your hair every time then you might want to consider cutting it." He said as she finished tying her hair. She smiled and said "I've actually been meaning to cut it for a while now, it keeps getting in the way." in a casual voice. Drawxen nodded and picked his sword up and started to circle her, "So what's your name miss.", "Amber, and yours?" She asked not moving from her spot but watching him walk around. Drawxen stopped in his tracks at her question, it's been so long since he last spoke his name that he almost forgot he had one, "Drawxen."

Amber took a few steps closer to him and reached out to touch him. Drawxen got startled and jumped back, she laughed and backed up slowly. Drawxen took a deep breath and stabbed his sword in the ground, he ran his hands through his hair and looked at the woman before her him "Are you here to kill me Amber, cuz I gotta tell you it won't be easy."

Amber's smile dropped and she had a look of sadness on her face, "Well if it would be then they wouldn't have called me. *Takes hood/cape thing off and drops it on the ground* I don't want to hurt a kid, but I know what you are and I'm sorry but you can't live." she said as she pulled out bar that extended into a staff with two dust crystals at each end. "I'll try to make this quick."

Drawxen didn't seem fazed at all by her words, he had heard it all before hundreds of times. Without wasting another second he picked up his sword and fired a shot at her. She just raised a hand and blocked the bullet as if it were just a pebble.

He growled and charged at her. He jumped up and brought his sword down on her which she easily blocked with her staff. She pushed him off and started to spin her staff around in front of her sending a large gust of wind at him, Drawxen stuck his sword in the ground and held on tightly as the small cyclone tried to push him over. After a few seconds Amber used her powers to set her hands on fire and merged the flames with the wind. Drawxen saw the flames get closer to him and just closed his eyes and flared his aura for defense. His grip on his sword started to loosen as the searing pain from the fire engulfed his body. Amber's eyes began to glow as she activated her maiden powers to end thing's, she raised one hand, leaving the other ot continue spinning her weapon and started alter the weather. The booming sound of thunder was all Drawxen heard before he was met with a mighty jolt of electricity and pain traveling throughout his body. He screamed in pain and let go of his sword and was sent flying backwards. Amber stopped and deactivated her powers as she walked towards the boy. She walked right next to him and saw he was unconscious with burn marks all over his body, she reached for him and stopped as she she felt something, darkness. She jumped back and got into a fighting stance wide eyed and breathing heavily, ' _What was that just now, I felt a terrible evil when I got near him. It's as if all happiness itself disappeared for a brief moment.'_ She thought. She was pulled from her thoughts as she saw the his body move and heard him mumble something. Drawxen started to get up and clutched his head, "No. no no no no no *grunt* No, please.. Stop." He said terrified for what was about to happen. Amber watched as his aura started to blink around his rapidly, as if it was trying to leave his body. She didn't know what was happening but she wouldn't let it continue, she spun around her staff and used the fire dust to blast him with fire, the fire however had no effect and started to swirl around him. The flames subsided and Drawxen looked up at her, the burn marks completely healed and she froze at what she saw, his eyes had changed. The sclera had turned black and the irises were now blood red with tears in his eyes, "Run." was all he said before he began to change in a way Amber would've never foreseen.

The white parts of his hair expanded and turned his whole hair, ears, and tail white as snow. His skin turned completely black, his teeth sharpened and he grew fangs, his nails turned white and grew into long claws, and lastly red marking began to appear all over his body as if it were cracking, it started from his eyes and spread further downwards, as it reached his neck he ripped his vest and shirt off screaming in horrid pain. As the red reached his chest it began to form a shape on him, when it was complete a large star was shaped on his chest with a red crescent moon in the center, covering his entire torso.

When Drawxen stopped screaming and the transformation stopped he fell over on his knees. A dark shadowy mist started to come from his body as he made no movement. Amber was in a state of complete shock, if she didn't know any better she would've thought this was a creature of grimm. She took a single step forward before she felt a force hit her stomach and send her flying backwards. She got up and clutched her stomach in pain, her head shot up but there was no sign of him, She picked up her staff and cautiously looked around ready to counterstrike. But nothing happened, she started to walk, carefully watching her surroundings as she went. Her heart was beating like a drum, with every second that went by it only went faster which scared her more. She heard a twig snap behind her and she immediately turned and blast fire in it's direction. When nothing happened she got even more scared and decided to stop playing it safe. She sheathed her staff and turned her powers on and started to float in the air, "Let's see you hide now." she pushed her hands forth and bolts of lightning started to rain down on the field, setting fires wherever they hit. Eventually the entire field was burning, the fire began to spread to a nearby forest. She looked below her and saw him cloaked in flames and standing completely still as if he were a statue, his head was faced up looking at her. She stretched her hands out and started to move them in circle as if she were casting a spell, as she was doing that the wind started to blow more, it became faster and stronger as she moved her hands faster, all of the flames gathered up with the wind and went in a spiral around Drawxen, after a few second a massive cyclone of fire had engulfed him. As she kept up the pace she started to call lightning down and strike the center of the blazing tornado. Her eye aura flared as she stopped moving her hands, the tornado continued to spin and expand by the second growing taller and wider with every lightning strike. Amber flew higher up and looked down at the havoc of the tornado. She clapped her hands together and everything halted, the lightning stopped, the wind disappeared, and the fire tornado stood absolutely still. She closed her eyes and her hands started to glow with the ame aura that's around her eyes, then within a split second she she clapped and the tornado exploded. The outburst of flames spread everywhere, the remaining parts of the field that weren't already burnt were now on fire and spreading to the nearby tree's. Amber floated down and walked through the fiery field spreading more flames with each step, she approached where Drawxen was standing and instead of the demonic boy there was just a large pile of dirt. She blasted it out of the to reveal a hole in the ground.

Meanwhile underground in pitch black darkness Drawxen was listening for where she was, once he felt her above him he growled and slowly curled him hands into a fist and punched up shaking the earth. He popped out of the ground behind Amber and let out a petrifying scream as he grabbed her face and shoved her down to the ground. Without a moment's hesitation she put her hands to his chest and blasted him off with fire. Drawxen landed on all fours and growled, he pushed off his legs and started to slash at her with his claws. Amber saw the attack coming and summoned a ring of wind and fire around her, She pulled out her staff again and charged forward. They both disappeared with extreme speeds and collided with Amber blocking Drawxen's claws with her staff. He screamed and punched through her staff with his other hand, her heels dug in to the ground as she tried to stop herself from being pushed back. She failed. She stared down at her now weapons and tossed them both at him, Drawxen caught the pieces and bashed the two dust ends together making them explode in front of him, the smoke cleared and he was unaffected by the blast. Amber's eye's flared as she readied herself, she flew up in the air, fire and pieces of the earth swirled around her, a small hurricane formed around one arm and the other surged with electricity. Drawxen screeched and jumped up to her, Amber yelled and flew down. They collided for a minute but Amber's superior force pushed him down, he used his claws to slash her side and used the momentum to flip them. The impact made a crater that cleared out the entire field **(Let's say it's the same size as the** **Barringer Crater.)**. She wearily got up and held her side in pain, she looked down and saw blood dripping from her wound, "Why aren't I healing?", she clutched her side and noticed her wound begin to look infected. She would've thought about it more but when she felt a presence behind her. She weakly turned and saw Drawxen, with only one arm. She stood in awe as she saw the shadows around him begin to form a new arm, he screeched and crouched down like a predator preparing to pounce. Amber summoned all of her power and her body glowed in the brilliant light of her aura, "Enough is enough.", _***Low dark growl.***_. Drawxen slammed his fists down to the ground causing a shock wave that shook the earth and sent a wave of stone flying at Amber, she swatted the stones away like they were mere flies and shot herself forwards and punched straight through his chest.

Their fight waged on for another six hours, neither one of them showing any sign of giving up, for Amber it was through sheer willpower and determination, Drawxen however had regenerative powers. But at the end of it all Drawxen was pinned to the ground with seven large sharp stone pillars. One in each limb, one in his tail, and two in the chest. He was screaming and thrashing in agony trying to free himself as Amber tossed two more pillars in him. She floated down and formed her aura around her hand to a blade of aura and fire. She stood above him and aimed to cut off his head, she raised her hand and brought it down to end him, instead of his throat the aura was stopped. There was a woman with long black hair and wearing a threatening grimm mask blocking her attack with a red katana. The woman pulled up her sword and slashed Amber off of Drawxen, Amber got up and noticed she was surrounded by a small army armed to kill. She was about to attack until she screamed in pain and fell on her knee, she clutched her side and noticed her wound from earlier was aching. She weighed her options and flew away. **(Yes. That's how it ended. With her just ditching it)**

Drawxen kept thrashing and letting out deathly screams, he watched as the masked woman walked around him and took off her mask. Even though he was in his grimm form he'll never forget the way those red eyes burned through his soul as she stared down at him, she looked up and signaled for someone to come.

A young girl slowly and cautiously walked over, she looked only a few years older than him at the time. She had long green hair that matched her eyes, tied onto a ponytail, she was wearing a loose white shirt with a tree symbol on both arms, and a matching black combat skirt and boots. She looked very scared and seemed hesitant to approach until the dark haired woman grabbed her by the arm and moved her closer, "Look here kid, I got you a sparring partner. Say hi." The woman said to her with a smirk of amusement and tilting her head in his direction. The girl hesitated for a moment then slowly reached out her hand, "I'm sorry." she quietly said before her arm sparked blue and thing's went dark.

 **End of flashback**

The flashback lasted a while, Drawxen was now standing on front of his door and was deep in thought, "I promise you spring, you will be avenged." He went in his room and fell asleep on the floor in peace.

 **Next morning**

Drawxen just woke up and got everything he needed for the day, his clothes, weapons, scroll, plan for classes that involved various dangers piled up on his desk. He was about to shower before classes until he remembered one important issue, and that issue took the form of a blond huntress in training in a deep sleep on his bed. He weighed the pros and cons of just leaving her until he got an amazing idea. He grabbed an air horn out from his desk droor. He walked next to her and positioned the horn right next to her ear and pressed it. Yang jumped up and fell off the bed and let out a long painful groan. She rolled on her back, her hair messily covering half of her face and he hands massaging her head as she groaned in annoyance while Drawxen fell on his bed laughing at her pain.

"Uuugh, what the hell?" She drooled out as she tried sitting up.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Drawxen's face at the edge of his bed smiling down at her, "Morning Goldilocks. How're ya feeling?", Yang just groaned angrily and flipped him off. He laughed and rolled off his bed, "Nice to see you too now here *hands her water* drink that, I'm gonna take a shower I suggest you call your team." Drawxen said as he walked into his bathroom.

Yang pulled herself back up on the bed and chugged the water, she looked around and found her clothes piled up in the corner of the room. That's when she realized she had on a shirt that was not her's and was obviously too big for her and stopped right above her knees when she stood up. She frantically went through her jacket pockets an pulled out her scroll to see she had twenty six missed calls from her team, six from Weiss, one from Blake, and nineteen from Ruby. She sat on the bed and listened to all of them, most of which consisted of Ruby yelling "Where are you! Are you ok!" and thing's like that. Weiss asked where she was three times, gave her a lecture about disappearances once, and reminded her about class the other two times. Blake just kinda said "don't go crazy" and hung up.

She groaned and tossed her phone back to her pile of clothes and rubbed her eyes again, "I am never drinking ever again."

"I'm very okay with that."

Her eyes shot open from behind her hands and she realized the water stopped running, she moved her hands from her face and stood up, blazing red eyes full of anger and her hands ready to punch him until she took in his appearance. Drawxen was standing in front of the bathroom door with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his entire body was still wet from the shower, tiny droplets of water dripped down his abs. **(Okay look I suck at definitions, so the point is he's ripped as fuck and is still wet from the shower.)**

Everything Yang was just thinking had now completely left her mind as the only thing that she was thinking about was how amazing he looked, if she weren't completely paralyzed she would've jumped his bones right then and there.

Drawxen stood there kinda awkwardly as he waited for a response or any type of reaction from her that wasn't a blank stare with a dropped jaw. He moved slightly closer and snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Hello, Goldilocks are you alright?" he asked sounding more curious than concerned. She snapped out of her trance and shrieked and sent a right hook at his face, he caught it and pushed her back making her fall on the bed. Drawxen looked down and tilted his head while he watched her franticly back up against the wall red faced and breathing heavily like she just ran a marathon.

He took one step forward and she hugged her knees to her chest, he took a step back and she let them go. He kept going back and forth finding the situation very funny and very confusing.

He sat down on the bed and she hugged her knees tightly to her chest following his every move, he nugged closer and folded his hands on his lap,"So how're you?" Yang moved a little closer and kept eyeing his figure not responding at all.

Drawxen shifted uncomfortably and stood up in front of her clearing his throat, "Yang *she moves closer to him* Yaang *moves a little closer* Yang. Is something wrong?"

"NO!" she yelled urgently, she put her hands on his chest and started running her hands up and down his torso, "Nothing. Wrong. At all." she said completely mesmerized by his exposed chest. Drawxen just stood completely still and let her have her moment, "This has never happened to me before. I don't know if I should be flattered by this or creeped out." he said talking to nobody in particular. Yang didn't hear him and continued to feel each part of his chest and stomach, "Can you flex for me right now." She said moving her hands up to his arms, "Weren't you hungover?" Drawxen asked her as he tried to move away only to have Yang snake her arms around his bicep, "Shhhhhhhh sh sh sh sh, no talking, just flexing." she said hypnotized by him.

"Okay that's enough of that."

Drawxen yanked his arm away from her and quickly grabbed a pair of clothes from his closet and locked himself in the bathroom. Yang let out a long breath of air and put her hands on her burning face, "I'm gonna marry that guy one day.", "Get the fuck out of my room Yang!" Drawxen yelled at her from the bathroom.

 **Two weeks later**

It's been two weeks since Drawxen took over Ports class and thing's were going well, after the third day he stopped bringing in live grimm to class and just focused on some books and regular teachings, and since then the class has been doing really well so Ozpin decided to let him teach a little longer while Port goes on a mission for him. Yang had taken up a little hobby since finding out about his and Blakes friendship, after every meeting they had she never let Blake sleep unless she told her everything they talked about, after a bit it started to get annoying so Blake dragged Yang with her to Drawxens room one day and they convinced him to start sitting with them at lunch by using some unusual methods. Which really just means Yang sang him awake for 3 days straight until he said yes. And thing's were going very strangely. He got along great with Ren, Blake, Pyrrha, and occasionally jaune and Ruby. Nora kept annoying him so he kept throwing her somewhere, Weiss didn't like him at all and the feeling was mutual. Yang and him had an interesting friendship, she'd annoy him to no end but he found her amusing so dealt with it.

He had just finished his last day of teaching and was ending the class. Drawxen was standing in front of the class drawing sketches of grimm and hunters on a blackboard he brought in, "So in conclusion if you ever see the tracks of one Goliath, chances are it's a whole herd walking in a single file line to trick you. Any comments questions or concerns?", "Why do you suck at drawing?" Nora yelled from her seat before the rest of JNPR put their hands over her mouth.

"The wild doesn't have art teachers just waiting around Valkyrie!" he yelled back at her.

The bell rang meaning that class ended, all the students grabbed their thing's and left the class, except four young ladies who walked right up to Drawxens desk. Drawxen looked up at team RWBY as each individual had a different emotion around them. Their red leader sped around and smiled innocently at him, "What do you want hood?" he asked irritably.

"Well since it's your last day of teaching we decided to take you out to Vale as a thank you for not killing us." she beamed with childlike glee radiating off of her.

Drawxen put his fist to his face stifling a laugh and scratched the back of his head, "Mhmm, well how do the rest of you feel about this idea?"

W: "I disapprove"

B: "I don't care"

Y: "Why haven't we already left?"

R: "See, everyone's excited"

After a brief moment of hitting his head against the table Drawxen reluctantly agreed to go with them, or else face the wrath of a sad Ruby.

They were on the bullhead waiting to arrive to Vale, Drawxen was contemplating jumping out since Ruby had turned into a chibi and kept pelting him with questions about all his weapons, "How come only your sword has a gun in it and non of the other weapons the case turns into? Can you turn them into anything starting from the case or does it need to be a sword first? Why are your tonfas separate from the case? How did you make such advanced aura blades without any money? What're the names of them all? TELL ME DAMN YOU!" Drawxen pulled out his tonfa pressed the barrel against his head ready to pull the trigger but Blake swooped in to save the day and shooed Ruby away so she could sit with the wolf.

She sat down and pulled out her scroll, "I have the book in my phone, wanna keep reading.", "Oh my oum you're officially my favourite person." They read in silence for the remainder of the ride as Weiss tried to stop Yang and Ruby from interrupting, Yang because she was nosy and Ruby because she had more questions for him.

The ship landed and they all started walking through the town, Drawxen had his hands behind his head and was humming to himself peacefully until he heard the four girls scream. He turned around with his batons drawn and eyes flashing, until he realized there was no real danger and it was just some strange girl with orange hair hugging Ruby a little to tightly. He sighed and put his weapons away and walked up to them, the girl turned her head to see him and instantly dropped Ruby.

"And who is this person." the girl asked sounding as if her words were prepared for her, "This is Drawxen, Drawxen this is Ruby's friend penny." Yang introduced. Penny walked up to Drawxen and extended her hand, "Salutations Drawxen. I am Penny." Drawxen took her hand and looked at her quizzically, "Yeah I know, Yang just said that.", "Indeed she did"

' _Damm her grip is strong, not only that but she talks as if she's poorly reading from a script. Wait a minute, I can't hear a heartbeat from her. The fuck is up with this girl?'_ Drawxen thought as he shook her hand.

He let go and backed away a little, their eyes never leaving each others as the two of them observed the other. His attention was caught by Yang who grabbed his arm and started pulling him away, "C'mon wolf boy let's let them catch up." she said as they left Ruby and Penny to talk. While walking away Drawxen perked up his wolf ears and listened in to their conversation, "So what're you doing in Vale without your guards?", "I am here to meet a friend so they let me be alone until then." he heard them say. He stopped listening when they walked to far away and started thinking to himself, ' _Who is that girl. Why can't I hear her heart? Wonder who her friend is?'_ He was put those thoughts aside and continued walking alongside the girls as they talked amongst themselves.

 **A bit later**

They were all sitting on bench eating ice cream, Drawxen had suggested it a few minutes prior when Yang wouldn't stop complaining about her hunger. They all agreed and were laughing when Drawxen said it's funny that the ice queen is eating ice cream. Weiss just summoned a small glyph and shot a snowball at his face. They all finished their ice cream and waited patiently for Ruby to show up. Drawxen's impotence started acting up as he started to tap his foot furiously. Yang noticed and flicked his head to get him to stop, "Easy wolf boy, the girl has super speed she'll be here in no time." she said mockingly trying to reassure him. Drawxen put his head back and let out a frustrated sigh, "If she were actually using that speed then she'd be here by now.", "Maybe we could join you instead?"

The four of them looked to their side and saw team JNPR standing there, one of Drawxen's ears went down as did his tail upon seeing them ' _How come I didn't hear them? Something must be up with my ears today.'_

They started talking and Drawxen just shifted to the side not wanting to communicate more than he already has that day.

A few minutes later Drawxen's ears started twitched, he looked around and noticed that Blake was doing the same. Drawxen stood up now on alert as did Blake. Pyrrha stepped forth and asked concerned "What's wrong?", "Something's coming." Drawxen stated. Everyone stood up and looked around, Drawxen's eyes shifted around the area until his ears perked up again. His head shot up and he shielded his eyes as a blinding light fell from the sky and landed in front of them with a crash clouding whatever it was in smoke.

Everyone pulled out their weapons and readied themselves. When the smoke cleared they were able to see what landed, it was crouched down on one knee so they couldn't see all of it but it looked similar to an atlesian knight but instead of white it was pure silver with a bit of blue on certain spots. It raised it's head to reveal a silver faceplate with nothing but shining blue eyes.

Drawxen took a single step forward and heard it emit a sound, "Target locked. Engaging hybrid."

 **Oooh interesting. Leaving it off at a cliffhanger like a douche.**

 **So that's all there is for now I'm happy to say I finished this one a bit earlier than expected so that's a thing. I hope you all liked it and are looking forward to what comes next, I know I am.**

 **Also happy valentines day to all of you people both in a relationship and single, I realize it's not for another two days but saying it now is just easier.**

 **Until next time**

 **Next up: What?**


	9. Arsenal

**Alright this is it, this is what I have been waiting for months/a year. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read it.**

 **Now then let's do this**

 **I don't own RWBY**

Drawxen stood with his hands in his jacket pockets as he looked around the destruction surrounding him, WBY and team JNPR were all beaten up unconscious and scattered out on the street/sidewalk. He bent down in front of Yang and moved a strand of hair away from her face, "How the hell did this happen."

 **About half an hour ago/when the last chapter ended**

Everyone watched as Drawxen slowly stepped towards whatever landed in front of them. All they heard was "Target locked. Engaging hybrid." before Drawxen went flying past them into a wall with a searing pain in his chest.

They all looked to see exactly what it was, it had a similar appearance to an atlesian knight except it was more bulky and instead of white and black it was all silver with bits of sky blue in certain places, the entire head was silver except with 2 bright glowing blue eyes, the knuckles, fingers, and shoulder pads are blue, glowing blue lines were connected to the knuckles and went along it's arms and connected to a giant blue A on the chest. There were two glowing blue sectors at the back and in the palm of each hand, it appeared to have on a silver utility belt that had a blue dot on each pouch, and finally the bottom if it's feet were glowing blue and there were blue lines on each leg that started from the feet and connected to the bottom of the A. There's also an A on the back with lines connected to it. It stood there with it's hand raised as the light in the palm of it's hand died down a little.

Drawxen Pulled himself from the wall and put a hand to his chest, he growled and pressed a button on his scroll to call his locker. It landed right in front of him and opened to reveal his suitcase inside, he grabbed it out and it unfolded into a sword, "Let's dance." he said and rushed forward.

He swung his sword down at the knight with all the strength, speed and rage he could muster, aiming to cut in half with one slash. But what happened shocked him more than anything, the knight caught the blade between two fingers.

He tried to pull it back but the sword wouldn't move an inch, "Well this is new." he said not knowing what to do. The knight let go and Drawxen jumped back and shot a few rounds at it, it stood completely still and the bullets simply bounced right off of it, Drawxen growled and changed the sword, the handle elongated and the blade started to fold in on itself, when it was done it had become a spear with a pistol at the end, and the trigger near the center.

He spun it around and threw it at the knight, it was just about to hit when Drawxen appeared in front of it and grabbed a hold of it, he spun around and pulled the trigger adding more force and swung at the knight.

The knight just extended his arm to the side and caught it effortlessly, it's hands started to spark as it clutched it's hands around the spear, electricity surged along through the spear and started to shock Drawxen.

Drawxen screamed as he felt his entire body tense up in pain, he tried to let go but his body wasn't listening to him anymore.

He bit down hard on his lip and focused his aura in his hands to act like gloves, he pulled it forward and headbutted the knight back. It dropped the spear and tilted it's head to the side, "Hybrid showing resistance, initiating abduction sequence", the sectors in it's hands started to glow as it walked towards him.

Drawxen jumped up on a light pole and started shooting at him with his tonfa's, the knight raised it's hands in front of it and projected an energy shield around itself.

Every bullet that hit the shield immediately dropped to the ground below them as if they were just pebbles being thrown at a wall. He stopped shooting and the knight dropped the shield, he dropped down and ran at the knight, he was merely ten feet away when the knight raised it's hand and shot a small disc at his chest.

The disc stuck to his chest and started to glow purple, Drawxen's feet lifted off the ground and his body started to float, he flailed about in mid air in a state of panic and confusion, "What the hell? *looks at disc. Sniffs air* gravity dust!" he proclaimed pounding the disc on his chest and falling to the ground.

But what he didn't notice was what was below him, he landed and immediately was pierced with lightning. While he was in floating the knight set a pressure plate below him with lightning dust to shock him.

The knight tossed a small orb by his feet that exploded with a bright light and encased Drawxen in a energy sphere. The knight moved next to it and punched it, sending the orb and Drawxen in it flying for the next twenty minutes. **(Damn he got his ass whooped)**

The knight pressed a button on it's wrist and the trap from before folded up and flew back into it's belt, "Target immobilized, beginning extraction" it said slowly walking before sensing something coming, it stuck it's hand out and caught a golden shield intended to hit it's head.

It looked in the direction the shield came from and was met with a powerful hammer to the face.

It dropped the shield and flew back for a second until it crashed into a car, the knight raised it's head to see JNPR and WBY standing, weapons drawn and ready. **(Pyrrha picked her shield up)**

"Analyzing threats, switching target, engaging hunstmen."

"Let's thrash this thing!" Nora yelled as she leaped forward and swung at the knight. She swung her hammer as hard as she could and screamed at the top of her lungs. The knight calmly caught the hammer with one hand sent an electrical current through it. Nora landed down and revealed in the electricity coursing through her, feeling it strengthen her more and more by the second. Her grip tightened and she smirked at it, "Bad move machine." She turned her hammer to it's grenade launcher form, opened it fully and pressed it against the knights chest and pulled the trigger.

A massive pink cloud rose from the spot they were standing at. The others surrounded the area and inspected it. The smoke cleared and one silhouette was visible, when it finished clearing everyone was angry and shocked at the sight. The knight stood in the same spot unfazed and was holding a bruised and beaten Nora up by the hair, the knight's hand was glowing pink as Nora's aura started to flare, her aura slowly faded for a few seconds until it stopped completely.

It dropped her to the ground as beat it's fists together, all the blue spots on it changed to pink and pink electricity sparked around it, "Analysis. Nora Valkyrie. Student at Beacon. Weapon, grenade launcher hammer. Semblance, electricity absorption. Threat level, high. Next objective *turns* subdue others."

Jaune raised his sword and yelled in anger, "Let's go!"

They all charged forth and started attacking the knight. Knight formed a pink bubble around it and blocked them all, they all bounced right off with a shock going through their bodies. Pyrrha was the first to recover, she charged forth and shot a few rounds at it, the knight swiftly caught all the bullets and charged them with electricity then threw them at her. She raised her shield in defence but was still pushed back.

Blake Weiss and Ren formed a small triangle around Knight and began slashing at it in a checkmate form, but with Ren involved. The knight moved back and forth from the constant attacks for a bit, it grabbed a hold of Blake and Weiss' weapons and kicked Ren away shooting electrical energy through it's boot, he was launched back and caught by Yang. It clutched their sword and shocked them through it, the two of them screamed in pain and fell to their knees.

Jaune ran forth and slashed at the knight, he kept on slashing at it occasionally bashing it with his shield, but nothing worked. The knight looked right at him and tilted it's head, "Scanning, Jaune Arc, student at Beacon, large amount of aura detected, strength levels weak, no semblance detected. Weapons, standard sword and shield. Threat level: minimum" it's eyes glowed right before an electrical aura blasted from them and pushed Jaune away.

Weiss and Blake finally fainted and it stopped shocking them, "Assesing success. Weiss Schnee, student at Beacon, heiress to Schnee dust company, weapon: rapier with dust revolver, family semblance: glyphs with various capabilities. Threat level: medium, may change if subject's semblance proves to be more threatening. Blake Belladonna, student at Beacon, cat faunus DNA detected, weapon: katana handgun and chain sickle sheathes into bladed sheath. Semblance: shadow clones. Threat level: medium."

It let go of their weapons and they fell to the floor. It stepped over them and started walking in the direction Drawxen went flying.

An alarm went off in it's head, it stepped to the side and looked as a few rounds of shotgun rounds flew by it. It tried to turn but felt stuck in place, "Error, magnetic force detected. Error movements restricted. Identifying source." It struggled but turned it's head to Pyrrha with her hand raised and glowing with her aura, "Get it I'll cover you!"

Yang and Ren ran at the knight and started attacking it, Ren spun around and slashed around it's arms and head, Yang stood in front of it and let loose a barrage of strong punches and occasional kicks to its face and body.

The knight stayed still and assessed the situation in it's head, ' _Analysis. Lie Ren, student at Beacon, martial artist. Weapons, bladed automatic pistols. Semblance, invisibility to himself or others. Threat level, medium. Yang Xiao long, Student at Beacon. Weapons, shotgun gauntlets, fire dust ammunition detected. Semblance, strength enhanced through taken damage. Threat level, high. Current situation analysis, magnetic force restricting movements, locating source…...source found. Pyrrha Nikos, student at Beacon, champion of several tournaments, cereal mascot, world known fighter. Weapons, shield, rifle spear/sword. Semblance, polarity. Threat level, high. Calculating solution…..activating gravity mode.'_

The pink lights on it turned purple and glowed brighter and brighter. The others shielded their eyes as the light kept getting brighter. The light finally diminished and they uncovered their eyes. First thing everyone noticed was the knight wasn't there anymore, the second thing was that it was floating in mid air.

Pyrrha raised her hands and tried to bring it back down, but nothing happened. She kept trying but nothing happened, "This isn't possible." She said her voice straining as she tried harder.

It raised it's hand and shot a small disc from it's wrist, the disc floated above her and shown a bright purple. Pyrrha was about to jump away before she felt her body forced down, she struggled to get up but everytime she tried she was just pushed back further in the ground. She painfully moved her head to look up and saw the knight levitating in front of her, it snapped it's fingers and the disc above her came down and attached itself to her back then exploded.

It stuck it's hand out and caught a kick from Ren right as Yang tackled it, it stood still as Ren spun free from it's grip as Yang jumped around it punching, kicking and shooting it as much she could.

Ren charged forth and spun around with enough speed to have a tornado like appearance and slashed the knight as hard as he could. He slashed back and forth at it and jumped above it then brought his blades down to it's head, the knight raised it's hands and Ren halted mid air, it extended on hand to it's side and did the same to Yang.

It floated up in the air and brought the two of them with it, the two student's flailed about in mid air trying to make sense of the situation, "Analysis, two remaining opponents, aura levels critical, energy levels critical, ammunition, low and empty. Battle concluded, claiming victory." It raised it's hands and abruptly brought them down causing Ren and Yang to go crashing to the ground.

The knight dropped down and walked among the destruction, it stopped and turned to see Jaune still awake and reaching for his shield.

It walked towards him and stopped at his shield, "Subject Jaune Arc, still conscious, continues to show resistance. Unexpected, resolving problem." It raised it's foot and spikes came out from the bottom, It brought it down and smashed Jaune's shield in pieces. Jaune laid still in shock and with tears in his eye, the knight raised him up and blasted him away before he said or did anything else.

"Hey"

The knight turned only to be wacked back and smash into a wall, Drawxen stood in it's place with Nora's hammer in his hand, dropped it and ran a hand through his hair "That felt better than it should've"

 **And that brings us to back to the beginning**

Drawxen put two fingers to Yang's neck to check her pulse, it was steady but it was clear to anyone she was in bad shape. He looked around at everyone and secretly hoped they weren't to badly hurt, he turned to the knight and saw it coming out of the wall he knocked it into, "Analysis, Drawxen Bxlad, grimm/human hybrid. Weapons, Batons, Machine gun tonfa's, Case that turns to pistol sword/hammer/scythe/spear. Semblance, physical abilities enhancement causing subject to fall into a savage state. Threat level, extreme. Target has returned after previous defeat, capture commencing."

Drawxen slipped Ember celica off of Yang's wrists, put them on then activated them, "I'm gonna borrow these for a bit." he stood up and got into a fighting stance, "Let's try this again."

The knight's lights switched from purple to it's original sky blue colour. It bumped it's fists together and they started to emit a cold frost. They both charged **(Drawxen ran, the knight kinda flew. Cuz it does that)** forward at each other, Drawxen screaming and the knight being silent.

 **Round 2. Fight!**

Drawxen ducked to avoid an ice laser blast and uppercutted the knight, it stumbled back and caught his next punch and froze his hand solid, Drawxen gritted his teeth and head butted the knight backwards. He jumped forth and clubbed the knight atop it's head with his frozen hand to break the ice. The knight clenched it's hand and changed to green lights, it starightended it's hand out and a green and blue drill formed around it.

It shoved it forward and hit Drawxen's stomach with it, Drawxen went spiraling back a back but caught his balance and landed atop a car. He growled and noticed there was a patch of ice on his chest that looked like it spiraled, "Ice and wind dust? Clever." He grabbed the hood of the car underneath him and flipped off it before throwing it at the knight.

The knight's eyes glowed and it cut the car in half to see Drawxen right behind it, he grabbed one of the halves and smashed it on top of the knight, the knight fell to it one knee and and grabbed the ground, "Initializing war mode." the lights turned grey and it tore the car off it and started to change, two gatling guns came out of it's shoulders each with a bunch of small missiles on it, two short blades came out from the top of it's hands and one from it's wrists **(Like Daken's for those of you who read comics)** , a pair of metallic arms came out from it's sides, one being an arm cannon and the other was a hand with buzz saws and drills instead of fingers.

Drawxen stood still and looked down at ember celica and back to his opponent and he only had one thought going through his mind, "I'm fu-" he was cut off as he started to get blasted from the missiles, gatling guns, cannon, laser eyes, and hand lasers.

The knight stopped firing and went back to it's regular mode, "Scanning, no trace of Hybrid found. Conclusion, complete annihilation.", "Check again." The knight turned only to be knocked back by something bright red.

Drawxen stood before him with his jacket torn and on the ground and his aura blades drawn. "You have no idea how hard it was to block all that!" He ran forth and started to hack and slash at the knight, the knight retaliated and turned purple blocking most attacks with a gravity field and pushed him back, it lifted him up and forced him into the ground. Drawxen's eyes turned red and he stood up cracking the ground with each step.

The knight flew above him and shot out 5 discs from itself, the hovered above him and purple rings started to force him further into the ground, Drawxen pushed himself up and supported himself on knee as he sheathed his weapons, he stood up completely and took a step forward, the ground cracked and caved in causing him to fall to his knees again, he punched the ground and stood up again, every fibre of his being was screaming wanting to fall, it's as if he was dragging ten trucks behind him while anvils weighed him down. He finally walked out of the gravity field and he fell to his knees panting heavily. He looked up and was instantly kicked back into the field.

The knight looked down at Drawxen as he struggled to stand once again, "Hybrid resisting gravitational field, solution, increase gravity." four more discs shot out and put more pressure on him, Drawxen fell and screamed in anger "Are you fucking kidding me!" he yelled through the gravity waves.

The knight flew right above the discs and positioned it's hands in front of it, one glowed green the other glowed purple and it's eyes glowed blue. He shot three blasts, purple one with violet ring around it, a green tornado, and blue lasers, they all shot straight down and hit Drawxen square in the chest.

All the pressure caused the ground to crack and break forcing Drawxen further and further down in the ground. The knight's back opened up and a storm of rockets flew out and went down into the hole and exploded expanding it further.

"Friend!" The knight stopped and looked to the side to see Penny and Ruby standing below it.

 **A few minutes before that**

"Penny I think whatever landed, landed this way." a very tired Ruby said pointing in a direction. Penny and Ruby had talked for a bit after the others left and soon saw something fall from the sky, Penny seemed in quite a rush to get to it but seemed to keep running in the wrong directions. After running around for what felt like forever Ruby finally got her attention and they started to run the right way.

They finally reached what seemed like the spot and the sight horrified Ruby, her sister, her teammates, all her friends were beaten and unconscious throughout a completely destroyed street. She put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming, she looked up see what looked like some new atlesian knight shooting somethings into a hole in the ground.

She pulled out Crescent Rose and was about to attack it when Penny said something she was not expecting to hear, "Friend!"

Ruby saw it stopped and turned to see the two of them, it flew down and landed in front of them, "Penny."

Ruby turned to her robotic friend and screamed with shock and anger in her voice "That's your friend! That thing that hurt all my friends!", "Yes. Looks like he went overboard again." Penny said as innocently as ever.

Ruby was about to yell more when the ground shook. She shrieked when she felt the knight grab her and penny and fly to a nearby Rooftop, it let her go and she immediately swung her scythe at it. It caught it effortlessly and looked down at her, "Analysis, Ruby Rose, student at Beacon, accepted in school two years early. Weapons sniper rifle scythe. Semblance, super speed. Threat level low considering inexperience, high considering achievements, conclusion medium."

Ruby raised an eyebrow and ran around it, she was about to attack it when she felt something hold her back, she looked to see Penny holding on to her arm with a scared look on her face "Ruby. You don't want to fight him." She had never heard Penny sound scared before, she lowered her scythe and calmed down. Penny placed herself between the two and put on a protective stance "This is my friend Ruby, you won't hurt her." The knight looked between the two and nodded "Unexpected. But acceptable."

Ruby didn't know what this thing was or what the relation was between the two and she wasn't sure she wanted to but right now one thing was for certain, she was scared, she was about to ask before she heard something, "AHHHHHHHHH"

The three turned to see something climb out of the hole, Ruby narrowed her eyes and focused on the figure, "Is that...Drawxen?"

Drawxen emerged from the hole in the ground, his hair tail and ears were already white as snow and his claws and teeth changed as well, he roared as his eyes changed the red lines started to spread, he tore his shirt off and tossed it to the side showing off the red lines as they formed his emblem on his chest and went down his back. He cracked his knuckles and started to walk forward as the dark mist radiated off of him, he didn't care that Ruby saw him all he wanted to do was destroy the knight.

Ruby didn't know what to think, she knew he was hiding some secret but she wouldn't have expected something like that hell she didn't even know what that was.

The knight stood at the edge of the roof and glowled a little, "Hybrid semblance activated, extreme power increase detected, activating advanced mode. All weaponry accessible."

The knight raised it's hands and started to blast at Drawxen, he kept walking at a steady pace waving off each blast as if they were flies. He disappeared and reappeared above the knight, he brought his fist down and punched the knight straight down through the building down in the earth.

Ruby and Penny stood in shock at what happened, Drawxen turned to them and she froze in fear when she saw his face up close "Ruby" she heard his distorted voice say "Both of you need to get the others and leave now. I'll explain later. *turns* Blake and Yang already know about this, ask them."

Ruby just rapidly nodded her head and sped off with Penny to get the others, she shook Blake awake and gave her a serious look, "You and Yang have some explaining to do, but first let's get the ourselves and everyone else out of here." Blake nodded and helped her get everyone out of there.

Everyone had gotten up and were helping the ones that were too injured when they heard a crash, they all looked up to see one of the buildings completely fall to ruble. Everyone got a safe distance away, but everytime they took a few steps a loud crash or explosion was heard in the direction they were trying to get away from, and they all wanted to know what was going on and they all had their own thoughts going on.

Ruby: ' _Drawxen, what's happening to you'_

 _Weiss: 'That's supposed to be Drawxen, just what is he?'_

 _Blake: 'So that's what he looks like when he lets loose.'_

 _Yang: 'Not again.'_

Everyone had left and it was just Drawxen and the knight standing in the debri of a building they destroyed, the knight rocketed forth and kicked Drawxen with his now spiked boot, Drawxen caught it with his bare hands and flipped the knight over, it levitated around and turned it's hands into drills before shooting itself through Drawxen. He just barely dodged the drill but got a chunk of his side torn off, it quickly healed over as if it never happened but it still hurt. And that pissed him off.

He rolled forth and pushed himself off the ground and kicked it's face, he landed back on his feet and aimed a right hook at it's side, the knight backed up slightly avoiding it and grabbed his face then blasted him back with both hand lasers. Drawxen held his face as it healed over before clutching his ears and sides feeling random pain course through his body. He looked to see three discs around him, one purple (gravity) one yellow (lightning) and another white (sound). He growled and clapped his hands together hard enough to shatter the discs.

The knight bumped it's fists together and they shined a bright red, both hands were suddenly covered with flames. They both charged forward and collided fists, the force cracked all nearby buildings and shattered the windows. Drawxen was the one to give in and fall back only to get pummeled back and shot with it's gatling guns into a wall. He ran through it and tore the guns off it's shoulders before kneeing it in the stomach and and kicking the side of it's head launching it through the next four buildings into the street and into a car.

The knight flew back and tackled him, it squeezed him tightly shocking him with a full body taser. Drawxen flipped them over and kicked it away, the knight shot ice dust missiles at him and they froze him solid. Drawxen broke out screaming and started rapidly throwing ice and rocks at it, the knight raised a shield causing them all to bounce back at him. The knight punched the ground and threw a piece of earth twice the size of him at the knight.

The knight popped out it's blades from earlier and was about to cut through it before it cracked open and Drawxen shot through and punched the knight back, he roared and the two of them started to ferociously slash at each other with their respective claws. The knight was clearly slower than Drawxen but it's wide arsenal of weapons gave it an edge to keep hitting him, Drawxen was using every ounce of his strength but every time he hit it the knight would get back up and hit back harder, neither one was showing any sign of giving up anytime soon.

Drawxen put the knight in a headlock and squeezed it's head, the knight made a shriek like sound before a hatch opened in it's back and Drawxen go blasted back by fire dust blasts. The knight turned and shot at Drawxen, flames came from one hand and they merged with a tornado from the other hand. Drawxen crossed his arms in front of him and took the blast, he growled and clapped his hands together. The shockwave pushed the flames back and covered the knights line of sight.

Drawxen grabbed the knights arm and swung him into a wall, he grabbed the back of it's head, pulled it back then forcefully shoved it back into the wall over and over again. The knight put it's hands forward and used gravity dust in it's hands to launch itself back, it turned and kicked Drawxen away using jets and spikes in it's boots to shove him further away.

Drawxen slid back on his heels and stopped himself by shoving his claws in the ground, he ripped a part of the ground out tore it in half then threw the the two pieces at it.

The knight glowed a mix of orange and purple and stopped the rocks mid air, it clenched it's hand and the rocks shattered into smaller stones, it sent them flying at Drawxen at extreme speeds, he ran forward and blocked them all with his hands then punched the knight, he punched it a few more times before the knight caught his fist and flipped him on his side. Drawxen caught himself with one hand in the ground and spun himself around to deliver a series of rapid powerful kicks to the knight.

The knight got knocked on it's back but quickly rolled up to be on one knee. It placed it's hands on the ground, it extended it's arm and shot a gravity disc at him that landed at his feet and pushed him up in the air. Drawxen flailed about in the air and tried to reach the disc on the ground, he felt a rough pain at his side and saw a rock latched onto him, he then felt more rocks continuously pile onto him as he rose higher and higher into the air.

The knight stood up with his arms stretched out **(Like the jesus statue in Rio, beautiful place btw)** and was very slowly raising them higher and the higher he rose them the higher Drawxen went and the more stones lifted off the ground and piled onto him.

After a solid 5 minutes of that the knight stopped, it's hands were raised right above it's head and it appeared to be holding up the massive rock formation ball with around twenty gravity and wind discs surrounding it helping it remain airborne. **(He made a giant meteor like thing in the sky)**

It's shoulders opened up and fired 2 missiles into the rocks, the missiles formed drills at the ends on them and burrowed within the stone. A large explosion was heard within the rocks then everything went silent….for like five seconds.

Drawxen burst out of the top holding both missiles, he stuck them in the rocks and jumped up. He pulled his arm back and grinned a deadly terrifying grin as he slowly fell, "Try lifting this freak!" he roared with rage as punched it so hard that a loud crack was heard from his arm as the entire bone shattered into pieces.

The knight's hands glowed red and orange as drills formed around it's hands, it launched off the ground and flew straight through the massive meteor like rock. It came out the other end and flew past Drawxen without even realizing it and was immediately pulled back and thrown against the rock. Drawxen landed on top of the knight, "You're not going anywhere!" He held the knight down and headbutted it straight into the rocks. The loud crack of the stones was all that was heard before the meteor hit the ground.

 **1 hour later cuz I'm a lazy fuck**

The entire square Was destroyed, all buildings were gone, there was just a giant crater now with two figures still fighting to the death.

Drawxen went behind the knight grabbed it's neck and threw him into the edge of the crater, The knight stood up and snapped it's fingers. Drawxen heard a beep before feeling a sharp pain as two large ice shards went right through him, "AHH FUCKING ICE PILLAR. BOMB. THING'S!"

He broke free and stepped forth on to hear another beep and get launched back from and explosion, "I now officially hate gravity, fire, ice, and lightning dust in any bomb form."

He stood up and narrowly avoided an incoming barrage of blades that the knight shot at him. He grabbed two blades and threw them back only to have them bounce off the knight.

Drawxen huffed and puffed and disappeared with his speed and the knight did the same as it rocketed itself forward with jets from it's hands back and feet. They were mere centimeters from colliding before they stopped and got blasted back.

Drawxen sat up to see the last people he wanted to see at the time. Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda stood in front of the two with what looked like the entire atlesian fleet behind them.

Ozpin looked furious at the time, though oddly enough it didn't seem it was at Drawxen, he stepped forth and hit Drawxen over the head with his canet. Drawxen rubbed the spot that he hit, he heard a gun fire and looked over to see the knight back on his back and Ironwood holding his gun.

"Get, Up" Ozpin gritted through his teeth. The two of them stood up and fell back down and Ironwood shot them both. Ozpin put his cane in front of Ironwood "James!" he yelled defensively, "They'll be fine."

The two got up again and dusted themselves off. Ozpin kept an eye on Ironwood as he spoke, "My office. Now!" they all turned to walk before Drawxen turned normal and stamped his foot, "No no no, not until that motherfucker *points to Ironwood* tells me exactly what the hell this *points to the knight* thing is."

Ozpin glared at ironwood before answering "All will be explained soon, but not here.", "Why not here." Everyone turned to the knight, "I mean it's not like everyone in Vale hasn't already heard some part of our little match, and it looks like the soldiers are keeping them from hearing anything so why not here?" Drawxen went wide eyed his jaw dropped "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. WHOA. Back up, since when could you talk like a normal person?"

The knight turned it's head and crossed it's arms, "Well it helps when I you know am a human person." it said smugly. Drawxen started steaming with rage and growled, "What?" he asked between his teeth.

The knight pressed a button on the side of it's head and it's entire head folded in and disappeared to reveal the face of a young man no older than Drawxen. He had short brown hair that looked messy and unkempt, he had pale skin, a silver earing in one ear. The most notable thing about him though was that he had metal surrounding his left eye and a robotic replacement eye with a blue light in it, his right eye was fine though. He grinned and crossed his arms, "You didn't really think a robot could take that much of a beating and dish it out twice maybe three times as hard did you?"

Drawxen growled and cracked his knuckles, "You wanna go again? I'm down let's go!" Ozpin put his cane in front of him and signaled Glynda to gold him back. Ironwood stepped in front of the boy as he laughed at his opponents situation, "Drawxen I'd like you to meet Agent Arsenal, one of the head scientists in Atlas and quite possibly the smartest man alive." he said introducing the boy. He stepped forth and extended his hand, "Solomond Comet, nice to meet ya hybrid."

At this point Drawxen was let go, he walked in front of him and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Arsenal." They both smiled at each other before Drawxen felt a shock through his hand and heard Solomond start laughing, "OH It's back on!" He gripped his hand harder and threw him towards the soldiers, he turned grimm, pulled his aura blades off his belt and jumped after him.

" _ **NOOOOOO"**_ Said Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda.

 **Timeskip to outside the elevator to Ozpin's office**

Drawxen was seated and now wearing a black tank top, impatiently tapping his foot and juggling the two cylinders for his aura blades with a scowl on his face. Solomond sat next to him, now wearing a royal blue dress shirt with his emblem on it **(imagine an armour chest piece but with a giant A going through it. It's mentioned that it's on his armour.)** , black dress pants, black dress shoes and his white utility belt, arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. Drawxen stopped tossing the two sheathed weapons and turned to Solomond and spoke up, "So why the hell were you talking like a robot?" he asks puzzled, Solomond laughed and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head "That was just a bit of fun, when I first saw you and the others I saw an opportunity to mess with you before I kicked your ass."

Drawxen had a "Wtf" look on his face as his ears fell, "That's seriously messed up.", "Yeah, but hey it was fun."

Drawxen hooked the two cylinders on his belt and did a facepalm and ran a hand through his hair, "Okay, and by the way, you didn't kick my ass. I was winning that fight, and I was going easy on you." he gloated. Solomond slapped his knee and started laughing, "Yeah right. I bitch slapped you across town, it took you thirty three minutes and seventy six seconds to get back and when you did I blasted you into the fucking ground.", "Yes and after I realized going super easy on you wasn't working I turned grimm and beat the hell out of your metal face, without my weapons.", "Yes, then I blasted your face off and trapped you in a giant rock in the sky."

The two stayed silent, each of their aura's flaring and adding pressure to the mere air around them. Solomond broke the silence with a hearty laugh and clutched his stomach, "Hahahahahahaha okay okay okay, look. We can argue back and forth about which one of us is more awesome. Or we can listen in on the argument of those two idiots upstairs, via tiny spy bot I had follow them." he said pulling out his scroll with a glint in his and a sinister smile.

Drawxen looked back and forth between him and his scroll and just nodded his head compliantly, ' _I got a bad feeling about this guy.'_ he thought to himself as they started watching.

 **In the office**

Ozpin and Ironwood were arguing in the room and the tension was unbearable.

"I can't believe you called him, after I specifically told you not to!" Ozpin yelled infuriated at Ironwood, "Someone needs to keep that boy of yours in line, you left me no choice Oz!" Ironwood yelled back. Ozpin slammed his hand on his desk and stood up, "I've told you over and over again, he does not need to be monitored like a helpless child. He has control now. His biggest problem now is his enormous trust issues and hatred of us and with Solomond here you're only adding fuel to the fire!"

Ironwood: "Control? He doesn't know the meaning of the word, since he's been here the rate of injuries in the school have spiked way up. Not to mention the incident with the white fang two weeks ago. He is a danger to everyone here!"

Ozpin: "Well your agent is no better, just look at what happened today. Vale now has a crater in it that looks as if a meteor hit, Teams RWBY and JNPR have not only been severely injured but have now seen Drawxen's semblance, and to top thing's off countless civilians were caught in the crossfire all because you just wanted to see who would win a fight!"

Ironwood: "You're not hearing me, agent arsenal is just here in case Drawxen loses control, which thanks to today I'm not convinced he has a shred of."

Ozpin: "All that today proves is that you are the one who's out of control. You have put us in more danger than ever before by letting a loose cannon like him here."

Ironwood: "I'll admit he's not an ideal guard but he's the best one equipped to deal with Drawxen. Oz, whether you like it or not he'll be sticking around until Drawxen can prove he's trustworthy enough to be on his own."

Ozpin: "And you assume Drawxen will just let that happen, if they don't destroy the entire school in another fight then sooner or later Drawxen will kill him."

Ironwood chuckled softly and crossed his arms, "I assure you Ozpin, Drawxen won't kill him."

Ozpin: "Oh? And what makes you say that?" he asked defensively

Ironwood: "There's an old saying, the strong may conquer the weak, but the smart will conquer the strong. Drawxen may be powerful but thanks to Solomonds semblance he has given himself the tools to fight back."

Ozpin sat back down and put his arms on his desk, "And what exactly is his semblance? You've never told me."

Ironwood: "It's not a normal one, he can alter his mind to think and learn thing's faster than the average person, it costs him almost no aura at all. Thanks to it he's taught himself to become the possibly smartest person on the planet, thanks to him we have perfected the atlesian knights and paladins. My scientists were having difficulty with it so I showed him the plans, he only spent 10 minutes working on them and gave us what we have now."

Ozpin seemed intrigued to what he was saying, he had met Solomond before and of course he heard about his high intellect but he didn't think that was his semblance, "And what about Penny?" he asked

Ironwood seemed taken aback at this, he didn't think he'd ask about her, "She is his greatest achievement, Penny is the result of Solomond actually putting that super brain of his to good use."

 **Back with Drawxen and Solomond**

Drawxen's tail wagged rapidly as he listened to the two men bicker, he turned to Solomond and raised his arms with alarm and shock "That girl was a robot? Well that explains her lack of a heartbeat, but you built her?" he asked looking to the side.

Solomond patted himself on the back and nodded, "Yup, my second greatest achievement. First being my armour.", "So what is she exactly?", "Hmm *smiles* Penny is the first synthetic person capable of generating aura, that's the official way of putting it. In normal terms I made a robot, put artificial intelligence in it, gave it the ability to make it's own aura then weaponized it. I had some help with the aura bit but I did most of the work, just don't tell her that she thinks i'm just a friend."

Drawxen's jaw hit the floor, "So you're telling me you not only invented artificial intelligence, but made a robot that can generate something that requires a human soul?", "Yes that's right.", "And you took no credit whatsoever.", "Absolutely none, same goes for most of my work. I work in an old atlas lab where no one can disturb me while I experiment. The only people there are some soldiers and this hot secretary type girl there named Karen, she was assigned by general ironwood to tell me what my assignments are and junk like that."

Drawxen scratched behind his ear as he listened, "Did you really have to specify that's she's 'hot'."

Solomond looked at him like he was crazy, "Of course, why wouldn't I? Don't answer that, now onto more important matters, how well do you know all those girls all I fought earlier?"

Drawxen hit his head against the wall as Solomond continued to ramble on, ' _This is gonna end badly.'_ He put his hands in his face for a minute before he had a realization.

Solomond continued to ramble until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to Drawxen and saw he was standing up now, "You know I just remembered something.", "What?" Drawxen smirked and punched him off of his chair, "That's for breaking Jaune's shield."

He turned around and felt his jaw, he smirked and stood up "Aww, is the big bad wolf mad that I broke his friend's toy?"

"No *shakes head* I'm mad you upset and broke a not totally annoying guy's shield." he said sitting back down. Solomond cracked his neck and started stretching, "Great, but surely you realize, this means war?" he said as his voice darkend. He clenched his fists showing off a two fancy rings he was wearing on each hand. They were both a shining silver with a blue gem in the center, he bumped his fists together and they started to expand. A silver metal completely formed around his hands and expanded to his arms stopping at his shoulders, "You damaged most of my armour, so I'll have to stick with the arms alone."

Drawxen raised an eyebrow and smirked, he stood up and took his aura blades off his belt and activated them, "Challenge accepted."

 **With Team RWBY**

All of team RWBY were sitting in their respective beds with all of them except Ruby herself bandaged up. They were all escorted there by atlas soldiers and were ordered to stay inside until further instructions, two guards were posted outside their door as a precaution.

None of them had said anything after they all witnessed the fight between Drawxen and Solomond, of course Blake and Yang already knew about his semblance but Yang's the only one who's seen it before then.

As a result everyone was having their own mini freakout.

Ruby just finished wrapping Weiss' hand in a bandage and she was now tending to a stubborn Yang, "Yang sit still! You hit your head now put ice on it!" she yelled as she jumped on top of yang and tried to tie an ice pack to her head.

"NOOOOO, It'll get my hair wet!" She yelped.

"Well maybe you should've thought of that before you and balke didn't tell us about Drawxen being able to *pause* do all of _that_!" Ruby yelled jumping down from Yang's bed and pointing at the two partners. **(Oh damm, shit's about to go down)**

Blake and Yang tensed up and shared a look of guilt.

Weiss overheard and jumped from her bed, "Wait. WHAT! You two knew about him and didn't tell us!"

Yang looked down at Blake from her bed and the two shared a nod, she jumped down and sat next to her partner on her bed, both girls had their hands folded on their laps and looks of guilt and fear across their faces.

"I cannot believe this! Blake, I can understand why you hid your faunus heritage from us but _this_ is something that put all of us in danger! And Yang, I'm your sister how could not tell me about _that_!" Ruby yelled as if she were scolding children. Weiss put a hand on the red leaders shoulder "Ruby please calm down and let me handle this *clears throat* I cannot believe this! Blake, I can understand why you hid your faunus heritage from us but _this_ is something that put all of us in danger! And Yang, how could you not tell your own sister about _this_!" she shouted just repeating Ruby's words.

Yang chose to be the one out of the two to answer their teammates, she meekly raised her hand and said "Uh just to be clear, what exactly are you two angry about? Cuz all you've been saying is 'this and that and him', It's not exactly clear." she said with an innocent smile.

Blake looked at her partner and did a facepalm as she listened to her.

Weiss frowned and walked right up to her, "Don't pretend you don't know what we're talking about! Now then *pulls up chair. Sits* what is Draxen." she said with an angry look on her face and giving them both er trademark ice glare causing the two partners to shiver in their seats.

Ruby pulled up a chair and tried to mimic her partners mean look but she fell over in her chair from trying to hard. After that Blake and Yang calmed down a bit.

Yang was about to give another excuse before Blake put a hand over mouth and took the initiative this time to speak, "Look, this isn't like my secret *bow wiggles* when you all found out about me, I was afraid you'd hate me for what I am. The worst that happened was Weiss scolding me for running away. But Drawxen's is different, look at what happened. There's a piece of Vale missing, we now have guards outside our dorm, Drawxen might get arrested and put in prison, and who knows what'll happen to us." she explained

Yang nodded and moved her hand from her mouth, "Plus it wasn't our secret to tell, I found out when he rescued me from that white fang base, he warned me that if anyone found out I knew or told anyone then everyone involved would be arrested and put in some high tech prison.", "He said the same to me." Blake said agreeing with the blonde brawler.

Ruby and Weiss looked between each other and at the other two, "Well the cats out of the bag now so tell us why he turned into whatever he is and how he destroyed a building like it was made of cardboard?" Ruby said using her serious leader voice.

"Did you not listen to a word we said!?" Yang exclaimed, "We're in enough trouble as it is and the more you know the worse thing's will get!" Blake shouted.

The four girls sat in suspense, the arguments kept going back and forth with each set of partners yelling at the other. To anyone listening it would have resembled a courtroom debate, each side trying to one up the other with their own facts, thing's getting louder and more heated every passing second.

R: "For the love of Oum tell us!"

Y: "We can't, just accept it!"

B: "You're better off not knowing!"

W: "People might have died from that destruction! Including us!"

B: "He was trying to save us!"

W: "By turning into a monster?!"

Y: "He's not a monster!"

R: "Then tell us what he really is!"

Needless to say no one was making any progress. Yang was just about ready to blow her fuse and the same could very well be said about Weiss.

Yang stood p and literally exploded, her scarlet red eyes burning as bright as her golden hair, "OKAY I. HAVE. HAD IT WITH THIS SHIT. IT WAS AND STILL IS A HUGE SECRET THAT DRAWXEN TOLD US NOT TO TELL, HE WARNED BOTH OF US THAT IF GENERAL IRONWOOD FOUND OUT WE KNOW THEN WE WOULD PROBABLY BE ARRESTED AND LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED, THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT WE KNOW ABOUT HIM, THEY JUST THINK WE'VE ONLY SEEN HIM AND LOOK AT US, STUCK TO OUR OWN ROOM JUST WAITING FOR THE GENERAL TO COME AND PUT US IN A JAIL CELL! SERIOUSLY FOR THE LOVE OF OUM, LET IT GO. HE'S NOT A DANGER TO US, HE WAS TRYING TO HELP US, WITHOUT HIM THAT ROBOT FREAK WOULD HAVE KILLED US! SO JUST ACCEPT WHAT YOU ALREADY KNOW AND LET. IT. GO!" **(Damm woman, chill out)**

Weiss walked right up to her and stared intensely at her, "NO! WE MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT LET IT GO. IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT IT WASN'T YOUR SECRET OR NOT, WHATEVER THAT BRUTE IS DESTROYED PART OF VALE. AND YOU KNEW HE COULD DO THAT, YOU BOTH KNEW HOW DANGEROUS HE IS AND RISKED YOURS AND OUR SAFETY ALL BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SHARE!" She yelled back at Yang.

Blake and Ruby tried to hold back their respective partners so they wouldn't try to kill each other. Yang opened her mouth to retort, but no words came out. She stopped and realized Weiss had a point, they were putting them all at risk by keeping them in the dark. But it didn't matter, today's events wouldn't have changed if they had told them.

Ruby realized how serious thing's were getting and placed herself in between the two, "Look, knowing won't change what happened today, all we can hope for is that we're treated fairly by the military and that Drawxen will explain the story to us himself.", "I just wish that we could all be honest with each other when our lives are at stake." Weiss said finally calming down a bit.

All four simmered down and looked between each other in silence. Blake attempting to change the topic said, "Well I for one just hope we never have to see that robot ever again."

As soon as she said that the door burst open, pieces of it flew everywhere throughout the room. Team RWBY covered their faces and looked to the doorway to see a young man with shining silver metallic arms with blue lines on them, short brown hair, and a bright robotic blue eye.

He walked in the room, arrogance and pride beaming off of him as he smiled smugly. He did a mocking bow and said very aloof like, "Llllladies." he said rolling the L. **(Idk how one says that "aloof" like but I couldn't think of a better word)**

All four of them recognized the armour around his arms and put 2 and 2 together. They were all about to blow a fuse when they heard a groan from below them, they all looked down and saw Drawxen sitting up holding his head. "Ugh did someone get the number of that truck?" he said wearily as Ruby and Yang helped him up.

Solomond rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "You know that fast healing aura of yours is really starting to get on my nerves." he said clearly annoyed that his opponent was still awake.

Drawxen didn't hear him since he was still dazed, if it were looney toons then birds would be flying a round his head. Weiss slapped him across the face and he snapped out of his daze, "Ah right, thanks ice queen *slap!* Okay I'm fine now *Slap!* Am I missing something?" Weiss slapped him again and he rubbed his cheek as it burned a little, he turned to Yang and spoke sounding very confused, "What's up with her? *Punch!* Ah! What the hell goldilocks? *turns to Ruby* Can you tell me what's u-*slap!* You? Really?" he complained right before Blake kicked his back and he fell forward back to the ground.

"Whyyyyy" he coughed out from the ground.

 **W:** "You're a deadly beast and are withholding dangerous secrets from everyone and you nearly got us all killed!"

 **Y:** "You left us to fight what I'm assuming was really that guy!" she said pointing to Solomond who was enjoying the scene unfolding before him.

 **R:** "You put my friends and sister in danger while destroying the city!"

 **B:** "I just felt like kicking you."

Drawxen groaned as he got up and rubbed his back in anguish, "Well now that that's out of your systems I have other matters to attend to." he spun around and tried to punch Solomond, he easily caught it and tried to blast Drawxen with his other hand, Drawxen saw his hand glow from the corner of his eye and instantly grabbed his wrist and pointed the laser away from him. The laser shot past the girls and destroyed one of the ropes holding up Ruby's bed.

Drawxen grinned as he saw an opportunity, he stepped on his foot then pulled him closer headbutting his nose, Solomond stepped back in pain but was swiftly pulled forward as Drawxen pulled on his arm and tossed him in front of the window, he pulled out one of his aura swords and got into a batting stance, "Duck!" he yelled to the four. RWBY ducked right as he swung the sword and sent an energy wave to Solomond knocking him back and through the window.

Drawxen turned it off and clipped the cylinder on his belt, "Another day, another win." he said satisfied and putting his hands behind his head.

He watched as the team picked themselves up off the ground and dusted themselves off, he noticed that their faces had somehow become even angrier and that confused him quite a bit. He also noticed that one of them was missing, he scratched his head and asked "Hey, where's Goldilocks?", Blake pointed behind him as the three hopped on top of Yang's bed.

Drawxen turned and saw Yang standing scarcely close to him, her face mere inches away from his. He backed up a little and sat on the window sill, "What?" he asked with a shrug, Yang didn't say anything instead she just pointed to her left showing him Ruby's fallen bed atop of Weiss's bed. Drawxen sweat dropped and felt a hand on his chin. Yang turned his head to face her and she held out her hand, he looked down to see a few strands of bright yellow hair in the palm of her hand. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at her and noticed her eyes had changed to their blood red colour. Drawxen froze when he saw her eyes so close up, and a familiar feeling washed over his entire body and soul, he felt as though she was trying to burrow her way into his mind with just a look.

As she aimed to punch his face he stood in a moment of shock and awe he whispered a single word, "Raven" he gasped just quiet enough for her to not hear it as she punched him out the window.

Solomond slowly picked himself up off the ground and rubbed his head, he stopped and looked up as he heard a branch snap and was knocked back to the ground when Drawxen fell on him.

With a long and painful groan Drawxen rolled off of him and laid next to him on his back.

As the two laid there Weiss popped her head out of their window and stared down at them, "Both of you. Up here. Right now!" she shouted from the window down to the wolf and genius.

 **Line break**

After a brief moment of hating themselves and by themselves I of course mean each other, Drawxen climbed the tree back up to the window and Solomond flew up.

Which led to an hour of punching yelling stabbing and cold stares from team RWBY, I'll let you guess which member did what.

After all was said and done the two "rapscallions" as Weiss kept calling them, were now fixing Ruby's bed that fell and Weiss's bed that had been crushed. They had just finished tying it back up and were now pondering what to do about the bed that split in half, "You know I could easily just make her a new one, it would take me less than a minute. I really don't see the point of putting it back together like this." Solomond said as he watched Drawxen stuff a piece of a pillow into the hole in the mattress.

He got up and just flipped him off, "Either do what you say you can do or Fuck off." he said not happy with his situation. They both turned when they heard a gloating laugh from behind them, "Hahaha, look at you two. You're like children trying to decide who's turn it is to play." Yang snickered from atop her bed next to Ruby as Blake and Weiss sat below them.

"Well perhaps one of you lovely ladies would like to help us, or more specifically. Help me" Solomond said in a sultry tone as he wiggled his eyebrows at the team. Everyone in the room cringed and went "Ugh" at his attempt at flirting.

He walked up and leaned against the bed and looked down at Weiss, "Hello miss Schnee *sticks out hand* Solomond Comet smartest person in the world and happiest man in the world to meet you." Weiss blushed and looked between Blake and Drawxen with a begging look for help. The two faunus' just looked shook their heads at her, not wanting to deal with their new acquaintance and his issues.

She slapped his hand away and moved away from him, "Okay no no no no, you are not allowed to be charming after all you've done.", "Well being the smartest man in the world also allows for me to be the most charming if need be." he boasted rubbing his hands together and looking directly at the girls. Weiss just cringed and rubbed her forehead.

"Well you win some you lose some *turns to Blake* now you my dear are stunning, though I think you'd look better without this *rips bow off her head* now that's better." Solomond said trying to avoid Blake's punches and kicks. He spun away from her and took a bow, as he rose back up Drawxen grabbed his head and kicked his shin which made him fall on his face.

Yang laughed jumped down and raised her arm for a high five. Drawxen just put his face in his hand and raised his other hand regrettably, "I hate you."

"Well I for one am infatuated with your beautiful face. If you weren't a blonde then I'd keep going with this. *jumps up* unless you'd consider dying that mess." he said gesturing to her long blonde mane. Yang was about to go crazy but luckily for everyone in the room Drawxen restrained her and carried her away from him, ' _Oh my Oum this guy's causing even more problems than me when I first got here.'_ Drawxen thought as he sat Yang down and called Ruby over to calm her sister down, "Okay here you deal with this *Ruby comes over to deal with Yang* yes thank you now you two *points to Weiss and Blake* stay away from Arsenal over here and _you_ stop hitting on everyone, fix the bed then get out I need to have a word with these ones." Drawxen said putting his foot down.

He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small white cube, he started speaking before tossing the tiny metal cube on the bed that turned into a spider that began fixing it. No one paid attention to the spider though,"Hmm you know what ok. I will give you all the room so you may explain your deathly powers to these lovely ladies and the blonde." he said sounding offended.

"I WILL BURN YOU BITCH!"

"Shush now the king is talking. So I am going to g across the hall and seduce the ladies of team JNPR. *opens door* Oh but a few more thing's. Miss Schnee, call me to melt your ice. Kitty kat, call me if you need to purr. Blondey chill out, dye your hair, then call me. Rose, call me in a few years. Hybrid, don't forget to mention your connection to Raven Branwen. Bye~" he lulled then he closed the door and left them all.

Drawxen curved his mouth into an even lower frown and nodded his head slightly, he turned to Yang and started to pet his tail, "Is there any chance you didn't hear what that bastard said?" he asked shrinking a bit in his spot.

Now at this point they all heard about Yang's "mother issues" as well as the whole story behind it. **(I just wanna point out that to my recollection she never actually told Weiss the story, like she tells Blake and I'm just assuming Ruby knows cuz they're sisters, but we never see her tell Weiss the whole story, ik they both meet Raven in volume 5 but still. If i'm wrong and I missed that at some point then please tell me when that happens)**

Of course they were all still pissed, but at that exact moment Yang's friends were all concerned for her. Ruby walked up next to her and put a hand on her big sisters shoulder, "Yang. You okay?" Weiss and Blake each put a hand on her, each trying to be there for their friend. Yang shifted their hands off of her and shoved him against the wall.

"Where. Is she." She said through her clenched teeth. Her eyes had turned red in rage, but it seemed that she reached a whole new level of anger to the point that her eyes may be red but her hair wasn't flaming. **(She's at that point where the person is so angry that you almost can't tell that they're angry)**

Now at this point in Drawxen's life he had faced some terrifying thing's, grimm, regular hungry animals, spiders, drowning, incineration, heights, being buried alive, tanks, shooting range, drunk sailors, armies of hunters, his own father. But out of everything, and angry woman still gets to him, in particular the face of the most terrifying woman he's ever met, Raven Branwen. Yang may not be her exactly but she looked pretty damn close. ' _Okay, let's think about this brain. We both knew this would happen eventually. Now simply breaking free usually works but I'm actually "friends" with these people now so I'll still have to deal with it, *mental sigh* well here we fucking go.'_

He grabbed her arms and flipped their positions shoving her against the wall, "Now calm your shit Yang!" She pulled him close and headbutted his nose then kicked him to the ground. She straddled him on the ground and started to strangle him, he stretched up his legs and kicked the back of her head and off of him. When Drawxen got back up on his feet he felt Yang wrap her legs around his head and force him back down, shortly after he felt his entire body begin to freeze over and a large light blue glyph had appeared underneath him.

Yang was about to stomp on his head until Blake tackled her and and threw her back to the door.

Now the room, here's where everyone is. Yang against the front door, Ruby standing guard in front of her. Drawxen frozen in the middle of their floor, Weiss standing above him. Blake walking smoothly to join Ruby. And Zwei was asleep under Yang's pillow. And that's what's going on.

Ruby grabbed the chair and stood up on it, "Okay! Everyone calm down right now! Yang, stop trying to kill Drawxen. Blake and Weiss, thank you. Drawxen if you do not explain everything right now we will sick that guy, with the amazingly impressive suit of armor that will haunt my dreams for the rest of my life until I learn everything about it, and zwei on you! Does anyone have any complaints?!" She yelled showing off her leadership skills/authority to the room.

Everyone looked at each other and specifically at Drawxen as if they were having a mental debate with each other and nodded in agreement. "I can safely say that I think everyone is ok with this. Also I would like to point out that if you don't let me out of this ice peacefully, I will shave that dog and make you watch." he said with a toothy grin but sinister voice.

Weiss looked worriedly to Ruby for approval who just nodded at her partner.

The glyph disappeared and Drawxen instantly broke out of the ice and jumped up on Yang''s bed, "Oh my fucking Oum that was cold! I was trying to put on a brave face but I'm in a tank top for Oum's sake, I'm a monster not a damn penguin!" he frantically shouted as he rubbed his arms and held Zwei for warmth. "Why the hell is this dog so warm!"

He kept on ranting like that for a few more minutes but after Yang swiped Zwei away from him only to throw him back at his face he calmed down. "Thank you. I needed that, okay so story time right?"

 **Y:** "YES. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THE WORLD TELL US!"

 **R:** "WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!"

 **W:** "TELL US OR I WILL FREEZE YOUR TAIL THEN RIP IT OFF!"

 **B:** "Why are you all yelling?"

 **D:** "Okay. Now first of before I say anything I need to be blunt. There is a strong possibility that Ironwood will have you executed for all this, those broken robot guards outside may prove that. So are you all prepared to bear the burden of my violent and horrible past, cuz it ain't pretty in the slightest. Also once I start nobody is allowed to interrupt me until I'm done. We clear?"

 **RWBY:** "TELL US!"

 **Origin story time! So let's be serious…..ish**

Drawxen jumped down and sat crossed legged on the floor. He motioned his hand at the team for them to sit with him, they all sat around in a circle and waited nervously/anticipatedly for him to start.

He took a deep breathe and and tugged on his wolf ears a little.

"So to start off strong, these aren't real *points to tail and ears* well they're real but not natural. From the minute I was born I had a talent for breaking thing's, anything expensive in the house I found a way to knock over and break. And thing's only got worse the older I got, Ozpin wasn't around a whole not because of his….hunting. So it was mainly me and my mother, goodwitch would visit from time to time but that's unrelated. Back to my mother, her name was Alana Bxlad, I don't know how she and Ozpin met or what the whole situation was but she was the one who raised me for the good part of my life. She would always tell me stories of my father, the brave huntsman who was off saving remnant when he wasn't around. Thanks to that I grew up wanting to be strong like him which caused more of me breaking everything in my self training. And it was at seven that I had a breakthrough, my semblance awakened one day. I may have been young but it didn't matter, you see my semblance seems to harness and tap into my desire/ability to break thing's and turn childish mischief to exhaustive destruction. The last thing I remember was my mother's proud face before I blacked out. I went on a total binge, now we lived in a small village; no more than thirty houses, and after a week I killed literally everyone and everything. When the semblance finally stopped the only thing that wasn't in pieces was a single flower. The entire section of where the village was, had been completely covered in fire, blood and the organs of the villagers. You couldn't even tell who was who, I ran to where my house used to be and found it split in half and drenched in blood. Pieces of my own mother's body were scattered across the entire pieces of house. I threw up, fainted, and woke up caged and chained up in an atlas prison. Needless to say little me didn't take that well and freaked out and went on another rampage and killed over fifty of the guards there and it took your *points to Weiss* big sister Winter to stop me and let me just say, it hurt. A lot. Now I'm not gonna bore you with the specifics but to sum up what really happened, as opposed to what Ozpin told y'all when I first got here, was that I was trapped in a very secluded and very secure atlas prison where Ironwood and his scientists tortured and tried to kill me for two years in literally every way imaginable. He wanted me to control my semblance and see if it can be replicated and made into a serum for his soldiers, so after the two years failing and me killing thing's they just gave up. When Ozpin saw that nothing was working they resorted to one last attempt to 'cure' me. I was shipped off to a black ops research facility that did very questionable experiments. To be very specific they ummm they were experimenting on the creatures of grimm, aura, faunus, and live human test subjects. You see all the scientists were faunus but not real faunus, they merged animal DNA with themselves as phase one of their 'kill the grimm' plan. But by far the most fucked up thing of all was their grimm tests. It started off with them trying to merge different types of grimm together, then after they successfully made an king ursawolf they moved on to phase 2, merging grimm with people. At first they tried to use faunus thinking their animal sides would accept the grimm easier but it turned out to be the opposite, so then they moved on to humans and the result wasn't much better. Every single test subject died within a day of the merging, except one and that one was me; grimm hybrid #2104. It didn't happen immediately though, in fact it took one year six months and fifteen days; you see my semblance heals me at a very rapid rate to the point I can regrow limbs but only when it's on. That's how I survived the first year of torture and all the constant grimm tests. So back to the point, after that year and a half I was officially part beowolf, they had succeeded in creating the ultimate killing creature. And then their experiment backfired and the grimm DNA gave me the extra strength I needed to break free and kill them all, they did fight back and hurt me a bit but as it turned out the grimm in me made my semblance stronger so I killed pretty much all of the scientists except one but It's cool I found him a few weeks ago and killed him. After that I spent the next three years wandering the wilderness of Remnant with my semblance turning on and off at random and very inconvenient times, scavenging for food, shelter, and training myself so that when the two headmasters found me It'd be easier to kill everyone they sent after me. Now ho ho this is where it gets good, after another attempt to catch me I was saved from the most terrifying woman I have ever met, your *points to Yang* mother Raven. I joined her little band of bandits and she taught me how to keep my semblance in check. Ish. And trained me in the ways of survival and fighting. Good times, then she betrayed me in a way that I'm not comfortable talking about right now and tried to lie her way out of it, so I attacked her and she knocked me out before I could activate my semblance and then her and the bandits left. And I spent the next four years trying to find them, and thanks to their training I now had the skills to be awesome. I made new weapons, stole a car and motorbike, found a guy to teach me some neat aura tricks, took some small hunting jobs and robbed some places for money, got complete control of my semblance and met you people. Any comments questions or concerns?" He said finishing his life story.

The team was in complete and utter shock, nobody had moved the entire time he was speaking and now they all had no idea what to think. So many emotions and thoughts were shooting through their minds. All of their previous anger and anxiousness had now been replaced with pity and sadness for him. They all looked at each other individually and nodded as one, then they all got up and gave him a group hug.

"I don't know what's happening but I don't like it." Drawxen said trying to squirm away from them.

He pried them off and shuffled back to the window and sat in it, "Now I ask again, any comments, questions or concerns? Raise your hands." he said using his teacher voice that he used when he taught them. **(I forgot to add that he did that before but go back and read it as though he did now)**

Weiss coughed loudly and he pointed at her, "Are you the one who stole the priceless, weaponized and dust infused engine car that was supposed to be mine from my company?", "That's not important despite the fact that it's true, next."

Blake politely raised her hand and he snapped his fingers at her, "Are you…...Immortal?"

Drawxen and started to brush his tail, "You'd be surprised how often I got that question among the bandits. But uh no I am not….well not exactly. You see as long as my semblance is activated I'm technically immortal since I've literally had my head chopped off and I just stuck it back on. But I can only do that while it's on, in my regular form then I can die like a normal person. Next!"

Ruby's hand shot up at an alarming speed, she was practically exhaling excitement. "Tell me all about your weapons, how can you use aura if you're technically part grimm, can you literally smell fear, how exactly does your semblance work, why do you have an obsession with nicknames?" She said not holding back any questions.

"Uh okay in order. None of them have names because I've hit a wall with that. My silver briefcase was originally just the sword, I stole it from the science base and edited it with Raven so it was easier to carry. I added more weapons to it at random times over the years, the batons were a gift from a dying old man who's granddaughter I saved from some grimm. And after I stole some atlas tech I built the aura swords with immense difficulty since I based them off of a flashlight and laser gun thing. I can still use aura cuz I'm half human, half. No I cannot smell fear. It used to just me getting a giant power boost, but after I became part grimm what it did was activate the grimm in me and turn me completely black except my hair ears and tail which turned white. Though after I learned to control it I was no longer being covered in shadows to put it mildly. Nicknames are awesome. Next!"

He turned to Yang expecting her to start yammering on with her own list of questions but she just sat there as still as a rock. Her head was hanging low and her hair covering her eyes. She raised her head to reveal her blood red eyes, she looked around at her team and said one thing. "Out" she said in a terrifying and stern tone.

Weiss was about to protest but stopped when she felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder, she just sighed and left with Ruby Blake and Zwei.

The two emotionally unstable ones were left to deal with the giant dying elephant with dragon wings trying to eat a whale in the room.

"Before you start talking I just wanna say, in my defense I had no intention of ever telling you." Drawxen said in a failed attempt to get out of the hole he was now stuck in. Yang got up and grabbed the nearby chair then threw it at him, "YOU KNEW!" She screamed as he karate chopped the chair in half. "Of course I knew, you think I'm not gonna find out all I could about the woman I'm trying to find." he said smugly crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me!", "Because Goldilocks this, how you're acting right now is exactly how I thought you would react." he said starting to raise his voice against hers. Yang punched a hole in a nearby wall, "SHE'S MY MOTHER! YOU KNEW SHE WAS MY MOTHER, REGARDLESS OF ANY SITUATION YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME!" Her shouts were now loud enough that they could be heard from outside the room.

"What would you expect me to say! 'Hi I'm Drawxen an grimm hybrid that's been classified as the most dangerous being alive, who also happens to be the son of your headmaster, oh and by the way your mother; the leader of a group of bandits left me to die in the woods so I'm hunting her down'!" He shouted back at her staring her dead straight in the eyes.

Yang pushed him back and bit her lip to stop from completely exploding, "I don't care about who she is or what's she's done you fucking ass! I just want to meet her and talk, is that so wrong?!" she yelled a little quieter this time trying to control her anger.

"When it comes to her, yes it is wrong! She abandoned you and your father you know why? Because you're all just a problem that'd get in her way so she left! *Blocks punch, shoves against wall choking slightly* She doesn't care, not about you, your wants, your dreams none of it! If something slows her down then she gets rid it because that's who she is! Now she may be your birth mother but you're better off not knowing that bitch!" He said venomously as he let her go. She kicked him back and tackled him to the ground and grabbed ahold of his shirt, "SHUT UP! SHUT. UP. YOU DON'T KNOW ME YOU DON'T KNOW MY FAMILY SO SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE DID TO POOR LITTLE YOU, I WILL FIND HER!"

Drawxen growled and rolled over so she was on her back now. He held her arms down and positioned his legs to stop her from kicking him as well, "LISTEN HERE XIAO LONG, YOU'RE RIGHT I DON'T KNOW YOU FAMILY! I KNOW HER, AND WHAT SHE DID TO 'poor little me' WASN'T JUST LEAVING ME IN A FOREST. RAVEN KILLED MY BEST AND ONLY FRIEND RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T KILL SOMEONE! SO I SWEAR TO HELL ITSELF, I WILL FIND HER AND HER BANDITS AND I'LL KILL THEM ALL! *leans in closer and whispers* starting with your mother." He swiftly got up and grabbed her by the leg and swung her around and slammed her into a wall, he held her up by the hair and punched her directly in the stomach.

Yang felt her lungs constrict and couldn't breathe, she fell over and passed out but not before she caught a glimpse of her attackers dark expression staring down at her nearly unconscious form. Then she blacked out.

Drawxen knocked on the front door then hurriedly jumped out the window before the girls came back in. He skillfully maneuvered his way down the tree and landed on the ground then ran as fast as he could away. He pulled out his scroll and dialed Blakes number and she instantly pick up, "Hey kitkat, I left your partner unconscious on your floor so deal with that. Also I ask that you don't hold this against me, now I have a knight to hunt and kill so call me back in a half hour.", "You do know this won't make her trust you anymore, though oddly enough I think Weiss likes you more." Blake responded as Ruby and Weiss tried to wake Yang up.

Drawxen heard a crash on her line while he entered the building, "What the hell was that?" He heard others screaming in the background and it slowly got a little quieter.

"Nora threw that Solomond guy through their door. Right now she's trying to break some barrier he put up in the hallway.", "Great, keep him there I'll be back in about a half hour I just have to change and get some stuff from my room first." He expressed as he approached his room and hung up.

Blake rubbed her eyes in irritation and tossed her scroll to her bed. "Why am I friends with these people?"

 **In Drawxens room**

It's only been about twenty minutes since Drawxen hung up on Blake and she already called him back. He was shifting through his jackets when randomly he heard his scroll ring, "AHHHHHHH. AHHHHHHHH. AHHHHHHH" Was his ringtone.

His tail reached over to his nightstand and answered the call and put it on speaker, "Talk to me cat, how's armory doing slash how's goldilocks, she still asleep?"

"Ha! Oh my Oum that's hilarious, you have pet names for all of them. Haha! What're the ones?" He heard Solomonds voice cackle on the other end.

Drawxen let out a long painful sounding groan and banged his head against his fist, "Where's the cat Arsenal?" Solomond giggled and made a small thinking sound, "Oh you know, hanging in there." he laughed so loud that Drawxen's ears hurt a bit.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Drawxen's face and he bit his hand to try and contain his anger. He grabbed the scroll and put the speaker right to his face, "Now listen here smartass. Nobody messes with their lives but me. If I find out you hurt even a single one of those girls, Ice queen included, I will feed you your own arms." he threatened him trying not to crush yet another scroll.

"Okay and what if I hung them? Cuz that would make my earlier statement a lot funnier am I right?" Drawxen crushed the scroll and growled as shadows started to emit from him, "Imma fucking kill him!"

He grabbed his outfit and activated his semblance. Using the benefits of the speed his semblance grants his he ran through Beacon and stopped at RWBY's dorm as fast as Ruby could've, maybe even faster.

A series of rapid and furious knocks were heard at the door before he punched through it and tore it from it's hinges. He walked into the dorm and growled as he slowly reverted back to his normal self.

Then the last thing that anyone would have expected happened, a bucket of ice water poured on his head. Solomond was sitting in a chair with teams RWBY and JNPR standing behind him and all with their scrolls out recording him, they all burst out with laughter as Drawxen stood completely still shocked and unaware of what was going on. Drawxen looked up and saw the small robot spider that fixed Ruby's bed, now had a propeller on it's back and was holding a bucket.

The spider dropped the bucket on his head and flew back to Solomond and crawled back into his utility belt.

From within the bucket his hearing was still amazing, so he still very clearly heard the parade of laughter coming from everyone in the room. Solomond jumped off his seat and patted Drawxen on the back and leaned on him, "OH my *laughter* Oum th-*laughter* that wa- *laughter* was amazing *laughing* seriously, best thing to happen today. Ain't that right ladies and gents!" he hollered back at the teams.

Drawxen just took the bucket off his head and shook his head like a dog. Solomond put up a small barrier to stop himself from getting wet and continued to laugh. Drawxen sent a deathly glare at him and punched him through the barrier then glared at everyone, "Someone better explain right. Fucking. Now." he said, seconds away from activating his semblance again.

Getting up from the punch Solomond raised his hand, volunteering to answer his question. "Don't worry ladies, I'll handle it. Cuz I'm responsible as well as good looking" he gloated gesturing to his face."None of us like you like that!" Nora yelled back at him from behind Ren.

He scoffed and winked at her then turned to Drawxen who was still pissed off, "So it started right after I met team JNPR and Nora knocked me through the wall. You see I saw yet another opportunity to mess with your lives upon seeing that everyone here has a destructive mind. So I put on my most charming smile and made a deal with them, I'll go on a date with each of the girls and in return I'll be around more and prank you occasionally. Starting with this."

Ruby threw a pen at his head and ran up to Drawxen, "He's lying, the truth is that after Nora knocked him through the wall we were all about to hurt him until he said he'll fix Jaune's shield and do one prank of our choosing on you, it was Yang's idea." she explained as Solomond just made a "hmph" sound crossing his arms.

After processing the new information and squeezing the water out of his shirt and tail Drawxen put his face in his hands and let out a loud muffled scream. Yang put her arm around him and petted his head, "Consider this- and by this I mean him payback and punishment wolf boy."

Drawxen screamed louder in his hands for minute until Yang started to choke him slightly. He pried Yang off of him and held her jacket at arms length, "You seem to have had a grand change in attitude Goldilocks.", "I gave her a sedative to stop her from exploding and setting the room on fire." Solomond said off to the side.

"I wasn't exploding." Yang giggled hugging Drawxen's arm tightly. "You melted my precious crescent rose!", "Shush little one!" Yang yelled at a teary eyed Ruby being comforted by Pyrrha and Jaune.

The yelling kept going back and forth between all of them, except maybe Ren, until Drawxen's scroll started to ring. He was about to take it out and answer it but before he could Solomond grabbed his hand and stopped him, "I got this." he said before pressing his mechanical eye which projected a Ozpin hologram in the middle of the room.

"Hello students and Mr. Comet, Drawxen I understand that you must have a list of complaints about Agent Arsenal but me and General Ironwood have come to an agreement. If you're not too busy please come to my office, both of you." The holographic Ozpin disappeared and the two being summoned shared a look between each other.

Solomond smiled and patted Drawxen on the back and headed towards the door, "Let's go Hybrid, papa's calling." he mused. Drawxen Slipped Yang off his arm and waved 'bye' at everyone and followed him out, "Say that again and so help me all mighty Monty Oum I'll kill you in a way that's so violent they'll be too scared and disgusted to send me to jail." He warned as they walked down the hallway.

However what they didn't notice was a green haired girl around the corner grinning evilly.

 **Meanwhile with the evil doers**

Cinder and Mercury were sitting in their room listening to Emerald explain what she had heard. As it turned out Emerald saw Drawxen running through the halls and followed him to RWBY's dorm and used her semblance to stand right by the door and listened in on their conversation.

She focused her semblance on Drawxen and Solomond since they were closest to their door and lucky for her the two of them were too preoccupied with hating each other to detect her in any way.

"So Ironwood has his own living weapon, this is definitely problematic." Cinder said resting her chin on her hand in a thinking position. Mercury leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on the bed, "I don't see why you can't just kill them. I mean it's not like they're a match for your power." He pointed out yawning slightly.

Cinder had a slightly angered look on her face and flicked a small flame at him, knocking him off his chair. "In case you didn't hear yet, because of those too there's a piece of the city of Vale missing. I'm certain I can handle them one at a time but I'll need the full power of the fall maiden if I'm to deal with them both." She explained to her associates.

The two of them looked at their leader with scared looks on their faces, "So what's the plan then?" Emerald asked.

Cinder picked up her scroll and put on her devilish smirk and stood up , "I'm going to make a call to our 'friends' in the white fang. I think it's time we find out what kind of experiments they've been testing." she said showing a file explaining what was found at the recently found base. **(Read "best day ever" for more information)**

They all nodded in agreement, Cinder turned to Mercury and addressed him directly, "Now you Emerald *she gulps* I have a special mission for you." She said with a low ominous laugh.

 **In Ozpin's office**

Drawxen, Solomond, Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood were all in Ozpin's office talking, Drawxen and Solomond had just entered and were now waiting for them to say what their "agreement" was.

Ozpin cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses, "Good you're both here, now we can explain. Glynda if you would" he said looking at Glynda and gesturing to the two. Glynda stepped forth and pulled up a hologram of a mountain.

"What you see here is the mountain of Mea, it's located in some of the badlands of Mistral. Near the base of it there is a small town hidden from the rest of the world. It's remained peaceful for quite a long time, but recently large hordes of grimm have been seen running towards the mountain, there have even been reports of an entire flock of giant Nevermore circling the top of the mountain. General Ironwood has sent a squad of soldiers to scout the area but unfortunately we've lost contact, we tried sending a few huntsmen teams but all contact with them has also been lost." She explained shutting off the hologram when she finished.

Drawxen's ears twitched as he figured out where she was going with it, "Let me guess you want me to run in there, kill all grimm and save the tiny town am I right?"

She raised her riding crop and wacked him over the head with it, "Don't interrupt me, and you're almost right. We're gonna send you with a *cough* bodyguard."

Now considering how thing's usually go when Drawxen receives news like this it'd be expected for the room to be dead silent. But no, Solomond was the brave soul to make a sound. He was laughing hysterically like a madman, he clutched his stomach and toppled over laughing, "HAHAHAHA OH SWEET OUM HAHAHAHAH YO-AHAHAHA-U. *breathes* OKay okay I'm good, Oh sweet lord. Please for the love of all the hot lady redheads in the world, tell me I'm the bodyguard! I beg you!" he cried out with joy.

General Ironwood rubbed his head and snapped his fingers signaling for Solomond to stop, he just stuck his tongue out and stood back up.

"Okay, to break it down simply. We've never had anyone go near that village and leave unscathed. We are certain the amount of grimm there are beyond dangerous, so instead of expending valuable resources sending a large group of hunstmen and soldiers there to find out what's going on we're sending you two." Ironwood said circling the room.

"And why should we go along with this?" both Drawxen and Solomond asked at the same time.

They both fell face forward into the ground thanks to Glynda's semblance, she was red faced with rage and lifted them up to th ceiling and back down to the floor again and yelled at the two saying "It was going to just be Drawxen but then _someone_ *glares at Ironwood* got involved and now you're here *crushes solomond*. And because of that you two nearly broke a city!" she shouted giving them a break so they can get up.

Ozpin straighten his coat and took a sip of his coffee, "Now now let's all calm down before the school gets turned inside out."

Drawxen picked himself up and cracked his neck and arms, "Well I for one am totally on board, on the condition that I get to go all out against the supposed army of grimm waiting for us. Anything else you need to say?"

Everyone seemed generally shocked that he was going along with it, they had expected a lot more resistance especially from him, Solomond was at least soldier like so he eventually follows orders but Drawxen usually just does whatever he wants unless there's a consequence.

Instead of questioning his reasoning behind being compliant all the professors in the room decided it best to just let it be. "Well now that, that's settled we can move on to other matters *sips coffee*. Me and General Ironwood had a talk with the Vale council and along with you doing this mission there is one other good deed you two must do."

They both looked at each other bitterly expecting their " good deed" will be horrible for the both of them.

As Ozpin stopped talking Ironwood picked up where he left off and enlarged a picture on his scroll to be a hologram in the center of the room for all to see.

Both Drawxen and Solomon's jaws dropped when they realized what they were gonna have to do. The picture was a poster with the two of them standing next to each other with their arms crossed and angry expressions, and above them it read " **BATTLE OF THE BEST!** " in all caps and bolded as shown. They looked at each other and at their respective "role models", their thoughts were racing at the speed of light through their heads.

 **D:** " _Hoooooly fucking grimm shit on an alien spaceship zooming towards Remnant to take over the whole fucking land and eat us. No way this is real. No way they are going to make us fight publicly as a punishment for breaking Vale. That makes no sense whatsoever. But I do hope to Oum that it does happen so I can publicly murder that mother fucker!"_

 **S:** " _There is no reasonable benefit to this. If they're trying to make money then there's easier ways, if they're trying to settle a bet between the two there's still easier ways. Why the grimm would the Vale council be okay with this. I'm the smartest man alive and I can confidently say this won't end well. But on the other hand I would love another chance to prove my superiority over the grimm hybrid over there."_

Ozpin smiled as if he knew what they were thinking, "Thank you general *closes picture*. Now as you both know the vytal festival is coming up soon so in addition to the mission the council has stated they want you two be the opening match." he said in a professional way. "Now we realize that this is an unorthodox punishment for fighting, that's why there's rules." Drawxen groaned like a child as soon as Ironwood mentioned rules.

He glared at him and composed himself so he didn't lash out, "This is non negotiable, we can't have you two going all out in a public space like you did today so it will be contained. Drawxen, you can't use your semblance because of it's destructive nature and history. And Solomond you can use your armour but a large portion of it's weapons will have to be removed to make this fair, or you can make yourself a more moderate version. It will be a one on one match, if we see thing's are getting out of hand the match will be stopped and you'll both be subdued. Any questions gentlemen." Ironwood explained and asked them trying to hide his own excitement for the fight.

"I got one" Said Solomond, "Why would the council of Vale want us to fight?"

 **G:** "They saw this as a grand opportunity to raise the rate of viewers for the festival as well as potential hunters. If the most powerful student of Beacon fought the youngest, smartest, and strongest member of the Atlas army then everyone from all over remnant would be tuning in to see the outcome."

 **O:** "Essentially they see this as an Beacon versus Atlas battle."

 **I:** "You will be representing your kingdoms, so whichever side wins will be seen as the school with better training and that'll earn them more students." He said smirking smugly at Ozpin, not bothering to hide his certainty that Solomond will win.

"So we're your posterboys in a bet to see who's best?" Drawxen growled.

Before they could retort he kept going, "Look I can't speak for the tin-man over here but I'm one hundred percent on board with all of this. *turns to Solomond* I won't need my semblance to kick your ass all over the arena."

His opponent widely smiled and raised his fist, "challenge accepted mut." Drawxen raised his fist and bumped it against his. The two of them stayed in that position staring the one down as if they were trying to burn through each others heads.

Ozpin tapped his cane on the floor to grab their attention, "Calm down boys, save it for the festival. Now Drawxen return to your room and Solomond, General Ironwood informed me that you brought your own trailer to stay in for the time being so if you return their then I shall message you both informing you of all the details for your mission. You leave in a week. That is all." he ordered in a authoritic tone sipping his coffee.

Drawxen mumbled something under his breath and Solomond just bowed slightly before they both left to their respective destinations.

 **Scene change**

 **With Drawxen in his room**

He was lying on top of his bed, his scroll laid on top of him with headphones plugged in. He laid still with his arms crossed over his chest as his quietly whispered to himself. "Soy más que grimm. Soy más que grimm. Soy más que grimm. Soy más que grimm. Soy más que grimm." He softly muttered to himself as he laid still.

This was his way of meditating when he felt it was needed, it wasn't to help him keep control or anything like that, it had just became a habit of his in his years of travel.

In those times he felt truly at peace with himself and not even a bomb could pull him away from his self induced trance.

Unfortunately for him a bomb paled in comparison to Yang. The door slammed open and a very hyperactive Yang rushed in and jumped on top of Drawxen, "Hey wolf boy! Wake up and get your shit together!" she yelled as she grabbed him by the collar and shook him out of his trance.

Drawxen's eyes shot open and upon instinct he grabbed her by the throat and flipped them so he was on top holding her down to the bed. She quickly recovered from the shock and had both hands on his wrist trying to loosen his grip. She smiled weakly and her lips slowly parted to speak "Y-y-you c-could at least b-by me d-d-din-dinner first." She wheezed out trying to joke despite being choked by the hybrid.

He rolled his eyes and got off of her and stepped off his bed. Yang started coughing and rubbed her sore throat, she sent him a mean glare as she healed over her bruised neck with her aura. "Jeez do you have a choking fetish or something because I swear it's every few days you're trying to strangle me." said Yang.

"What do you want Goldilocks, I was busy meditating."Drawxen said stretching his arms behind his head. "Yeah I noticed. Where you speaking spanish?" Yang raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Yeah I had to learn a few years ago, I had come across a village that had seen Raven but they didn't speak any english so I spent a few weeks there learning just enough to hold a conversation and teach myself." he told her whilst stretching his legs. Yang tensed up a but when he mentioned her mother but Ruby had convinced her to not freak out about his hatred towards her so took a deep breath and calmed down. "So what were you saying?"

This time Drawxen tensed up and froze for brief moment when she asked him. He hadn't told anyone about his meditating before, not many have seen him so nobody asked. "It was just a small thing I got in the habit of telling myself, it means 'I am more than a grimm'. Doesn't help me maintain control or anything, just makes me feel a little better."

Yang smiled and cooed at him slightly, "Awww that's nice, the big bad wolf has feelings."

He flicked her forehead and made a gruff sound when he sat down next to her, "What are you doing here Yang?", "Oh right, well your new bestie came over to our dorm to hit on Weiss and Blake some more and while he was there Ruby started to go insane with questions about his armour. So I left and came here." she said jumping off the bed and looking around the room.

Drawxen laid back down and asked "Why here, why not go to the gym or something?" as he stared blankly at his ceiling, not bothering to care what she was doing.

Meanwhile Yang had already found his drawer full of scrolls and opened up his closet to find it filled with tons of different versions of the same jacket and a case full of spare batons. "Where do you get all this stuff and where have you kept them if you've been on the run your whole life?" Drawxen didn't bother to look up and just let out a long tired breath, "I had them all made by a weird old man in vacuo, it was his thanks for me saving his family from a grimm attack. And I have hidden storages in a bunch of random cities that hold some equipment I've collected over the years. That's why I came to Vale in the first place, I needed to drop off some stuff and this was the closest place that I had a storage in."

"AHHHHHH". Drawxen shot up when he heard her scream expecting some form of danger to be present, imagine his shock when he saw her standing in front of him with one hand covering her mouth and another holding up a photo. It was of him hugging a kangaroo but the most noticeable thing wasn't the kangaroo, it was him. His hair was pure black and he didn't have wolf ears, but you could tell it was him based on the face.

Drawxen's face went pale for a moment before it was quickly flushed with a bright red colour that covered him from his tail to his ears.

He snatched it out of her hands and swiftly put it under his bed. He moved his face right up to hers so they were only a few inches away, "Where the hell did you get that!" he yelled accidently spitting in her face because of how close they were.

Yang backed away and wiped his saliva off her face while laughing at his reaction, like Blake he rarely expresses any emotion at all so even when he's angry it's funny for her to see him that way. She tried to push past him to grab the photo from underneath his bed but he grabbed ahold of her wrists and held her at bay, refusing to let her see that again since he's still red as a strawberry.

"Let me see it again!", "Not even if you paid me!" He pushed her back. "Was that you and a kangaroo?" she asked squealing with so much glee that she's gotten him to be so embarrassed. She placed a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side as a smile tugged on her lips, "What ever happened to that cute smiling little kid there, now you're all grumpy and dark.", "That was taken when I was six and his name was herb. That's all you get so let it go!" he raised his voice and poked her nose.

She laughed some more but eventually let it go. They spent the next few minutes just hanging out and playing the Remnant board game. Yang found it in his closet when she was rummaging through his stuff and practically begged him to play with her. But as it turned out he didn't even know how to play, he had found it when he first started running and decided to keep it because…..well why not.

After about ten minutes of her explaining the rules and gameplay to him they started to play.

As it turned out Drawxen had natural talent for commanding troops to take over lands and conquering all that stood in his way so he not only picked it up quickly but was actually beating Yang, and she was not happy. Not. One. Bit.

"Dammit! You just trapped all my boarbatusks in a fire dust trap!"

"Hey it's not my fault you tried to take over my land with an insufficient amount of troops and a foolish strategy. Also now that they're trapped I'll use the trap's second ability and explode it killing not only the trapped members of your army but the few that are within it's three space reach, which will give my Beowolf pack the path they need to run over and start taking your last bit of land and while they do that I'll use this giant Nevermore card I was saving, good advice by the way thanks and have it fly over and kill off the rest of your troops if I roll aaaa *rolls an 8* seven or higher and I did so all of your troops are dead and your land is gone which means I win! Good game." He said smiling brightly at the both angry and impressed Yang.

Yang knocked the board out of the way and crossed her arms over chest puffing her cheeks like a child. Drawxen laughed and leaned back on his hands clearly very proud that he beat her despite it being his first time playing the game. She huffed again and turned her head refusing to look at him at the moment.

His scroll buzzed so he pulled it out to see he received a message from Ozpin. He opened it and saw it was short message explaining the mission he had to go on.

The message read, "Drawxen this is all the information you will need to know before heading out for your mission. Your objective is to head to the mountain and clear out all the grimm you find. Solomond has his own jet so he will fly you both to the outside of the forest near mount Mea, from there you will walk through the forest until you find the secluded town within the forest. The people of that town are very secluded from the outside world and protective of their land, according to the information sent to us by the Mistral council they don't have any access to modern day technology and protect themselves fiercely against anything they deem a threat. So you will be given a letter explaining your reasoning for being there, hopefully they will allow you continue your mission in peace. You will be leaving in five days, gather everything you deem necessary to bring and prepare to fight. When you complete it you are to contact us and return immediately. If you have any complaints or questions then feel free to take them up with me tomorrow."

Yang silently peered over his shoulder and read the text along with him, when she was done she snatched it from his hand to re-read it. "Hold on a minute, you're going on a mission and didn't tell me!" she lightly smacked his nose before handing him his scroll back.

"Well excuse me for not sharing every single detail of my life with you." he exasperated standing up from his spot.

Yang stretched and crossed her arms again, "Well you don't have to tell me everything, but it would be nice if you shared the important stuff."

"Don't give me your attitude just cuz you lost." He fired back at her tone.

Yang rolled her eyes and got up only to jump on his bed. "Whatever, so are you excited for you mission?" She asked as she adjusted his pillows to her comfort. Drawxen just shrugged and started to put away the board game as he talked, "Not really since he's sending the 'genius' with me to make sure I come back and you know don't kill anyone while I'm there." He hung up his jacket with the rest of the jackets in his closet and pulled out a patio chair he head tucked away in the back.

He set it up and went back in his closet and came back out with his briefcase and a sharpening stone.

Yang watched as he set himself up in a comfortable position and started sharpening his weapon in it's sword from on the stone, as he slowly grazed the blade across the stone a thought occurred to Yang. "Hey I just realized, you've never told us what you named your weapons?"

Drawxen looked up briefly and went continued to sharpening the sword. He kept working on it and said, "That's because they don't have names. I never really thought about it so it never happened." he said using his tail to try and shine the blade a bit.

Yang gasped and put a hand to her heart as if she had been insulted. She may not be as crazy as Ruby when it came to weapons but to her naming a weapon is as important as using one or taking proper care of it. It took her hours to choose Ember Celica's name, she had gone through countless ideas before she finally landed on the one that felt right to her, that and Ruby wouldn't let her out of the house until she decided.

She couldn't let this stand, besides if Ruby found out someone didn't name their weapons she might have a full fledged heart attack. She sat up and sat on the edge of the bed and cleared her throat, she put on her most serious face and looked straight at him. "Drawxen Bxlad! How could you. Naming your weapon is the best part of owning one, besides using one that is. If you're gonna be our friend and as student at Beacon then you must name all your weapons. As a student and sister to a weapons fanatic I refuse to let you go on your first Beacon mission like that. That and if Ruby heard about this she will either die or kill you, or both." she declared crossing her arms and sounding like a commander.

"What would be the point of naming them, it's not like they'll be better if I do."

"That's not the point. These are what you'll be using to save the world from evil. Your case, aura swords, tonfa's, batons, they'll be your partners through everything and they'll be what'll save you in the end. They deserve respect. And to quote Ruby 'your weapons are an extension of yourself' so name them."

"I can fight just as well without my weapons, in fact I find it better to fight barehanded when using my semblance."

"Oh my Oum just name them or I'll make you spend a whole day with Weiss and stop Blake from going to your reading sessions!"

Drawxen shuddered at the thought of having to spend an entire day with the ice queen. After that one day at the mall when she made him try on that embarrassing shirt he had silently sworn off ever shopping with her again, no way he's risking that happening. And whether he liked to admit it or not he quite liked his and Blakes reading sessions, even if they didn't really converse or talk he just liked hanging out with her. She may very well be his best friend, though all thing's considered that's not saying a whole lot, after all he barely talks to anyone.

He ran a hand through his hair and put a hand on his chin in a thinking position, "Hmmm how about for my case, Chaotic change? It's dangerous and refers to different forms." he asked her holding up the now completely sharpened and shiny sword.

Yang licked her lips and clapped her hands together with glee, "That's perfect. See you got this, keep going, do the batons next." she encouraged.

He turned the sword back to it's case form and leaned it against his chair and got up and went into his closet."Varia, no doubt. I'm constantly having to replace them so I have various versions of em." he said picking a pair of said batons out of the box and placing them next to Chaotic Change.

"Alright you're on a good roll keep going. Tonfa's next"

"Hmmm this is tricky, there's nothing significant that I can think of for them." he pondered resting his chin in his hands. Yang's foot was tapping rapidly against the floor in anticipation, she could see that he was having fun with this even if he didn't yet.

His eyes widened and he slapped his knee as if he had an epiphany, "I got it, sweet and stormy. I think stormy kinda fits since they're part machine gun, sweet is kinda for shit's and giggles. I'll have to engrave these on them later when I repair them, my fight with Solomond kinda messed them up a bit."

Yang made a cringe face at his name, she didn't like it all that much but it's not like it's her weapon so she'll stay quiet.

Drawxen unclipped the two cylinders from his belt and stared down intensely at them both, "I don't have the slightest clue what to name these ones. Any suggestions?", "Nooo that would ruin the fun of it, you have to do it. Just think about how you use them and what they are."

He scratched behind his wolf ears and groaned, "Mmmmmm, extinct eclipse." Yang tilted her head and scratched the top of it: not understanding what the name.

"I don't…..understand."

Drawxen started juggling his newly named weapons and showed her a toothy grin, "You see my dear, it's called that because anyone who goes up against me with these two won't just die, they'll be extinct. And I thought about my symbol and how it has a crescent moon, and the moon reminded me of an eclipse and how badass that sounds." he said finishing his explanation off by turning one on and pointing it at her face the end stopped just a few centimeters away from her nose, she could feel the intensity and heat fuming off if it.

Yang gulped as a nervous bead of sweat slid down her face. She carefully got up avoiding the murderous blade and placed a hand on his wrist and lowered it to a safe position. While she was doing that she took a moment to observe his symbol on the cylinder and a question popped up in her head, "Hey that reminds me, why is your symbol. That. Like mine's a burning heart because…...well you've met me. Ruby's is the same as her mom's. Weiss I think has a family emblem. And Blake's is a fiery flower that I think is supposed to represent a belladonna flower. What's yours like why is it a star and crescent moon?" **(Full disclosure I had no idea how to describe their symbols properly, to be perfectly honest Weiss' is the only one that's doesn't look like a fire of some sort to me)**

Drawxen turned off Extinct Eclipse and tossed both cylinders with his other weapons. He opened his mouth to explain but stopped himself as a very fun idea came to mind, one that would not only entertain him but would entertain him even more than it should.

He placed his hands on both of her arms and and smiled sweetly at her, "Yang i just wanna let you know, this is partly for your benefit."

She was confused for a second but literally all thoughts that she had melted out of her head, because he started to take off his shirt. Yang started to drool a bit when she saw his very well toned six pack then immediately grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it down. Her face was completely red and was turning a deeper shade of red by the second, "What the hell are you doing!" she blurted out not noticing how close their faces were.

His smile didn't waver as he let go and moved her hands away, "You're right. What was I thinking." he said in a dramatic tone putting a hand to his chest. He gripped his shirt tightly and tore it off of his body and tossed it to the side, "Is that better?" he asked raising an eyebrow and giving her an innocent look as if he didn't see all the blood rush to her face.

Yang had no idea why she was so flustered. It's not like he's the first ripped guy she's met, she goes to a school that trains people to hunt monsters for Oum's sake, there's bound to be a few people who worked out that well. Hell Sun wears his shirt open all the damn time, the only time she hasn't seen him show off his abs was at the dance. So why was this one wolf guy having such a effect on her, she could practically feel steam beginning to rise out of the top of her head. She's pretty sure it wouldn't be impossible to cook an egg on her face right now and she had no idea why!

Drawxen slowly and calmly walked right up to her so she was tilting her head just slightly to look him in the eyes. Quickly and without any warning her flicked her forehead causing her to fall back on the bed. His laughter burst out like a shot from a cannon, he tilted his head back and ran a hand through his hair as he looked back down at her stupefied expression, "Geez goldilocks calm down, I was just gonna show you where I got my emblem from."

Drawxen clenched his fists as his dark aura surrounded him, Yang watched once again as he changed because of his semblance.

He stood there now completely transformed and that's when she finally saw it, the red lines had shaped themselves into the shape of his symbol on his torso. ' _How have I not seen that earlier, and the way it smoothly went along his lean muscles, perfect chest and was right above his well defined abs.'_ She slapped her burning face and shook those thoughts out of her head and refocused her attention to the symbol. Ignoring his lack of a shirt and trying to fight off the blood rushing to her cheeks she gulped and asked him "So why does this *traces out the star with her finger* show up on you?" she asked biting her lip.

"Well it's not a great story but at this point who cares. Basically my mother used to call me her shining star and the scientists had divisions for their projects, I was in the crescent moon division. So after I became a success they needed a new way to label me, so i suggested this and they did some science crap and carved this into me. It only shows up when I'm like this but I would like a tattoo of it and if you've had enough then can you stop tracing my abs…..again." he asked smiling down at her as she looked up and beamed at him not bothering to listen to what he asked.

He simmered down and deactivated his semblance and pushed her away from him. She let out a tiny whimper and stuck her tongue out at him like a child and walked around him to his patio chair. Drawxen lightly wacked her with his tail and laid down on his bed with a long sigh, "Hey can you do me a solid and grab me a shirt from my closet." he asked rolling over on his side.

"What's the magic woooorrrrd~~" she sang out.

"If you do this for me I'll get you a picture of blake wearing something pink."

Yang has never moved so fast in her entire life, she ran in searched the entire thing, grabbed a shirt and whistled for him. He rolled over and reached out and took the shirt without looking at it, he put it on and noticed a new weird smell in the air. He sniffed a few more times and looked down, she had handed him the beowolf puppy shirt from that day they went shopping. He looked up at her with her massive smile and leered at her grimmly. "You sneaky bitch."

"Awwww c'mon man, it looked soooo cute. The puppy not you." she squealed out cupping her cheeks.

"When did you even buy it and put it in my closet? If i'm not in the room then the door is locked, sometimes I'll lock it even if I am in the room!" he bellowed gesturing to the shirt. Yang wasn't really listening to him, without him noticing she took a picture and was now sending it to everyone. But when he raised his voice she snapped her head up from her scroll and laughed at how red he was, "Oh well we had Blake sneak in through the window and put it there while we were off drinking." she gushed with glee.

Drawxen tore the shirt off his body and just grabbed a black shirt from his closet. He was about to attack yang but stopped himself before he sent the punch, ' _You're already dealing with problems Drawxen. Don't add fuel to the fire.'_ he mentally reminded himself.

She calmed down from her laughter and backflipped on to his bed and started jumping on it, "So *bounce* why do you *bounce* have just *bounce* one random *bounce* tie in *bounce* your closet?" she asked not bothering to stop bouncing.

"Oh I was gonna try sneaking in to a fancy party once since I'd never been to one but then went crazy and killed the guest list. The tie was the only article of dress clothing that I didn't tear up." he recounted his "pleasant" past.

As Yang listened to him she started to slowly stopped bouncing eventually getting off the bed entirely, "Wait. You've never had a formal party. Like you've never suited up and danced the night away and all?"

"Well I think I was too busy running and fighting for my life along with occasionally turning into a monster to and I quote 'dance the night away'. Did I get that right?" he murmured.

Yang had a look of sadness and defeat on her face, she remembers when they had their school dance a little while ago. That night was definitely one of the most fun she's had in quite a while. And so a plan had started to form, but he won't know about that. "Ah man that suck's. Do you at least know how to dance?" she asked sounding slightly concerned and maybe a little happy as a tiny idea popped up in her head.

"I don't wanna lie since I'm trying to be nice here but I really don't wanna tell the truth because I know what will happen if I do." he said cringing at the idea he he could see forming in her head.

She hopped off the bed and eagerly grabbed his hands, "c'mon let me show you *shakes his head no* one dance." she pleaded. He pulled his hands away and crossed his arms still shaking his head no, not bothering to waste his breath repeating the same word this time.

"I'll get you new fancy conditioner for your hair and tail?" tails she negotiated. She noticed when she first met him that his tail may have looked very soft but it also seemed to be in dire need of a thorough wash, its it's been weeks since then and no progress has been made.

Drawxen looked behind him at his tail and noted all the split ends and dirt lingering in his fur, "keep saying things like that." he asked now intrigued at her offers.

"I willllllllll help you prank the flirty robot jerk." she exclaimed knowing full well that she hit her target.

Drawxen had a puzzling look on his face, he mentally weighed his options and did a cost benefit analysis. On one hand he'd get a clean tail and his new "supervisor" would get pranked. But on the other hand, he would have to let her teach him how to dance. The benefits outweighed the costs.

He mentally banged his head against a wall and stretched out his hand, "This never leaves this room. That clear?" he said avoiding eye contact with Yang.

She zipped the imaginary zipper over her mouth and took his hand. "Okay so here's what you do *grabs his other hand. Starts to guide hands* just put your hands on my hips like this, and don't get touchy okay?" she teased and smirked at his scowl. "Good now I'll just wrap my arms around your neck and now we just sway from side to side." she said doing just as she said.

They swayed for a few seconds and Drawxen seemed to get bored, "So this Is it?", "Yeah basically. There's more complex ones but this is the basic waltz." she confirmed.

"I'll take your word for it since I'm already pretty bored of this."

"pft, shut up it's more fun with music and fancy clothes and if you move faster and spin me around and stuff." she said loosening her grip on him slightly.

He scoffed and removed one of his hands from his waist and grabbed one of her hands. He took a small step back and in one quick movement pulled on her arm and twirled her around and caught her by her hips when she faced him again.

"Was that better?" he wondered aloud to her.

She grinned and pushed him back, "And you said you couldn't dance. You're great."

"Yeah you go Grimm."

They both whipped their heads around to see Solomond standing in the door frame with a big grin on his face. He clapped his hands together with applause, "Bravo. I must say Drawxen I didn't take you to be so smooth. But damn I'm impressed, your choice could be better though but that's just my opinion." he hollered out still applauding them.

Yang activated her gauntlets and exploded with rage, Drawxen held her back by the arms as she tried to attack the witness to their little dance.

As he was doing that he looked past her head and glared at him, "How long have you been there!?" he barked at him, still holding back Yang despite the slight burning feeling in his hands.

"Oh I got here just in time to see you twirl your little princess around but I've been listening the whole time." he answered in his regular smug tone.

"What do you mean you've been listening?", "Right, that's why I'm here" he whistled loudly and Drawxen felt a small pinch in his tail. He turned around and watched as a small silver spider like robot jumped out and flew to Solomond's hand. He and Yang exchanged a look of shock and concern, Drawxen just cracked his neck and heavily breathed trying to contain his anger. Yang, now free from Drawxen's hold started to freak out and immediately started patting down her hair searching for any bugs on her.

"What?" Solomond asked sounding confused as to why they were angry, "Did you really think I wouldn't bug you after being given news of our fight for the future. I would've kept it there but I convinced myself this would be unfair." he waved it off as if it were nothing.

"Okay we need to have a talk about boundaries because if I find out about anymore of that I will rip your real eye out." Drawxen warned him.

Solomond shifted his eyes nervously and scratched his chin, "If that is the case then I have some thing's to come clean about. *They nod* well for one my I replaced this eye myself long story I'll tell ya later, and I do have bots hidden all over the place." he said weakly smiling at them.

"IMMA KILL EM!"

Drawxen once again had to hold Yang back to prevent her from killing him. As he was holding her back Solomond clapped his hands and said, "Well this was fun but I got what I came for so if you need me I'll be in my giant fancy white trailer outside the school, tell your lady friends to stop by sometime. Ciao." then his entire body glowed blue and disappeared leaving only another tiny bot that was really projecting his hologram.

"I wanna point out, your presence has brought him upon us." Yang confirmed for her new grimm friend banging his head on his fist.

He pointed to the door with his tail as he walked to his bed, "Get out of my room, go back to yours. I'll need a moment." he groaned collapsing on his bed. Yang giggled and gave him a thumbs up then left to head back to her dorm room where she was sure to find her team in fit considering they had to deal with Solomond.

 **On the roof**

Jaune was atop the roof swinging his sword around, he usually did this with Pyrrha but for some reason he was alone that night. Although he was so focused on his practice that he didn't notice the dark shadowy figure creeping up on him.

"Yo"

Jaune jumped up and fell on his back screeching. He held his sword up defensively, his hand trembling like a glass of water in an earthquake. However once he saw who was there he nearly dropped his sword.

Solomond stood with his hands in his pants pockets with a confused eyebrow raised up as he stared down at the frightened boy. "You are aware that I've stopped trying to kill everyone right?" he mused.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Jaune spat back at him

With smug grin Solomond reached his hand out to help jaune up. He just smacked it away and got up by himself. "Awww is the little knight still upset that I broke his toy, like seriously let it go I fixed it." Solomond said not really caring for Jaune's obvious annoyonce for him. Jaune scowled and picked his sword back up, "I appreciate that but you still hit on most of my friends after kicking are asses so please leave."

Solomond clicked his heels and started circling him, "Can't do that my friend. For you see after witnessing you fighting skills and browsing through all your personal information in Beacons files, along with what I witnessed here. Anyone with a brain can see that you don't know how to fight." he joked laughing at the end. Jaune tightened his grip on his sword and tried to ignore him as he continued to practice.

While he was doing that Solomond clicked his tongue and tossed up a small silver triangle piece in the air and continued to ramble on, "So look here I don't trust your wolf buddy to keep himself contained. And in case I'm not around to blast his face off I need to make sure the students can kill him as an army." he addressed.

Jaune had now stopped swinging his sword and started focusing on Solomond. He's heard these words before in fact that's the reason he was up there training, so he could catch up and keep up with his team and friends. He knew where this was going.

Solomond stooped and clutched the triangle in his fist. A clicking sound was heard as he opened his palm and the triangle unfolded to become a pure shiny silver sword.

He snapped his fingers in his other hand and his ring extended along his arm, he snapped again and a round blue energy shield appeared with his emblem in it.

Jaune gulped and pulled out his sheith to unfold it to it's shield form.

"Hmmm en garde petit chevalier." **(en garde little knight)** he appealed in french.

 **In the library**

"Did you and Yang Dance?"

Drawxen and Blake were at their regular book reading and had just finished their chapters for the day. Yang had told them all the story of her and Drawxen's time together and Blake had contained her curiosity for the end of their session.

Drawxen buried his face in his book and screamed, "Goldilocks told you. She had one job!" he barked almost tearing the book apart.

Blake was slyly smiling at him as she rested her chin on her hands, "Hey you brought a perverted armour wearing weirdo in our lives, Yang kisses and tells it's not a perfect world." she sneered at him. He growled and put his book in his coat, "There was no kiss. I just felt like fucking with her for kicks and giggles. She was embarrassed and I was amused, boom perfect world."

Blake smiled and shook her head, ' _Oh you evil moron.'_

 **Flashback**

 **RWBY's dorm**

"He was flirting with me, I swear to Oum he was fucking flirting with me! He took off his shirt, let me teach him how to dance, and beat me at world of remnant!" Yang yelled with glee from her top of the bunk bed.

"He did what! Without my permission! Oh I swear I'll shove Crescent Rose so far up his-"

 **End of flashback**

The two of them were now walking out of the library, Blake still teasing him about his time with Yang.

"I was not flirting."

"You took your shirt off!"

"To mess with her head. Let it go cat!"

"C'mon you two would be great together. You're both stubborn, love to fight, test each other in the best and worst of ways and you're probably the only guy alive that can handle her."

"She's not my type okay."

"Oh? So you have a type?"

"Oh don't even start with that!"

The two of them kept arguing for the entire walk to her dorm first, then she started texting him and they continued their argument via text for a few more hours before finally going to sleep. That night however Drawxen had a dream.

It was night and he was standing in front of an old wooden house in the middle of a forest. As a reflex Drawxen tried to turn his semblance, but nothing happened. He stared down at his hands and patted his chest to make sure he was real, he tried again but once again nothing happened. He eventually just gave up and looked towards the house before him. He opened the door and walked in to see six glass cases, each case held a weapon. A sword, a gun, an axe, a spear, a bow, and a pair of charkrams.

He ran his hand along the case with the sword in it but screamed when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell to his knees and reached behind him and pulled pulled out a pitch black arrow. He turned to his left and saw that the case with the bow and arrows was broken. ' _How didn't I hear that break?'_

He punched the glass off the sword case with all his might, but instead of breaking the glass his hand split in half. He tried to summon his aura to heal but nothing was happening.

He laid there huddled in pain, clutching his hand. He heard the clicking of heels against the hardwood floors approach him slowly, he tried to get up but was quickly forced back down. He felt himself get kicked in the stomach and rolled over in pain. A sharp heel was pressed on top his chest and he yelled in agony, he looked up and saw a masked woman forcing her heel further into his chest.

She had raven dark hair and was wearing a matching mask, but through the eye hole he could see her amber colored eyes staring down at him with malice intent. A smile tugged at her lips, she bent down and ran a black gloved hand along his chin. She pulled herself back up and pulled out the bow from the case, she put in an arrow and pulled the bowstring all the way back.

He listened as she uttered a single phrase, "You will lose."

As soon as she let the string go he woke up in a cold sweat panting heavily. He thought back to the masked woman with the bow and arrow, her amber eyes haunted him for the moment. He's had dreams of murderous scenes before but never one where he was the one to lose.

"What the hell was that." He shuddered wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Little did he know Emerald was standing outside his window, mercury picked her up bridal style and skillfully jumped down to the bottom. "You alright Em?" he asked setting her down against the tree.

Emerald rubbed her head and started to get up, leaning against Mercury for support. "Yeah I'll be fine. It usually only takes a strain on me when I make two people see what I want, but doing it to a sleeping person takes a hell of alot out of me. I hope Cinder appreciates this."

"Oh I do."

They both turned and saw Cinder walking to them, "I honestly didn't know if you could do it, I'm impressed. Now we know one way he can be hurt, and I think it'll be fun." she wickedly said with a dark and malicious smile.

 **Well well well that is the end of this chapter. I must say I worked a little harder on this one and I'm quite happy and I hope you are two.**

 **Now I just wanna point out that I've been wanting to add Solomond in for a while. The main basis off of him was that I thought "Hey what if ironman was in remnant?" so I made a character like that. I don't know how long I'll keep him in the story but it'll definitely be a while, I already have ideas for a bunch of other dust and fancy science weapons that he'll have.**

 **Please review and follow and favourite this story.**


	10. Just a bit of fun

**Here we are once again. Now I don't have anything in particular to say about this chapter so let's just head on into it.**

 **It's set the next day after the last chapter so don't expect a whole grand thing.**

 **I don't own RWBY or any of it's characters.**

It was just like any old day at Beacon. Drawxen was sleeping in sparring class.

It should come as no surprise that he didn't really care for a class meant for fighting only to win every single time. He participated for the first few days but after beating literally every person in said class he lost the tiny speck of interest he barely had in the first place. But this day was different because of a certain "genius" who was monitoring the sleeping wolf's every move.

A tiny little silver floating orb no bigger than a marble hovered right by Drawxen's ear, a small slot opened revealing a speaker. "Yo hybrid wake the hell up! It's the middle of the day and you're in class! Get your shit together or you'll die sooner than you'd like!"

Drawxen's eyes shot open and he clutched his ears in anguish as he fell down on the floor. He groaned and vigorously scratched the inside of his ear. Nobody seemed to notice his little incident as they were all to focused on the current match, Ruby vs Nora; pretty random match up but it was going well. He got up and focused his attention to the small sphere swirling around his head, he caught it in between his index finger and thumb and began to inspect it. "Solomond I know this is yours and knowing you, after a day, this is definitely your work probably with a camera and microphone hidden in it. So what do you want." he said angrily at the tiny ball.

The slot with the speaker opened up again and let out a high pitched ringing noise. Drawxen let it go and clutched his ears for a moment. When the ringing finally stopped it was replaced with Solomonds gleeful laugh, "Hahaha now that was a sight to behold, kinda weird how nobody noticed your struggle but what does it matter. Anyway's sorry about the spy marble, that's what I call the little device talking to you right now. I needed it as a way to make sure you don't turn in broad daylight and as an added bonus I get to annoy you like this all day. Fun right?" he teased.

Drawxen raised his hands and grew his nails to be claws, then stuck them in his ears to deafen himself. ' _I'll heal them later but dammit that hurt like a bitch'_ he thought to himself as Solomonds monitor sphere circled him.

He pretty much just sat there and watched the rest of the fight unfold, Nora one by ring out. He rested his head back down on his arms for about ten seconds before Glynda used her semblance to pull him down into the arena. He looked up and saw Glynda tapping her foot rapidly and looked down at him expectedly.

Begrudgingly he focused his aura into his ears to heal them and picked himself up off the ground. He cracked his neck and lightly rubbed his ears as they finished healing, "Do I wanna know what this is about?" he asked sounding more tired than anything else.

Glynda put on a devilish smirk and and started typing on her scroll pad, "Well Mr. Drawxen you haven't participated in any sparring matches in quite a while, though that's no surprise seeing as you've won all of them. But today we have a new partner for you. You can come in now." she yelled out facing the entrance.

Footsteps were heard coming slowly towards them from the hall, Drawxen had a confused look on his face for a moment before it turned to a look of horror. He gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists, "You didn't." he sneered at her.

Glynda just shrugged and walked off to the side leaving Drawxen standing there without an answer, not that he needed one.

"This is not going to end well."

When the footsteps stopped the source of them was now in the room. Solomond was there with his armour already on, but it was different than the armour he wore when they first met him. The head and main body was still silver but the fingers, shoulders, belt, eyes, feet and palms of the hands were a deep red color. The arms and legs weren't just red or silver but had random patches of each all along them, similar to a camouflage design. It still had a giant A on the torso but instead of blue it was now a bright red with the same color lines connecting it to the shoulders. And to top it all off six red mechanical appendages/arms/robotic tentacle looking thing's with three pincer claws at the ends came out from his back. **(Like doctor octopus' mechanical arms, but red and there's six of them)**

One of the robotic arms took off his helmet to reveal Solomond's face, he looked to the stands and winked at all the girls, most of whom just ignore him. He turned to Drawxen and gestured with all his arms, excluding the one holding his helmet, for him to come at him. "Let's go Hybrid, let's give em all a show." he said provoking the wolf.

Drawxen pulled out his tonfa's and twirled them around a bit and got into his fighting stance, "It'll be a nice preview." he said right before they charged at each other at full speed.

 **At lunch about 30 minutes later.**

Teams JNPR, RWBY were all sitting at lunch staring at Drawxen with his head on the table.

 **Nora:** "Dude, that was an awesome match."

 **Drawxen:** "Mmmmm"

 **Weiss:** "Personally I expected more from you."

 **Drawxen:** "Mmmmm!"

 **Jaune:** "It definitely had a better ending than last time."

 **Drawxen:** "MMMMMMMMM!"

 **Yang:** "It's already got thirty six thousand views!"

 **Drawxen:** "MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

 **Ruby:** "For what it's worth, I think you did great."

 **Pyrrha:** "So do I…...But there was some room for improvement."

 **Drawxen:** "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

 **Blake:** "Hey guys, do you think maybe we should take those restraints off of him?"

 **Yang:** "No way it's too funny!"

Drawxen screamed and tried reached out to strangle her but couldn't move his arms at all due to the fact that his entire torso was encased in an iron cocoon with Solomond's symbol on it **(an armour chest piece with a "A" going through it.)** as well as a large metal slab covering his mouth stopping him from speaking in any way at all. He wiggled in his seat trying to break free but made no progress.

 **Ren:** "I think for our own safety we better leave them on."

Drawxen stamped his foot on the ground cracking it as he kept on struggling to break free from his restraints. They all just ignored his constant muffled screams and continued to chat amongst themselves. Eventually Drawxen got fed up with their lack of helping him so he got up and left to search for the reason of his little predicament.

"You'd think he would just use his semblance to break free?" Ruby pointed out to the group after he left. They all nodded along in agreement with her, "Once again, I'm unimpressed."

 **Where Drawxen is**

Random bashing was heard against a large iron door, Solomond lifted his head out from a medical waste bin and went to open the door. He scanned his hand in a panel next to the door frame and the door folded in and a large piece of metal came flying in through them nearly hitting him.

Drawxen stomped in the room with a furious look on his face, and a metal slab still covering his mouth. Solomond smirked and started to walk back to the bin his head was in **(Ha rhymes)** whilst talking to his guest, "Hey Hybrid, why so quiet? HA get it cuz I kicked your ass then shut you up, good job getting out of the jacket by the way I made those to drain/absorb aura and the physical energy you exert when you try to break free then redirects it into itself to become stronger. I got the idea when this girl I was uh 'dating' used chain's lined with dust to try and stop me from leaving her but the jokes on her, cuz I got away. So come in admire the genius of my lab, ignore that bin it's an experiment of mine."

Drawxen just punched the wall in anger not caring about what he's saying and let out a muffled scream, "MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" which translated to " _Get this this the fuck off of me!"_

The weird scientist just nodded and clapped with a laugh as if he understood what his new rival said. "Alright don't get your tail in a knot. Let me just get one of my gloves." and so he did, then after a brief removal period Solomond finally got it off and his glove folded back into a ring.

As soon as Drawxen heard the metal crack he tore it off his face and threw it through a wall. Solomond rubbed his eyes in exasperation and shook his head, "C'mon man that was a new wall. I literally built that wall last night and I did not need your temper tantrum messing up my lab."

"YOU PUT ME IN WHAT WAS ESSENTIALLY A STRAIGHT JACKET WITH A MOUTH-GUARD ON!"

He just waved off the yelling of his guest and walked away from him, he snapped his fingers and the metal of the floor rose up and formed into a chair. He slumped down and rubbed the sides of his head, "Hybrid can I confess something to you?", "Go fuck yourself." Drawxen venomously retorted rubbing his aching jaw. Solomond ignored his comment and continued talking, "I'm having a bit of trouble with something. The girls around this school are really something and I can't decide which one I wanna take a swing at first. Ruby's got a great mind and seems to know a bit about weapons but she's too young so she's out. Weiss is lovely, classy, and smart all of which are nice but I'm not so sure I want to be on the receiving end of her cold personality. Blake is stunning, cat faunus are known to be very alluring and her silence makes her much more alluring. Yang no, no blondes, blondes scare me. Nora freaks me out and I don't need that. Pyrrha Niko's oh sweet lords still my beating heart, that's all I got. So any words of advice buddy?"

Drawxen stood still with a stupefied expression on his face. He turned on his semblance and snapped his own neck, his limp body fell to the floor and laid there.

As his ring once again expanded into an armored glove Solomond opened his hand and the time showed up as a hologram in his hand. Five seconds later Drawxen rose up and and snapped his head back into place before powering down, "Sorry I just needed to get away from the nightmare that is you so I tried killing myself." Drawxen grunted in annoyance. Solomond just raised his armored hand and projected six holograms of himself raising "the bird" up to him. Drawxen scoffed and started heading towards the door but was abruptly stopped by Solomond shooting the floor in front of him. Drawxen turned back and started cracking his knuckles, "Whoa. Slow down beastie. Now before you start being yourself listen to why I need you around for a minute."

Drawxen snarled and bit his bottom lip, "I'll give you eight words." he hissed.

Solomond's smirk widened and he got out of his chair. He tilted his head to the side and raised his shoulders slightly, "Want a tattoo?"

 **Meanwhile with the evil doers**

In vale Cinder was sitting in a coffee shop sipping on some tea with her eyes closed she's wearing her usual red dress and black heels. Just as she finishes her drink the door opens and the one who walks in is a tall fancy dressed bull faunus with blazing red hair and was carrying a long sword. Adam Taurus. Without the mask. **(I'm not going into descriptions. That is non negotiable)**

He sits down and leans his sword against the table, "So. What'd you want to talk about?" he asked getting straight to the point.

Cinder smiled and folded her hands on the table, "Ozpin brought a new student into Beacon some time ago and he's….special."

Adam furrowed his brow and gritted his teeth slightly, "You better not be wasting my time here. Get to the point!" he said resisting the urge to slam his hand on the table. Cinder smiled and pulled out her scroll and showed him a picture of Drawxen and Solomond's fight in Vale, "He's not a normal huntsman."

Adam grabbed the scroll and scrolled **(Ha)** through pictures showing off the fight and Drawxen. He went wide eyed and was practically speechless, he took a deep breathe and handed her back her scroll "I recognize him. That's the son of bitch that trashed our science branch." he pulled out his scroll and then showed her footage from then **(Read best day ever for reference)** and Cinder was both shocked and very happy. She smiled evilly and looked back at him, "So. What're we going to do about this."

And then…..An evil plot began to take shape

 **Now with to Drawxen**

In the middle of Forever Fall a king taijitu roared in pain and fell over. It laid still for a moment before the one of head's mouths opened up and Drawxen climbed out before it started to disappear. He wiped it's blood off his face and cracked his neck before walking away, "Pft you ain't shit" he muttered under his breath.

He jumped up into the tree's and started hoping from tree to tree just letting the wind brush through his black and white hair. He landed on the ground and activated his semblance before he disappeared and began running through the forest as fast as he could. He just ran and ran through the forest cutting down any and all grimm with his claws as he passed by, in passing a boarbatusk he grabbed it by the tusk and threw it ahead of him into a ursa. He hopped over the disappearing body of the two grimm and just kept running. He stopped right in front of a broken bridge, on the other side he could see what appeared to be ruins that were mostly destroyed, probably by grimm. He took a step back and jumped across to the other side with ease, he then continued to run and jumped on to the side of a nearby cliff, he dug his claws into the hillside and started to climb his way up to the top at breathtaking speeds.

He made it to the top and turned back to his normal state as he turned to look at the vast view from atop the cliff. His ears twitched slightly and he quickly turned and caught a knife heading towards him.

"Good reflexes." Blake said from behind him. Drawxen rolled his eyes and tossed the knife off the cliff and sat down in front of her, "Just shut up and get your book out cat." Blake pulled out said book but held it away from him leaving him with a puzzled and slightly annoyed expression. "I'll start reading if you show me that gift you were talking about." she said in a bargaining tone. Drawxen had his usual stoic expression and took off his jacket and shirt showing off a new mark on him.

It was a small combination with his symbol and the moon. It was a large black star on the left side of his chest but only half of it was intact, the rest was in pieces that just reached the center of his chest.

Blake blinked a few times taken aback but the sudden shock but quickly recovered and began to admire the artwork that's now in her friend's skin. "Well this is a surprise." she said examining the tattoo. Drawxen nodded and put his shirt and jacket back on, "Alright now let's get to reading cuz I want to finish the book before I have to go on Ozpin's errand with Ironwood's pet. By the way while I've got you which sound more believable, a pack of grimm got the jump on us and ate Solomond alive or if he broke his neck when he 'accidentally' fell into a ditch?" Drawxen asked the cat faunus.

"Neither. Neither of those options sound believable in any way." She blankly answered. Drawxen scratched his wolf ears, "What if a several bullets somehow finds a way into his face and chest?" he wondered out aloud. Blake just shot him and started reading as he fell backwards and off the cliff. "BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiitch!..." he shouted as he fell to the bottom with a loud THUD!

With a series of loud crack sounds **(I couldn't think of anything else)** he climbed back up, flipped her off and started reading alongside her.

"So how're thing's going with Sun?", "Please stop talking."

"I'm just being a concerned friend is all. Is that so wrong?" he asked semi sarcastically with a small chuckle at the end of his sentence. Blake didn't even bother looking up and just replied "You know I think I liked it better when you were all dark and moody."

"Well of course I still am but if i'm stuck here then I intend to make the most of it." Drawxen said with a smile to his feline friend. Since they became friends he had become much more talkative and social with her and her team. He's been eating with them at lunch almost every day now with the occasional day he when he decides to just take a nap in the library. Truth be told he prefers the naps but he'll either sleep through his next class and miss it before someone wakes him up or Yang will keep waking him up until he agrees to go eat lunch with the rest of them. Yang's been doing a bunch of thing's like that to try and break him out of his shell, she's been inviting him to play world of remnant with them a lot, asked him to study with them, train with them etc. For the most part he's been saying no, today he hasn't really talked to her at all excluding the muffled screams he sent her at lunch while he was still in the restraints Solomond put on him. After he got the tattoo he invited Blake to a reading out in the forest so that if they were interrupted it would just be grimm and they could kill it, and truthfully he enjoyed their reading sessions they were fun for him. Being hunted most of his life didn't exactly give him time to have many friends, but here at Beacon he definitely had something.

A smile snuck it's way to his mouth as this thought crossed Drawxen's mind.

As they walked back to Beacon after having their little reading session Drawxen did his best to move the topic of conversation to Sun, much to Blake's annoyance.

"Is it because he's a faunus?"

"Please stop."

"You know as your friend I think me and him should have a talk."

"You're not killing him."

Drawxen went in front of her and turned around walking backwards, still carrying the conversation. "Is that concern I hear from you cat?" he asks with a winning smirk seeing a faint blush on her cheeks as she avoided his gaze.

"Ugh! You're worse than Yang." She complained pushing past him

Drawxen stopped in his track, feigned a hurt look and put his hand over his heart, "You wound me. You know I'm better than little miss temper tantrum." he responded catching up to her. Blake almost cracked a smile but knew that would only add fuel to the fire so she just shook her head and said, "Drawxen. You're an idiot."

He clapped his hands together and spun around walking side by side with her now with a smile, like a normal person. Blake eyed him suspiciously, while it's true he's opened up more recently he's never been this happy and it was starting to scare her a little. "Hey Drawxen? *He hums in response* Are you…..okay?" she hesitated with slight fear.

"Oh yeah I feel great. Greater than great, just a-fucking-mazing." He practically sang out

 **To Solomond for a brief moment**

Grinning like a madman Solomond was sitting down in front of his computer. He pressed record and leaned back in his chair, "Day 3 here at beacon: I've finished setting up my travel lab, I hear the reconstruction of Vale is going faster than expected all thanks to my drones so it should be done in time for the Vytal festival. Still haven't gotten through to some of the girl's yet, probably because I keep trying to talk to the ones who know who I am. Oh! but the best thing ever happened today, so the hot teacher with the cape and glasses asked me to fight Bxlad today and I happily put him in a experimental straight-jacket then later gave him a tattoo as an 'I'm sorry'. But what I didn't tell him was that I mixed in something I call 'Beatus Gaudium' it's latin for happy joy, which is a happiness/energy drug I made specifically for him that'll just make him all sunshine and rainbows for the next 24 hours and as the day goes on he'll keep getting happier and more hyperactive. I look forward to seeing what happens. Agent Arsenal, logging off." he said right before turning the recording off.

 **Now back to the wolf and cat**

At this point in time Blake can clearly see that's something is definitely wrong with him, he never smiles this much. EVER. He's practically skipping and his tail is out of control. they're on their way to RWBY's dorm in hopes that someone can help her deal with whatever's got Drawxen bouncing off the walls like a kid in a candy store.

Blake put her hand on the door hesitant to open it, mainly because she wasn't sure how she was going to explain the hyperactive grimm faunus chasing his own tail.

She finally opened the door to see all was well. Yang was doing push ups, Ruby was listening to some music while reading a comic and munching on some cookies, and Weiss was studying. Yang was the first to notice them and gave a quick hello, "Hey Blake, hey Drawxen. How's our favorite cat and dog duo doing?"

"We-" "OH MY OUM COOKIES!" Drawxen yelled interrupting her, he practically flew past her and jumped up on Ruby's bed and snatched the plate of cookies away the ate them all in a split second.

Ruby looked more heartbroken than shocked. She rushed to Blake's side and hugged her waist tightly, "Why would you let him do this." she practically wept as she hugged her faunus friend. All attention was on Drawxen now as he got off the bed and started hopping in place rapidly. Weiss walked up and put one hand on his shoulder to try and steady him and another over his heart. She raised an eyebrow and glared at Ruby and Blake, "His heart is like a bullet train, what was in those cookies?"

"My happiness!" Ruby dramatically cried out as she slumped down to hugging Blake's leg.

Yang got up and pried Ruby off of Blake causing her to latch on to her instead. While she tried to get Ruby off of her Blake went up to Drawxen and Weiss to explain their predicament.

"It's not the cookies. I don't know what got into him but we were reading in forever fall and as we walked back he started getting more….bubbly and weird." she perplexed.

Yang who was wrestling with ruby in an anime dust cloud spoke out, "Maybe he tried coffee for the first time-RUBY LET GO OF MY HAIR!" She exclaimed. Blake dismissed the idea since she was with him the whole time and they didn't take a coffee break. Though it wasn't a far fetched one, after all they've seen some weird reactions to coffee. **(Cough cough. Nora)**

Drawxen who had somehow gotten to the other side of the room without anyone noticing was speed reading through all their books leaving a massive pile of them around him and not paying any attention to the girls discussing his "situation" when he spotted Zwei sitting in front of him.

"So why bring him here?" Weiss asked, Blake shrugged and raised her hands "What was I supposed to do, take him to Professor Ozpin and say 'Sorry professor but I think we broke your son'. Besides I was alone, how else was I supposed to deal with *turns to Drawxen. Pauses then points* That…." she said at a loss for words. They all looked and had stupefied expressions, Drawxen had stopped reading and was now juggling a book, one of his tonfa's, his scroll, Zwei, Crescent Rose, and a watermelon at alarming speeds while chasing his own tail. Where he got the watermelon is slowly and cautiously turned back around and got into a team huddle to discuss what's wrong with him. First and foremost they did agree that the juggling was impressive and that something was either very wrong or very right with him. Regardless of how concerning it was to see him so out of character the girls couldn't help but find his behavior extremely funny. Yang and Ruby may have even started taking a few photos of and with him as well as recorded his behavior for future teasing moments.

"So explain to me again exactly what happened." Weiss asked

Blake looked back at their friends taking selfies with funny hats and sighed, "It's like I said earlier, we were reading in the forest he showed me his new tattoo, we walked back and then all of a sudden he's jumping around like a kid on a sugar high." she explained

Weiss put a hand to her chin and started to think, there must have been some explanation as to why the moody grimm faunus would've had a sudden personality flip. She snapped her fingers as she got an idea, however no one would like it. But they had little options and this seemed like there only one that didn't involve getting Ozpin involved. Weiss grabbed Yang and Blake and and headed for the door, "Ruby keep him busy. We're going to either fix this or make it worse." she spouted before leaving with the other two.

Ruby looked back at Drawxen, crouched down and scratching his ears with his foot, and pulled out crescent rose. "Hey Drawxen. Wanna play a game?" she asked tempting the boy's curiosity. Drawxen jumped up and shook his head rapidly up and down. Ruby smiled giddily and put a cooked chicken at the end of her scythe, "Alright, you can have this if you can catch me." she said enticing him with the food.

Drawxen went wide eyed and started to drool at the sight of the chicken, as Ruby moved it from left to right his eyes followed like a bug follow's light. "Ready. Three. Two. one. GO!" She yelled before running out the door as fast as she can. Drawxen didn't hesitate to run after her at his own superhuman speeds.

 **Scene Change**

Weiss, Blake and Yang knocked on the door to Solomond's trailer, expecting the worst. Fortunately for them it wasn't the worst thing that answered, pretty close though. He opened the door completely covered in ash and had an actual birds nest in his hair. The only recognizable thing about him was his robotic blue eye that seemed to glow brighter because of the ash.

The door flung open with him looking like that and practically yelled "Helloooo ladi-" then Yang punched him not wanting to hear the end of that. He fell back with a thud and shook off all the ash off of himself, he got up and rubbed his cheek and felt it throb in pain "Wow. Nice left hook there, though you're stance is all wrong." Yang was about to punch him again but Weiss and Blake held her back. They let her go and Solomond motioned for them to come in.

He sat in his floating chair and twirled around in it waiting for them to explain themselves.

"So I'll cut to the chase, we have a problem and we need you to help deal with it." said Weiss

Solomond looked between the three of them and immediately knew what was wrong, seems like they found his little prank. He folded his hands in his lap and tried to held back his laughter that was slowly building up within him.

Yang showed him the selfies she and Ruby took with him and a video of him juggling and chasing his tail, "Something's wrong with him, he's way way way too happy. Look at these, there's no way he would've let us take these let alone smiled in them." Yang explained not bothering to smile at the pictures. "We were hoping you might some theory or something since you're 'the smartest in the world' as you keep saying." she said not hiding her discomfort with the whole situation.

He stared at the pictures and videos for a little while and noticed something between them all, with each newer one he acted more and more dog like. ' _Well that's not right.'_

Solomond clapped his hands and his chair rose higher up in the air and morphed into a platform for him to stand on. He looked down on them and removed the birds nest from his hair putting it on a high shelf, "I'm aware of your little predicament. Since I'm the reason he's so happy" he said beaming with pride in his work. They all looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was all thing's considered. "Uh what do you mean you're the reason?" Asked Yang.

"Before I answer that I don't suppose any of you have a strand of hair or a blood sample or anything with his DNA on it from when this all started. Weiss had a disgusted look on her face and shook her head rapidly saying no, Blake just shook her head. Yang raised her hand and said "I do *Reaches into jacket pocket. Pulls out locks of fur*. They were in the hairbrush I used to groom his tail before we left." she admitted shyly. Solomond thanked her and took the strands while Weiss and Blake gave her grossed out and concerned looks.

Meanwhile, Solomond put the strands of hair on his workbench and dripped a few drops of the 'Beatus Gaudium' in the cells of them. He put on his helmet and zoomed way in to see the cells. He took the helmet off and bumped his ring's together, covering his arms with armour. He projected holographic DNA strands and started controlling them like puppets. On his left was Drawxen's strand, it was white with bits and pieces of red all throughout it. The on his right was an entirely blue triangular strand, the happy drug's strand. He put bit's of the Beatus Gaudium in Drawxen's DNA, he zoomed in and focused on the cells in it and saw the blue spread in them very slowly. Zooming back out and bringing up a clock projection on his right he turned it forward accelerating the spread of the blue in Drawxen's cells, in the hologram. When he stopped turning the clock he took a step back and scratched his head nervously. He shushed Weiss when she was asking what he was doing and kept staring at the end result of his little test.

Drawxen's entire DNA strand was now a sickly purple color instead of the original white and red.

He sat down and put his hands on his head and had a panicked look on his face. Blake tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and his head shot up. The girls were all looking at him with anticipation waiting for him to explain what all that meant, without saying anything he knew what they wanted and got up.

"*clears throat* Okay so I know you want an explanation and do deserve one so let's do this. Umm basically I gave Drawxen a tattoo that may have had an experimental drug in it that makes the subject just love everything and be happy for twenty-four hours. However what I didn't take into consideration was his grimm DNA, that's what those red dots were in his strand." he explained with a shaky tone in his voice.

"But what would that have to do with anything?" asked Yang not seeing the problem

Solomond moved the purple hologram strand in between him and them and projected the original hologram strand next to it. "This here on my left is a strand of Drawxen's DNA in it's normal state, the red dots represent his grimm parts and as you can see are spread all throughout it. Now this purple strand is his DNA after having the drug in his system for about five hours. So from what I can gather/theorize, because grimm are naturally very aggressive and are beings of pure evil they aren't supposed to feel happiness, at least not this kind, so the over exaggerated amount of joy and energy in his system his clashing with the grimm desire to kill everything and seek out negativity and has caused it to rise a bit. From what I can gather because of this clash of positive and negative has left his mind very delicate and unstable, he's like a newborn puppy made of glass. To put it simply: because his mind is a wee bit messed up at the moment he's referring to his animal like nature, that's why he's acting more dog like than just happy. But because that 'animal' is a grimm he has to stay happy otherwise if anything and I mean anything at all makes him even the tiniest upset, he is going to go nuts and kill everyone."

They all looked at each other and remembered what he was like when he let loose, and it scared the hell out of all of them. Weiss began to panic and gripped a fistful of Solomonds shirt, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" She shouted at him with intense rage. Solomond raised his hands in defense but before he could answer Weiss slapped him across the face.

"Okay well that was better than the sword."

"This is NOT. FUNNY! Because of your recklessness the entire school is in danger!" She screamed at him one hand holding his shirt the other trembling near Myrtenaster's hilt. Yang grabbed her arm holding Solomond and Blake grabbed the one near Myrtenaster and pulled her back before she went ballistic. Solomond smoothed out his shirt and recalled his armored arms into his rings and took them off. Weiss looked at her teammates and calmed down so they would let go. They all gave him one last look and headed for the door, Blake and Weiss left but Yang stopped and looked at Solomond with red eyes. "If you don't have a solution we won't stop her next time." she threatened before leaving.

As soon as they left Solomond hurried to his desk and started typing. The top part opened up and revealed a whole arrangement of rings varying in colors. He took off his two silver rings and switched them out for four others, two black and two white. One black and white on each hand mixing the colors. "Computer prep the new suit, code-name: Long live the king."

 **With Drawxen**

Drawxen was on all fours with his nose to the ground sniffing the floors of Beacon with crowds of students watching him and whispering among themselves about what he was doing and what was wrong with him. He had been tracking Ruby like that for some time now, he was effortlessly keeping up with her for the first few minutes of their game but she tricked him at some point and he lost her.

So he had been sniffing around trying to find her scent since he lost track of kept on like that and stopped when he heard someone start to call him.

"Yo, Drawxen. What're you doing?"

Drawxen look up to see Sun on one knee leaning down to talk to him and giving him a confused look. He didn't answer and just stared at Sun intensely as if expecting him to do something, but he just laughed nervously and scratched his head. Sun looked around and saw how people were staring and didn't like it, "Hey buddy I don't know what you're up to but this ain't exactly a normal scenario here sooooo wanna get up?" he asked clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Drawxen just sniffed him for a brief second and shook his head then went back to tracking Ruby.

Sun stood up and scratched the side of his head, he hasn't had any real conversations with the wolf but he was in the classes Drawxen taught for a period of time, and he had heard many stories of him from Blake or rumors about him around the school. So with all thing's considered, he just assumed Drawxen was insane or something. But sniffing the ground is certainly quite an odd activity for anyone to do, especially someone as aloof as Drawxen. He stood up and waved at all the students watching "Okay move along, nothing to see here." he said looking around and shooing people away.

When he looked back to where Drawxen was he was ready to call Blake to help get him to move from here, unfortunately Drawxen disappeared as if he was never there leaving Sun dumbfounded and confused as to what happened.

 **Line break**

Drawxen, on all fours again, was running through Beacon, he could tell that he was closing in on his "prey". He was crawling up on the ceiling staring down at Ruby, sitting against a wall catching her breathe. He jumped down and landed in front of her like a nightmarish beast. His red eyes shown bright and paralyzed her in place, he reached a trembling hand out and slowly neared her head. Ruby couldn't take her eyes off of his, she's been told about this by Weiss but her description didn't do anything to explain the true feeling of fear she feels at that moment. She tried to close her eyes when his hand reached her head and tried to mentally prepare herself for something she didn't even know about.

Then he patted her head lightly knocking her out of her trance.

Ruby's expression was unreadable, she had honestly expected he was going to kill her and at the same time felt like she couldn't think at all.

While she was distracted by her own thoughts Drawxen took the opportunity to take the chicken sitting next to her and sped off.

"MINE NOW BYE!" He yelled in a surprisingly high pitched voice before disappearing.

Sitting on the roof of Beacon he sniffed the Chicken and licked his lips and smiled, drooling with excitement. "MINE!" He screamed before taking a massive bite out of it. He continued eating the chicken happily with a look of pure bliss on his face as he ate. His ears twitched and he looked down to see RWBY chatting on the ground. Lowering his head slightly and focusing in on their voices, he began to listen.

 **W:** "I can't believe you lost him!"

 **R:** "Weiss I said I'm sorry, you don't need to get mad at everything you know."

 **W:** "Sorry doesn't help us find him!"

 **B:** "Enough, both of you. We need to find him and keep him detainted now."

 **Y:** "I just talked with JNPR and told them to be on the lookout and to be extremely careful so we got some help at least."

 **R:** "Alright well that's something, Blake do you think you can get Sun and Neptune to help?"

 **B:** "Probably but I'd rather not get too many people involved."

 **Y:** "Pft yeah right, you're just worried about Sun."

 **W:** "Yang. Stay on topic."

Drawxen finished eating the chicken and started chewing on the bones like they were toy's. In his current state of mind he didn't fully understand what they were saying and quite frankly he didn't care at all. So he chewed up the bones until he got bored of them and tossed them off the roof. Stretching out his arms and legs he let out a satisfying groan and looked down on the other side of the building. From there he could see forever fall in all it's magnificence very far off into the distance and was picking up the scent of the tree sap. Grinning mischievously he leaped off the roof and headed towards the forest. Unfortunately for him he was spotted.

Landing on the ground he made a break for the forest, running on all fours he reveled in the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair. He jumped over a group of students but before he landed a body crashed itself into his.

He sat in shock as he felt his body being hugged and heard his "attacker" say, "Yay big puppy! I will hug him and pet him and feed him and play with him and call him Steve!"

"Nora put him down!" yelled Pyrrha

Drawxen looked around to see the rest of team JNPR running up to them. Nora did as told and let him go. He shook his head violently and scratched behind his ears then propped himself on all fours, lightly growling at them. Ren, Jaune and Nora all readied their weapons but Pyrrha raised her hand to stop them before they could do anything. She slowly and cautiously approached him, dropping her weapons to show she meant no harm as she got closer. Jaune was about to stop her before she got too close but Ren put a hand on his shoulder, assuring him that Pyrrha will be fine. He looked at her and she nodded at him confirming Ren's words. Looking back to Drawxen she knelt down in front of him and inched her hand closer to his head. He originally growled as a response but didn't make any action to stop her. She placed her hand gently on his head and started to slowly pet him, Drawxen stopped growling and leaned into her hand further encouraging her to continue.

After calming him down completely Pyrrha got up and started leading him back to the school with the rest of JNPR. Problem solved all was well with the world and peace seemed to have been achieved.

"AH!"

Never mind

Everyone whipped their heads around to see Drawxen with his hands over his mouth and a pained expression on his face. Jaune narrowed his eyes and saw some small specks of blood on his lip, he bit his tongue. Jaune's leadership instincts kicked in and he sprang into action, "Pyrrha shields!" he yelled to her. They stood in front of the other two with their shields drawn in front of them all defending.

Drawxen's ears went back and he howled as he began to activate his semblance then smash the ground below him with great strength. The wind sent pieces of the ground flying and crashing into Jaune and Pyrrha shields pushing them back into Ren and Nora, forcing them to loose their balance and go tumbling away.

Drawxen held his head and started to shake sporadically, he turned back to forever fall and growled. Crouching in a running position he pushed off his back feet and disappeared, heading towards the forest.

Way off on the other side of Beacon team RWBY all heard the scream and the smash that Drawxen made and looked in that direction as the wind blew their hair in the opposite direction **(Dramatic/epically)**

"Umm any chance that was an earthquake?" Ruby asked scared to find out the answer.

Yang gulped and parted her lips to answer with a witty comeback, but no word came out, just silence.

"No Ruby that was not an earthquake. That is death, and we are going to run straight towards it." Said Weiss.

They heard another loud crash sound and saw a figure in the far off distance jump down, headed in the direction of Forever Fall. And at that point they all had the same, or similar, thought going through their heads.

' _We're fu-'_

 **Well that's all for this, I am so sorry it took so long and it's so short but I had a whole problem with my laptop then other stuff came up it's all just a mess.**

 **I didn't intend to cut this chapter off so short but I figured it's been too long since I last updated so I'd send out this little bit.**

 **Please review, favorite and follow.**


End file.
